Keeping Up
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: One shots about Kon and Dick's lives throush the adventures of raising a baby as well as One Shots about Jason's life as he grows up. Add ons to These Times.
1. waking up

**Jason: two months old.**

At only two months old, Jason Grayson was restless and just like his fathers, he was hyper beyond belief.

Like Kon, the boy was an early riser and like Richard he was also very loud in the morning.

At five in the morning, the cries and whines filter through the apartment and into the new parents' bedroom.

Dick groans and shuts his eyes tighter as he's forced away from the warmth of his dreams.

"Go back to sleep. I'll handle it." His husband's whisper sounds in his ear before the bed shifts and the soft patter of feet is heard.

The cries die off soon enough and Dick sighs in relief.

Of course he was happy that Jason had come into his and Kon's lives but…was it rude of him to want to sleep for once?

For the past three weeks he's been rising before dawn in order to keep his baby boy happy and swell but…one could only take so much.

"Papa's sleeping." Kon's voice echoes through the room and Dick cracks open an eye to find the half Kryptonian and the baby standing at the door.

The small infant giggles when Kon puckers his lips slightly in an air kiss and reaches up and grasp a handful of his father's hair.

Kon only chuckles and allows the boy to pull at the black locks.

"He's going to make you go bald." Dick mumbles softly before yawning.

"You should be asleep. Those bags under your eyes aren't getting any smaller." Kon responds as he makes his way over to the other man.

Jason wiggles out of his Father's chest and lays beside his papa. The boy's blue eyes shine with delight when Richard presses his lips to the child's head.

At two months old, the baby looked at least four times his age and was developing Kryptonian qualities already.

He was already growing teeth and could understand not only his own name but others as well.

He knew the difference between Papa and Dad. He could somewhat communicate with his parents and even showed signs of gaining powers. Even at this young age, both men could tell that their son was bound to be a great hero one day.

"Head back to sleep. Jase and I will go out and get breakfast." Conner says as he lifts the baby into his arms.

"Nothing too greasy. And make sure to give him his medicine. I don't want him to have to go back to Cadmus any time soon." Dick mumbles and pulls the blankets tighter around his body.

"Okay. We'll go overt o the diner at the end of the block." Conner says and bends to place his lips over his husband's.

"Bundle him up. Winter in Gotham is brutal." Dick says and watches as his boys leave the room.

Only a few miles away, Wayne manor is silent and dark.

Clark sighs as he wakes up and stretches, his hand unconsciously wandering over to0 the other side of the bed. Only to find it not only empty but also cold.

"Bruce?" Clark sits up in hopes of spotting Bruce by the window or in the bathroom.

No such luck.

He only finds a note taped to his alarm clock along with a Batarang.

The elegant writing only says 'Emergency down town. Be back by sunrise.'

Clark grimaces as the note and stands from the bed.

Making his way over to the cave silently, Clark finds Bruce seated at the Bat computer, his cowl still up and back stiff.

"I thought you said you were giving all this up." Clark's voice echoes harshly in the empty space and the bats up above hiss in annoyance.

"You should still be asleep." Bruce mumbles, his shoulders growing even stiffer.

"You should be in bed with me. Bruce you promised." Clark sighs and rubs a hand over his eyes.

"I know. But I saw the signal. I couldn't help myself. I know Dick is busy with the baby and Kon is too preoccupied with dealing with Metropolis to notice. I was the only one that could help. "

"You're too old for this Bruce. Batman may seem indestructible but…Bruce wayne…he's got too many people at home waiting for him to be recklessly putting his life on the line." Clark mumbles as he walks over to the bat.

After pulling the cowl down, Clark finds his spouse's eyes filled with stress and exhaustion.

"I know…I just can't give it up."

"You have to. For me…for you…for Dick and Jason. For all the others that care about you." Clark wraps his around Bruce's shoulders and feels the other man relax. "Come back to bed."

"In a bit. One last file and I'll head back."

"One more file my butt. Come on." Clark mumbles and pulls the other up from the chair easily.

Bruce lets out a smile as he allows Clark to drag him back to bed.

He may not be happy… but Clark sure was good looking when he was angry.

**Huge thanks to the amazing Mystrothedefender for allowing me to add on to their amazing story as well as for giving me the idea for the first chapter.**

**Don't forget to drop a review and if you guys haven't read the original story go check it out, it's great. **

**As always, thanks a bunch.**


	2. first word

**Jason: One year and three months.**

Dick looks up from the kitchen stove to find Jason hobbling on two legs, desperately trying to walk over to Kon.

"Come on buddy, you can do this." Conner encourages with a smile and holds out his hands.

The small boy only giggles and takes three steps forward before taking one back in order to keep his balance.

The large growth spurts had come to an end around the eighth month of being with his parents and Jason now looks close to his age. He was responding mostly like a normal child and was experiencing a real childhood.

This included constant pampering from his Kryptonian father and ever present protection from his papa.

Dick turns back to the pot of pasta in front of him and smiles when he hears happy giggling and cheers from Kon.

"So when is the Kid getting here?" Conner asks from the living room carpet.

Conner was referring to Dick's younger brother, Tim.

"Around seven." Dick answers and watches as Jason laughs whilst Conner holds him up in the air and makes airplane noises.

"He said something about having good news right?" Conner says and laughs when his son joins in with his own noises.

"Yeah, something about school I think."

"Awesome. I smell smoke." Conner sits up and frowns.

Dick looks over to the oven and rushes over in hopes of saving dessert.

Conner makes his way over to find a tray of burnt cookies on the counter.

"Brings back memories at least." Conner mumbles and shrugs.

"Very funny." Dick mumbles and sighs. "Go give Jason a bath. I want him clean for dinner." Dick says and moves to throw out the cookies.

Dinner passes by smoothly enough with Tim sharing the news of his decision of moving back to Gotham in order to teach at Gotham Academy.

By the time Tim leaves and both parents are putting Jason to bed, it's almost midnight.

The toddler lets his Dad place him in his crib and smiles slightly when he receives kisses on his head.

"He's tiny." Conner comments as he and Dick watch their son drift off to sleep.

"He won't be for long. Soon he'll…start going to preschool and then…high school…and then university and…he'll be gone."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself there Dick." Conner chuckles and wraps an arm around the other's waist.

They don't speak any more and watch the baby.

Just as he's drifting off into slumber though…his small eyes open and he looks at his Papa.

He smiles and opens his mouth.

Conner watches with a frown before his eyes widen in realization.

The small boy only giggles before uttering a soft but clear 'papa'.

"Did he just?" Conner asks in shock.

"His first word." Dick mumbles in surprise, his blue eyes filling with joy and pride as he fights down a scream of happiness.

The small boy only giggles before sighing and finally drifting off to sleep.


	3. Giving Thanks

**Jason: (three and a half years old)**

"Jase! Time for lunch buddy!" Dick calls from the kitchen, his hands full with plates.

"'kay papa." The clear voice echoes through the home softly as the toddler runs over form the living room.

Dick sets down the plate of Mac n' Cheese in front of the boy and smiles as he digs in immediately.

He himself sits across from his son and starts eating his own meal.

" Daddy's going to be home early tonight." He tells Jason and watches as the little boy's eyes widen with glee.

The boy had missed his dad the past few weeks. Falling asleep way too early to even catch a glimpse of the man due to his new job at Wayne enterprises.

"Grandpa?" Jason asks.

"Grandpa Clark and Grandpa Bruce are-"

"Right here!" Clark's voice calls from the front door as he lets himself and his spouse in without knocking.

Jason cheers in delight as the man of steel plucks him out of his chair and spins him in a circle.

"Hey Bruce." Dick greets as his adoptive father sits beside him.

"Dick." Bruce smiles and chuckles as he watches his grandson and husband horse around.

"Alright Clark, Jase needs to finish his lunch." Dick says with a grin.

Clark pouts and places the boy back down, Jase giggles but goes back to eating his cheesy meal.

"Should the kid really be eating? Dinner's going to be big." Clark says as he sits down as well.

Clark was referring to the thanksgiving meal the family would be having later on that night.

"he'll starve." Dick chuckles and picks at his own food.

"You will too if you don't eat." Bruce comments and frowns.

"Not really feeling all too well." Dick shrugs and turns his attention back to Jason.

"This is about Conner's job isn't it?" Clark mumbles, recognizing the familiar sad glint in the younger man's eyes.

"Maybe." Dick responds and stands form the table.

"Papa?" Jason follows his father over to the sink with his empty plate and a smile.

"Yes Jason?" Dick responds and takes the plate.

"Daddy will be home…right?" the boy asks.

"Yes. He'll be in before dinner." Dick bends and pecks the boy's head softly.

"Come on sport, let's go break in that car track you never even use." Clark calls and chuckles when Jason almost flies out of the kitchen.

"You know Conner's doing very well, Dick." Bruce says softly.

"I know." Dick sighs.

"He's working his way up the ladder. That's why the hectic hours have been in play."

"I know Bruce."

"You shouldn't be upset with him."

"I know Bruce." Dick places the washed plates on the drying rack and turns to his father. "But his son hasn't even seen him in over three weeks. You don't know what it's like to have your baby wake you up at night and not let you hold him because he wants his Dad not his papa." Dick says, his voice filling with malice.

"No, but I do know what it's like to have my boy hug me and not let go after a three week period of work. It's a good feeling Dick." Bruce says, his eyes filling with knowledge suddenly.

"I can only imagine, considering the fact neither you nor Conner will let me go back to work ."

"Jason needs you to looks after him. No one wants to send him to some…day care." Bruce mumbles.

"I just don't find it fair that you two get to work your butts off but Clark and I are stuck being house wives." Dick spits out angrily.

"It's for the best Dick. You're needed with Jason. Not at Wayne tech."

"Comforting." Dick mumbles and turns to the oven, his attention shifting over to the thanksgiving dinner.

Conner arrives at five thirty and is immediately attacked by Jason.

Dick watches form the kitchen at his son forces Conner down to the floor in order to play with his toys.

It takes a while but eventually Jason let's Conner go over to the kitchen.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you were-"

Dick is cut off by strong hands turning him and lips pressing against his own.

The kiss is sweet but meaningful and Dick feels the anger wash away from his body, suddenly only happy that Kon was home.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had a few things to take care of." Conner whispers and plants another chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

"It's fine. Mind helping me?" Dick asks and turns to the stove.

"Just tell me what to do." Conner says as he pulls his sleeves up from his hands.

"Reheat the gravy." Richard mumbles as he turns his attention to the turkey.

Dinner passes by smoothly. Dick receives multiple compliments from the family on his cooking and stories of his and Conner's pasts are told.

Jason laughs at the tales of his Dad's high school football times, and giggles at Bruce's stories of how his papa would run around the house with his underwear over his pants, pretending to be superman.

Jason, of course still didn't know that his fathers and grandfathers were all superheroes at one point – or in some cases still were- and found the idea of Dick pretending to be anything was simply hysterical.

By nine, Jason is fast asleep in Bruce's arms after playing a very tiring game of hide and go seek with Clark.

At eleven, Bruce decides it's time for him and Clark to go home and around midnight, Dick is lying in bed.

He reads a book as he waits for Conner to come to bed.

When the Kryptonian clone finally lays down, his head resting on the former Robin's shoulder, Dick only chuckles and puts the book away.

"Dick?"

"Hm?" Conner looks up at his husband for a short while before leaning up and planting a kiss on the man's lips.

"I love you." Conner whispers.

"Love you too."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Conner and Richard slept in each other's arms peacefully.

Jason didn't wake up in the middle of the night.

Conner didn't get an emergency call for work.

Superboy didn't have a crisis to attend to.

And…no nightmares were present.

That night, not only did Jason experience his first 'Thanksgiving Family Dinner', his parents also remembered the reason why they were in love.

Richard was once again protected by his Warrior's arms, and Conner once again had his fallen angel in his embrace.

That wonderful night…everything fell into place.


	4. First Day

**Just a heads up, I'll be uploading fore than once a day today and tomorrow due to the fact that I'll be absent for two weeks. **

**Keep a look out for the next few chapters.**

**Event: First day of school**

**JASON: Five years old. **

Conner plucks his son out of the car and places the boy down onto the pavement, his eyes wandering over to the large building that was Gotham Primary Academy. He hears his husband's door close and looks down to find Jason slipping on his Superman backpack with a large smile.

"You ready?" Dick whispers and clasps Conner's hand tightly.

"Shouldn't you be asking Jase that question?" Conner asks, but squeezes back gently.

"But I am ready Daddy." Jason says happily as they start walking towards the large front doors of the building.

Before Conner opens the door, he lets go of Dick's hand and run a hand through his hair, perfecting his 'careless older brother' look with ease.

The woman at the front desk snaps to attention when he catches sight of the good looking man that is Dick Grayson.

She smiles up at Conner's husband and flirts heavily before handing Jason his brand new ID card and pointing them towards a hallway. The whole time, Conner retrains himself from blowing a fuse.

Conner grabs Jason hand gently and they make their way towards the other parents who are walking aimlessly around the big building.

Dick seems to know all the right turns and soon enough, they find themselves in a very loud classroom.

Jason's eyes are as wide as dinner plates as he looks around at all the other kids.

"Mr. Grayson!" an elderly woman walks over to them with a warm smile and Conner kneels down to let Dick handle the woman.

"You ready for this Buddy?" Kon asks his son, still wary of letting his boy go.

"Yes! Papa promised me it would be fun."

"Yeah well…just making sure." Conner mumbles.

"I didn't know you had two boys." Conner looks up to find Dick chuckling and shaking his head.

"He doesn't make very many appearances." Dick explains and blushes brightly.

Long ago, they had agreed on sticking to the story of Richard Grayson taking up the family habit of adopting strays.

As far as anyone else knew, Conner and Jason were the first pair of boys Dick had taken in.

"Well…shouldn't he be in school?" the woman asks in confusion.

"I have a free period now. Wanted to say goodbye to my brother." Conner responds, lowering his voice and dumbing down his vocabulary in order to perfect his disguise.

They're asked no more questions and Dick kneels to say goodbye to his son.

"You'll be alright okay? This is going to be fun." Dick promised and fixed his son's crazy mess of hair.

"Yes Papa." The boy responds.

"And if any of these brats pick on you, you be sure to let me know." Conner adds, very well aware of the fact that Jason's teacher was standing right behind them and that her concentration was locked on him.

Jason giggles and nods, not sure why his Dad was talking weirdly but enjoyed the game none the less.

Conner nods back and stands up. Dick says a few more things and Conner turns to look around the room.

He could spot several dangerous spots in the room but said nothing, not wanting to cause trouble.

That's when he felt a sudden pressure on his legs.

Conner turns to find a small blond boy sitting on the ground, his hand rubbing his small shoulder and his eyes wide with panic.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Conner looks up to find a man behind the small boy. "Charles wasn't watching where he was going."

Conner notices the thick Irish accent and only bends to pluck the boy up onto his feet before nodding.

"No big deal, the kid looks like he's seen a ghost." He mumbles, not wanting to really speak with this man but knowing very well he had to.

"We just moved down from Ireland, Charles isn't very sure of what's going on. He's a bit frightened."

"Conner? You ready to go?" Conner turns to find Dick walking over with Jason still clasps onto his hand.

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you." Conner says to the man before turning.

Jason's eyes widen slightly before he runs over to stand in front of Charles.

"Hi. I'm Jason. What's your name?" He asks, his eyes filling with happiness and joy.

The blond boy lifts his head and Conner catches a glimpse of the light green eyes. The round orbs stare at Jason for a second before he smiles slightly to respond.

"Charlie." He says softly.

"Wanna be friends?" Jason asks confidently, his hand reaching out as if to ask for Charlie to place his own into Jason's grasp.

Charlie laughs and only takes Jason's hand.

Both boys run off towards the rest of their class and Conner is left awestruck.

His baby boy…had just made a friend.

Not only that but Jason had done it all in less than five minutes!

"I should get going. It was nice meeting you." The man chuckles before leaving.

Dick is close to tears by the time Conner turns his attention over to him.

"Come on, Let's get back home." Conner rolls his eyes, trying to be strong for the two of them.

"He's growing up." Dick whispers as they walk away.

**I had so much fun writing this. I had to go and ask my parents about how I reacted to my first day of kindergarten in order to get the reaction just right. I apparently met my best friend by just walking up to him while he was crying and sat down. I started crying too and he looked up and asked why I was crying. I said 'I don't know' and asked why he was crying.**

**He said he was sobbing because he missed hi9s parents and I laughed. He laughed too and I asked 'Wanna be friends?' he said yes…and we went back to crying.**

**I was an odd child, I know. But that's how I met him. **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Gymnastics

**Event: First gymnastics class**

**JASON: EIGHT YEARS OLD.**

Dick pulls up to the large building in downtown Gotham with a smile. The rain pouring outside isn't even enough to bring him down as he turns of the car and reaches over to unbuckle Jason.

"Ready for this?" Dick asks with a bright smile.

Jason only sighs and nods weakly.

"Oh come on Jason, you just have to try it. If you don't like it-"

"Then can I sign up to play football like Dad said?" Jason is quick to cut in and widen his eyes slightly, hoping that his papa would say yes.

"Yeah." Dick sighs, he himself praying that Jason will enjoy gymnastics and not force him to sign his son up for the horrid game called football.

Dick didn't enjoy watching it when Conner was the star quarterback for the Smallville crows and he definitely wouldn't enjoy watching it now, even if it were his son out there playing.

Dick and Jason rush over into the building through the thick downpour and walk over to the front desk.

"Jason Grayson." Dick tells the short woman sitting behind the large piece of furniture.

The sound of clicking keys fills the small place between the Graysons and the woman for a second before she nods.

"His instructor will be Jamie Bindel. He's a high school sophmore at the moment; he's been coming here since he was four. He'll be sure to give Jason the best possible experience." The woman says before moving over to the phone on her right.

She pushes a button and speaks in a foreign language for a bit before Dick hears a door open behind them.

Jason turns to find a bleach blond boy in a leotard walking towards them.

He forces down a laugh and turns back to his father.

"Jaime, this is your new student, Joseph." The woman mutters.

"Jason." Dick corrects and turns to the teenager.

"I'm guessing Jason is the kid?" Jaime says with a smile.

Jason waves slightly before he's pushed in front of Dick.

"Yes." Dick says proudly.

"Nice to meet you. Will you be joining us?" Jaime turns his attention to Jason's father and Jason is quick to respond.

"No." He says quickly.

"Jason?" Dick asks with a frown.

"I want to see if this is worth it. You can't be here." Jason pleads.

"Alright." Dick mumbles with a small pout.

Jaime leads Jason through the door he'd come through and Jason is met with the sight of multiple guys and girls like Jaime working and speaking with kids around Jason's age.

"We'll start you off on the balance beam." Jaime says over the loud sound of bodies hitting mats and of springs bouncing.

Jason only nods and follows Jaime over to a high beam.

Jaime explains how Jason's supposed to get up onto the beam and Jason only follows directions with a frown.

The spring board is easy enough to use, but once Jason it on top of the beam…he gets dizzy.

The world around his sways and everything goes blurry for a second before he starts falling.

Jason hits the mat below hard and he groans before huffing.

"Guess heights aren't your thing." Jaime mumbles softly and helps the kid up.

"I want to go again." Jason forces out, refusing to believe that a…stick…made him fall down.

"You sure? You took a really hard hit."

"Yeah." Jason makes his way over to the spring board and makes his way up onto the beam.

Once there, Jason looks straight ahead and keeps his arms out to his sides.

"Okay, step forward slowly." Jaime instructs.

Jason obliges and takes a step forward. He has to fight for his balance but he eventually makes it half way.

That's when he risks a look down and looses all of his courage.

The world goes blurry again and he topples to the floor.

"Why don't we move on?" Jaime says cautiously.

Jason only nods as he stands.

The next event was the Vault.

It…was a disaster to say the least.

Jason ended up with the wind knocked out of him while laying in a gasping mess on a mat.

Jaime immediately picked him up with a firm shake of his head.

"We'll…come back to that one." He mumbles and he wraps an arm around Jason's shoulder and tugs him over towards a set of rings.

"What's this?" Jason asks as he takes the rings into his hands.

"Try to pull yourself until your fists are by your chin." Jaime explains and watches in shock as the kid easily lifts himself off the floor.

"Now what?" Jason asks and looks over at the blonde teen.

"Try to push yourself."

Jason understands and pushes his arms into a perfect position.

"Is this it?" Jason asks with a frown.

"Jason…try to lift your legs into a straight sitting position." Jaime demonstrates by sitting on the floor and Jason nods before lifting his legs and moving his arms.

"Alright, now what?"

"Kid! You're…you just did that without any struggle! What are you some kid of super human?" Jaime says in shock.

Jason only rolls his eyes and legs himself drop into his feet.

"That was a Stuck Landing. Do you know how hard it is to do that?" Jaime asks with wide eyes.

"So what's next?" Jason asks.

"Um…Parallel bars." Jaime mumbles and leads Jason over to the wooden death machine.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Jaime explains and Jason attempts to try.

The results end with Jason on his back and pained groan leaving his lips.

"Okay so the bars aren't your forte. No biggie; the high bar might be better." Jaime chuckles softly.

They spend what feels like forever to Jaime trying to get Jason to be able to do a single turn on the high bar.

Eventually, Jason is turning and spinning with ease, leaving Jaime and a few others in shock.

"Are you sure you've never done any of this before?" Jaime asks as they make their way overt o their last event.

"Positive." Jason says in a bored tone.

"Alright…this is the Pommel Horse. Your objective is to spin in circles from one side of the horse to the other without getting your feet touch the ground or the horse." Jaime explains before walking over and placing his hands on the horse.

"Show me." Jason says softly, not sure what Jaime was talking about.

Jaime complies and jumps up.

The teen moves fluently around the horse, his face a perfect mask of concentration.

Jason can only watch in awe as the other male moves.

"I want to try." He blurts as soon as Jaime gets down.

"Go ahead." Jaime smiles, out of breath and very sweaty.

Jason places his hands on the horse and follows Jaime's moves as he jumps up and presses onto the horse.

It takes him quite a while but soon he's making three or four turns easily before falling.

"What do you think?" Jaime asks as Jason gets down for the last time.

"That was…fun." Jason chuckles and smiles up at Jaime.

"Great. So do you think you'll be staying?"

"Definitely." Jason nods.

When Dick sees his son walk back into the front office, totally drenched in sweat and with a wide smile on his face, he knows that he's won this argument.

"How'd it go?" He asks after they get into the car.

"I liked it. I want to stay." Jason smiles widely.

Later that month, Dick gets word that his son is the best gymnast in his age group.

Pride swells in his chest and when he's told that Jason will be performing in a competition…Dick all but dies of pride.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**


	6. Camping out

**EVENT: First time spending a night away from home without parents.**

**JASON: Nine years old**

When the doorbell rings, Jason is the first one to make his way towards the door.

One hand's holding his over-night bag and the other it zipping up his jacket.

"Hold on Jason." Conner chuckles at his son's excitement as Dick walks over to open the door.

"Richard, nice to see you." Conner hears the familiar Irish accents and sighs, knowing that in a few moments, Jason will be on his way into the wilderness with Charlie and his father for a camping trip.

"Nice to see you too Bryan." Dick answers with a smile.

"Jason!"

The three parents can't help but smile as their sons hug and start chattering away happily.

"I'll be sure to keep Jason safe this weekend." Bryan says after Jason and Charlie run towards the elevator to their apartment building.

"I'll keep you to that." Conner says as he makes himself seen beside Dick.

"Conner. I haven't seen you in months." Bryan smiles and Conner returns the favor.

"We'll pick Jason up on Sunday night." Dick says as Bryan moves to leave.

Once Conner and Dick are alone again, Conner has to hold his husband for an hour in order to calm him down.

Dick had been reluctant to let his son leave without them but had agreed after Jason had begged and pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Even though he'd given Jason the okay though, Dick was still a worried mess.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

On the way to the campgrounds, Jason and Charlie spoke happily in the back seat of Bryan's Armada.

Charlie had long ago broken through his shell of shyness and had no problem speaking with his best friend.

Although not as loud and spontaneous as Jason, Charlie was still a hyper fourth grader.

"We'll go fishing after our hike." Charlie says happily, his accent not as strong as his father's but still slightly there.

"We can make s 'mores at night." Jason adds and laughs.

Needless to say, Jason and Charlie's weekend was filled to the brin with good and bad experiences.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Sunday afternoon, Dick made sure to have Jason's favorite foods prepared for his arrival.

"He's coming home from a trip Dick, not form war." Conner says calmly as Dick rushes through the kitchen trying to finish his apple cobbler in time for their son's arrival.

"How are you so calm about this?" Dick asks with a frown. "Jason's by…baby! I don't like letting him out of my sight for too long."

"You're going to have to let him go eventually Dick. Momma bear has to recede back to the cave once her cub finds their spouse."

"Momma bear will stay present even when Jason's all grown up."

"What about when he gets married? He'll have kids and a wife and…a life!"

"Why do you assume he'll have a wife?" Dick asks with a small smirk.

"Alright, what aren't you telling me?" Conner demands with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Dick asks in shock.

"That's your 'I know something that you don't' smirk!"

"Alright, alright! Tuesday after I picked Jason up from his Gymnastics class…he said something." Dick says, his cheeks heating up.

" What?"

"Jaime, his instructor, was walking him towards the car. Once we were leaving I asked him…what he thought of him. I meant for Jason to answer with a simple 'He's nice' but he answered with…'He's pretty'."

Conner only stares at his husband with wide eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything. The kid does look like a girl with a pixie cut." Conner shrugs.

"Kon!"

"What? It's true." He laughs and watches Dick roll his eyes.

"What if he does…like boys?"

"So what if he does? We do. It won't matter." Conner shrugs.

"And if he likes girls?"

"Then the girl he chooses better be worth his attention." Conner states with a smile.

When Conner and Dick knock on the Anderson's door, the first thing they hear is laughter.

Not five seconds later, Bryan answers the door with a smalls smile.

Conner can hear his son giggling with Charlie not too far away and makes sure to make eye contact with the other man when he greets him.

"Papa!" Jason's voice rings through the air and Dick hugs his son tightly once the boy hugs his father tightly.

"Jason." Dick mumbles with a smile.

"Thanks for taking him with you. We appreciate it." Conner tell Bryan with a small smile.

With that, they leave and head home.

The night is filled with Jason speaking of his fun time.

He tells his dad of how he caught a fish. He tells his Papa of how he helped Charlie's father cook said fish, and even went into depth of the feelings his got as he hiked with Charlie.

Jason was a ball of happiness the whole time and when he finally crashed, he collapsed onto his Dad's shoulder while the three of them were watching a movie.

Halfway through Ice Age 7, Conner stood up with his son in his arms.

Dick follows his husband over to their son's room and watches as Jason's tucked into bed.

For the first time since Jason was six, both parents kiss their son goodnight.

Dick smiles lovingly at his son and Conner sends his son a pride filled grin.

Both fathers were proud of their son.

Both fathers were eager to keep watching him grow.


	7. Tutoring sessions

**Event: First Tutoring Session/ Rebel phase**

**JASON: Thirteen years old **

"thanks Pop." Jason mumbles as he packs his book into his bag before starting to get out of the car.

"Jason wait." Dick catches his son's wrist in a vice tight grip.

"What?" Jason asks with a small frown.

"You're here to study right?" Dick asks, his eyes set in a serious blue.

Jason rolls his eyes before sighing.

"Yeah Pop. If I don't raise my grade in science then I can't perform. Charlie's just gonna help me." Jason explains for the hundredth time.

"Alright." Dick sighs and lets Jason go.

With that, Jason jogs through the light rain and into the Gotham Library.

Inside the quiet building, Jason finds his best friend seated in one of the many 'private' study rooms.

Jason saw them more like glass cages rather than quiet rooms.

"Hey." Jason says as he drops his Black and red bag by the table.

"You're late." Charlie sighs and looks up from his history book.

"I had practice! Jaime was helping me with a new routine." Jason explains and sits down.

Charlie only gives him a frown.

"You promised you'd be on time Jason."

"I tried Charlie. I'm sorry." Jason says, his tough guy façade dropping quickly.

"Whatever." Charlie mumbles and pulls out another text book.

"Charlie?" Jason's voice softens along with his eyes as he watches his friend of eight years move around angrily.

"Not now Jason. We're here to study. Your dad will kill both of us if your grade doesn't get better."

"Fine, but we're talking about this later" Jason mumbles.

"Okay, so a pun net square is kind of like a fortune teller…"

Jason snaps to attention as Charlie's Irish accent explains the lessons to him.

He understands fairly well and Charlie's patient when he doesn't understand at all.

The rain outside becomes thicker and when they're about half way through their tutoring, the lights in the entire library go out.

"Whoa." Jason mumbles and looks up at the bulbs above them.

"Ignore it." Charlie mumbles as he pulls out a small book lamp from his backpack.

"That's not enough light to see." Jason frowns.

"I don't need light to read. I can explain everything without the book." Charlie says.

"Okay, what's bothering you? This attitude isn't because I'm late." Jason crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Forget it Jason. Come on, we're supposed to be studying."

"not until you tell me."

"Jason!"

"Charles!"

Both boys glare at one another for a minute or two before they burst into fits of laughter.

"Seriously Charlie, what's bothering you?" Jason asks, his hand punching Charlie's shoulder lightly.

"Dad's thinking about moving back to Ireland." Charlie mumbles.

"What?" Jason's smile evaporates and he stares at his friend in shock.

"Lily's used to the Ireland environment. Dad thinks it'd be best to move her back."

"But…I get that Lily's your little sister but…"

"I know it isn't fair." Charlie mumbles.

"You can't move."

"I don't have a choice in this Jase."

"This is…it's…Bull-"

"Don't!" Charlie says sternly, his green eyes sending Jason a warning glare "You know I don't like it when you curse Jason."

Jason only rolls his eyes and huffs.

"Come on, let's get back to studying."

"Whatever." Jason sighs and leans forward to continue his learning.

When the twoboys walk out of the library, it's still pouring rain.

Lighting flashes and thunder booms as they walk towards a nearby ice cream parlor under Charlie's very small umbrella.

Both boys squeeze close in order to stay somewhat dry.

Once seated in a booth with ice-cream cones in their hands, they start talking about non sense.

Jason, as always, drops the new attitude he's developed with others as soon as he start speaking with Charlie.

When Dick picks them up from the ice cream parlor, Jason is still laughing and acting like his old self.

Dick soaks up the sound of his son's happiness as he drives.

The truth was…that after Conner took over both Metropolis and Gotham, he wasn't around the house enough.

Jason became angry at his own Dad and started acting out.

The only time he was actually himself now…was when he was with Charlie.


	8. Finding Out

**Just for the record…Jason still doesn't know about the superhero lives!**

**EVENT: Find out about Dad**

**JASON: Fourteen Years Old**

Jason made his way out of Charlie's apartment complex after their weekly tutoring sessions with his head low.

The night sky was thick with fog and to be honest, Jason didn't like walking around Gotham alone.

He wasn't the biggest kid, therefore not the scariest.

It was easy for him to get into trouble. Especially if people recognized him as the son of Richard Grayson.

Jason turns a corner onto a patch of littered on sidewalk, his bag heavy on his shoulders and the hood of his jacket over his head.

He passes multiple shops and groups of people without a problem, it's when he thinks he'll actually get home safely that all hell breaks loose.

Jason feels a heavy hand land on his shoulder before his bag is being ripped off of his body.

His back is shoved against a wall and he hears laughs around him.

"What do we have here?" one of them asks.

Jason looks up to find five men around him.

Two are dumping his things out of his bag while the other three press him tightly against the wall behind him.

"Let me go." He says, forcing the fright out of his voice.

"Shut it pretty boy." One of them growls.

"Let me go." he manages to take two steps forward before he's shoved back and the nozzle of a gun is pressed against his temple.

"Not so fast Grayson."

"What do you want?" Jason asks stiffly.

"Well…we hear that your dad's got some dough he can pass around."

Jason doesn't say anything and instead glares at the men.

"That true?" another demands.

Again, Jason doesn't answer.

A few seconds of silence are followed by swinging fists and groans from Jason.

He ends up on the floor, now with four guns pointed his way.

"What do you think you're doing?" a new voice rings clearly and the men turn in shock.

Jason doesn't see what happens but suddenly he's being lifted to his feet.

"Superboy." Jason mumbles in shock.

"What's wrong with you Jason? You could have gotten yourself killed" Superboy growls as he inspects his son's face, the thugs already long gone.

Jason only stares at the hero in shock…suddenly recognizing the voice.

"D-dad?" Jason pulls back and stares at the teenage hero.

"Jason stop…what?" Conner snaps back into his heroic character, remembering that his son doesn't know about his second life.

"Dad…Dad, you're superboy?" Jason asks in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid I-"

"Save it! Dad I know it's you." Jason sighs and shakes his head.

Conner only huffs and crosses his arms.

"Jason, you have to get home. Dick is probably worried sick!"

"Not until you explain. Dad you…you're a superhero!"

"Jason…this isn't the time. Get home-"

"No!"

"Jason!" Conner frowns at his son and sighs. "I understand that you want to know. But now is not the time. Get home. We'll talk about this later."

"That's the problem Dad! We won't. You're never home to talk to! Is this what I have to do in order for you to pay attention? Almost die?" Jason explodes.

"Jason enough!" Conner shouts, getting angry at his son for speaking with such disrespect to him.

"Whatever. I'll see you when I see you _Superboy_." Jason growls and walks off.

"Jason!"

Jason doesn't turn; he leaves his dad calling out his name as he makes his way home.

When he slams the door shut, Dick knows something's wrong.

He moves away from his current project to find Jason kicking off his shoes angrily.

"What's wrong?" Dick asks softly.

"Did you know?" Jason asks and turns his glare onto Dick.

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know that Dad is a superhero?"

"Where did you get that insane idea?" Dick tries to play it off with a forced laugh, but Jason sees right through it.

"You did. Why wasn't I told?" Jason demands.

"Jase, we wanted to tell you but-"

"But what?"

"But we knew that you'd react badly. We don't want you involved in that life!"

"You don't know what that life is like Pop!"

"Like hell I don't Jason!" Dick screams, he himself exploding as well.

"What are you talking about?"

"I lived that life along with your dad! I was the first Robin, I was Nightwing, and I was Batman for some time! I quit that life because I wanted to raise you. Jason trust me…that life isn't just fun and games."

"You were a superhero Pop! Why would you give it up just to raise a kid?"

"You Dad and I got married. I got sick of having to live a life of danger and decided I wanted to settle down. We had you and…I was happier Jason."

"Whatever." Jason sighs and moves to head towards his room.

"Jason!" Dick catches his son's wrist tightly. "Promise me something."

"What?" Jason growls out.

"Promise me you won't get involved with your Dad's second life. I don't want you out there!"

"…" Jason stares at the tears running down his father's face and sighs. "I promise."

"Good. Go to your room. I'll talk to your Dad when he gets home."

"Okay."


	9. Family Buisness

**EVENT: Talking to Bruce about the family business.**

**JASON: Fourteen Years Old.**

When Dick suggests that Jason spend the night with his grandparents…he automatically agrees.

He recognizes the furious glint in his Pop's eyes and knew for a fact that when his Dad got home, there'd be yelling and screaming for sure.

Jason had only seem his parents fight once.

It ended with fists flying and nasty words soaring.

At the time, Jason didn't understand. He thought that his parents being able to fight so well was normal. Now he knows that it's abnormal. That it's not natural for his Dad to be able to take so many blows to the stomach without passing out.

He'd been ten. Neither one of his parents had noticed he was watching until the very end, when Jason ran forward crying, screaming for them to stop.

That was the first and only day he was actually afraid to let Dick or Conner touch him.

He flinched away from them for an entire week before Jason let Dick hug him again.

Conner wasn't so lucky though.

Sure Jason would allow slight showing of affection here and there but Conner never got the exclusive attention that Dick received. Maybe it was because he was rarely ever home, or maybe it was because Dick was there for more of Jason's life anyway.

Either way, Conner wasn't used to Jason's touch. And Jason wasn't used to Conner's.

Anyway, when Jason arrives at Wayne Manor, he doesn't pay attention to the large house. He doesn't pay any mind to the large space around the mansion, he only smiles and runs over to his grandparents.

Clark and Bruce had always been two of Jason's favorite people.

Not because they were his grandparents, rather because Jason felt that he could tell either man anything and neither would judge him for what he's said.

Clark is the first to receive a hug, Jason wraps his arms around the man tightly and sighs as he breathes in the familiar scent of Dolce and Cabana along with an undertone of something woodsy.

Bruce is the next to receive his smile and embrace.

Unlike Clark though, Bruce actually hugs back with force.

For an old man, Bruce sure could deliver.

Jason chuckles and pulls back, the smell of the expensive colognes of his grandparents stick to him as he follows them through the large home and into the living room.

"I hear your parents have gotten themselves into a problem." Clark mumbles after he starts a fire in the fire place to Jason's left.

"Something like that. Dad hasn't been home much…maybe that's why." Jason lies, not knowing if his grandparents knew about his Dad's second job.

"Relax son, your father told us you found out about the family business." Bruce signs as Ace walks into the room and lies down at Jason's feet.

" How did you guys know?" Jason asks as he bends to pet the now very old dog.

"Who do you think trained those two?" Clark asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys were heroes too?" Jason sits up suddenly and looks at the two men in shock.

"Jason…you're looking at the original Superman and Batman." Bruce chuckles and shakes his head.

"But…but Batman died when I was three. And Superman…no one's seen him in over seven years!"

"Conner took over metropolis so I retired." Clark explains with a shrug.

"And since he lives here, Conner took Gotham under his patrol route as well." Bruce sighs.

"That's insane! Who would have thought that my grandparents _and_ my parents were so unbelievably _Crash_?" Jason laughs happily.

"We used to be a lot better kid. Back when I still could use a grappling hook without dislocating my shoulder." Bruce grumbles under his breath.

"Can you guys teach me?" Jason asks slowly.

"No." Clark deadpans with a stiff shake of his head.

"What? Why?" Jason asks with a frown.

"Dick made it very clear he doesn't want you out on the field. Besides Jason, you;ve got a perfectly okay life!" Clark says calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asks.

"Dick went into the business because of his past. Conner went in because he had to. You're okay. You're happy."

"but I want to help Dad!"

"Jason…no." Clark says and stands. "It's late. I'm going to bed." Clark mumbles before walking out of the room with a frown.

Bruce doesn't say anything for a few minutes and sighs.

"Grandpa Bruce, please-"

Bruce holds up a finger to his lips and sends Jason a warning glance.

He stands carefully and motions for Jason to follow him.

Jason complies with a frown.

They reach the library and Jason huffs in annoyance.

"Grandpa Bruce seriously?I'm so not feeling the Mode right now, I mean-  
again, Jason's cut off by Bruce holding up a finger.

He moves over to the piano and sighs.

His fingers hit three keys and Jason watches in amazement as one of the shelves moves to reveal a staircase.

Bruce takes Jason's arm and pulls hm down into the stair well.

The door shuts behind them softly and bruce sighs loudly.

"Seriously Kid, you're more stubborn than your Dad sometimes!" Bruce grumbles before he claps his hands together twice.

Light flicker for a second or two before they snap on.

Jason watches in amazement as a whole cave is revealed.

"Whoa…what is this pace?" Jason whispers on awe.

"Welcome to the batcave Jason." Bruce says with a roud smile. he walks over to a large screen and pushes a few keys on a huge keyboard.

More lights turn on and Jason turns when he hears a soft hum to find large display cases coming forth from _inside_ a cave wall.

"This place is amazing!" Jason laughs and makes his way over to the display cases. "What's this?" he asks and moves to the first in the long row.

"Former costumes. They belong to…former heroes, current heroes, retired heroes…fallen heroes." Bruce xplains after walking over to stand beside Jason.

"Who's the dork that wore this?" Jason asks and points to the scaly underwear and pointy boots long with the bright yellow tights and ridiculously girly gloves.

"You're father." Bruce says with a smirk.

Jason sputters for a second before turning to his grandfather rin horror.

"Pop? You've got to be kidding."

"I'm very much serious." Bruce chuckles and shakes his head.

"what about that one?" It's more practical at least." Jason asks as he moves towards the next costume.

"You uncle Tim."

"Uncle Tim was a hero too?" Jason turns to Bruce in shock.

"Yes."

Jason turns back to the Red, Yellow and Black costume with a small smile.

"I like this one better." Jason says as they move on.

"Your Uncle Damian's costume." Bruce says when they reach the next one.

"Looks like he just grabbed dad's gloves and Uncle Tim's costume." Jason mumbles and keeps walking.

"What is this?" Jason asks with a frown as he looks at the blue and black costume.

"Your Father." Bruce states.

"Geez. I'm traumatized."

The next looks better, Bruce revieles that it's Uncle Tim's first version of the Red Hood costume.

"Uncle Tim is Red Hood? As in The Red Hood?" Jason asks with wide eyes.

"The very one."

In the next cases, there are multiple versions of the batman costume.

Bruce explains the differences and they range from bigger utility belt to no cape.

Then they reach the last case.

It's bigger than all of the thers and there's a small plaque at the very top.

"Come on." Bruce says stiffly.

"Grandpa Bruce? Who's Jason Todd?" Jason asks with a small frown.

"No one you need to worry about Jason, come on."

"He was one of my uncles wasn't he." Jason states as he looks at the Robin costume and then at a worn out leather jacket. There's a tattered mask along with a newer one right beside it. Next to that, there's a red helmet. It's cracked at the side but polished to perfection.

Jason looks up at reads the plaque aloud.

"Jason Todd. Beloved Son, Brother, and Partner. A legend best remembered rather than forgotten. Once a Robin, Always a flyer."

"Jason please."

"He died. How?"

"Jason…he's the reason You parents don't want you out on the field. Jason Todd was your uncle. He died while on the job. He…hever met Tim or Damian but he did meet Dick. Jason, you were named after him, but you are not to be a reincarnation do you understand?"

"Train me."

"What?"

"You don't want me to be like him? Train me."

"That will make you more like him Jason."

"No it won't. It'll make me stronger. I'll be able to protect myself. I won't diue because I won't get involved! I promise Grandpa. Just train me? please?"

Bruce looks into the case with a pained frown before sighing and moving towards the computer.

"Get some rest. You want to be trained? Fine but you'll be treated like a Robin in training. That means you're to be in the library before five AM tomorrow. Get back upstairs and get to bed."

Jason only smiles widely before running back up the stairs.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Bruce asks once he hears the doors to the Cave shut.


	10. Training

**POST: 1/? for TODAY!**

**EVENT: First Day of Training/ Charlie problems.**

**JASON: Fourteen Years Old.**

Jason shows up at the library exactly four seconds before Five. He's bleary eyed and yawning, but at least he shows up.

Bruce is already there waiting for him.

The former bat leads him down into the cave with a sigh and Jason follows without a word.

"Let's set some rules Jason." Bruce says suddenly.

"Sure."

"You're not to use anything I teach you unless you're in a life or death situation. You don't tell anyone about this. Not Clark, Not your parents, not your friends. Alright?"

Jason nods with a small smile.

"Got it. Anything else?"

"If I find out you're doing drugs, alcohol, or anything else of the sort I will personally deal with you. If your grades drop, your training stops. If I get word that you're causing trouble for my son, you're training either stops or worsens. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Welcome to training Jason. First matter of business. You've got to gain weight."

Jason stares at his grandfather with a frown.

"What?"

"You're too skinny. You're a freshman in high school Jason; you've got to start bulking up. Especially if you want to keep up in training. So here's what you have to do. Every three hours, you'll have to eat something with meat. No junk food though, you want to gain weight not fat. Saturday morning, you'll come here and I'll give you a week's worth of protein mix. You'll drink a serving every morning."

"Okay."

"Once you reach the right weight, we'll start on gaining muscle. For now, you have to be able to fight."

"I can fight." Jason scoffs and crosses his arms.

He suddenly drops to his butt though when Bruce pushes him roughly with one hand.

"I don't believe it." Bruce rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't ready!" Jason says as he stands.

Bruce doesn't pay him any mind and keeps walking.

They reach a small area with padding and Jason walks over with a sigh.

"Alright…train me!" Jason says with a smile.

"There's a lot of work to be done." Bruce mumbles before holding up his fists. "Follow me."

Jason obeys and Bruce start demonstrating how to deliver an effective punch.

By the time they walk back upstairs, they're both sweaty and tired.

"Go shower. Be downstairs for breakfast soon." Bruce mumbles before moving towards his own room.

Once there, Bruce sighs in relief when he finds that Clark is gone.

He finds a note stating that his husband's gone to have a talk with Conner.

… … … … … … … … … … … .. .. .. .. .. ..

When Jason gets home, he doesn't stick around to talk to his father.

He instead tells Dick he's off to Charlie's leaves as soon as he can.

When he gets there, he doesn't get to knock on the door.

He stops his fist half way and listens.

Screams are loud enough to hear from where he's standing and he's surprised that none of the neighbors have said anything.

He can hear Charlie's normally calm and soft voice above anything else but he's speaking too quickly and with such a thick accent that Jason can only understand every other word…at best! When he hears Lily's screaming he moves to knock but doesn't get the chance to.

Suddenly the door swings open and Charlie's father bursts out of the apartment.

Charlie is still screaming after him and Mr. Anderson yells back, his face totally red with anger.

Lily's still crying and Jason rushes inside to help.

Charlie's in the kitchen trying to fix up a bottle and Jason rushes over into the living room towards the toddler.

He plucks her into his arms and she calms down almost immediately.

Jason was used to this by now.

Ever since Charlie's mother dropped Lily at Mr. Anderson's door, the family's been falling apart.

Charlie's been arguing with his father a lot lately and he's stuck to take care to his sister more often than not.

"Here, hand her over." Charlie's voice is back to its soft tone and Jason complies with a sigh.

Lily's calm by now and she drinks her bottle with a pout.

"What happened?" Jason asks as he stands to stand behind Charlie. He reaches over his shoulder to run a single finger over the small girl's cheek.

"He's threatening to send me over to my mother. Thinks that it still works." Charlie sighs and leans back into his Best friend.

Jason allows it, and rests his chin on the smaller boy's head.

This position had become so normal for them, that the awkwardness of it was long gone.

Once Lily falls asleep, they place her in her crib and head into Charlie's room next door.

"So what brings you over?" Charlie asks as they sit on his bed.

"Needed to get out of the house. Pop and Dad are all mad because…I don't know." Jason lies with a sigh.

"Your brother's been gone for a while. Why?" Charlie asks.

A long time ago, when Jason was around seven, Dick and Conner had explained that Conner was special. He had a 'disease' that made him look insanely young so Jason had to tell everyone Conner was his brother or they'd think he and Dick were weird and wrong.

At such a young age, Jason thought nothing of it, and agreed. Especially since he was still allowed to call him Dad.

Since he hadn't seen his Dad in so long, Jason had to reason to change the way he'd grown up with. Although it still didn't make much sense, Jason had a feeling that his 'Disease' had something to do with being a superhero.

"His job and his school are getting in the way." Jason eventually answers.

"Hm." Charlie nods and sighs.

"Charlie?" Jason mumbles and lays back against the pillows.

"Yeah?" Charlie lies back as well and yawns.

"when we go to college. Promise me we'll stay close." Jason mumbles, on the brink of sleep and staying awake.

"Promise." Charlie mumbles.


	11. Bat Lessons

**POST: 2/? of TODAY!**

**EVENT: Learning BatLesson number 17: keep your friends and family at arm's length.**

**JASON: Fifteen.**

When Jason makes his way down into the bat cave to find his grandfather pacing, he knows there's something wrong.

"You're late." The man mumbles and looks over at Jason.

"I got held up at Charlie's." Jason answers as he drops his school bag onto the cave floor.

"You spend a lot of time with that kid." Bruce mumbles with a frown.

"He's my best friend. Besides, we had our tutoring session today. I didn't have a choice but to stay for a few extra minutes."

"Stop it." Bruce demands with a growl.

"What?" Jason asks in confusion.

"Part yourself from the boy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to follow in your parent's footsteps right?" Bruce demands, knowing well that his grandson was set on becoming the new robin.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Charlie?"

"Your enemies look for ways to hurt you. Charlie would be an obvious target. They'd take it without a second thought. You want to keep him safe? Then part yourself.

"I can keep him safe and stay close Granps"

" Jason please, just follow orders."

"No. I'm not ditching Charlie."

"Jason-"

"No. Charlie needs me, I keep him safe as it is! I'm not leaving him I don't care what you say."

"What will you do when he's hurt because of you then? Jason, this boy can be killed because you were too stubborn to obey. Listen to me and separate yourself from him."

"What's your deal old man?" Jason explodes, furious at the very thought of leaving his friend to fend for himself.

"Jason in the seven months we've been training, you've been late three days out of every single week. Every time it's because you were spending time with that boy. He's a distraction. Distractions aren't good for heroes Jason."

"I'm not you! And I'm definitely not Pop. I don't kiss the ground you walk on and I'm not going to listen to every word you say. I'm not going to avoid seeing my best friend because you told me to. He's not a distraction. If anything, Charlie's the reason I'm even here! I want to protect him, and that means I have to be around." Jason screams, his face a dark red from the anger.

"Jason-"

"No. I'm going home." With that, Jason grabs his back and leaves the cave; Bruce is left to stare after his grandson in shock and fury.

Upstairs, Clark can hear Jason's feet stomping towards the door. He watches form a nearby window as his grandson runs away from the large house.

When we gets downstairs, he finds Bruce coming in from the secret entrance to the bat cave.

"What were you doing down there?" Clark asks in suspicion, knowing well that Bruce hadn't been down into his secret cave in years. And there really wasn't any reason for him to be down there now.

"I was showing Jason around." Bruce lies easily and walks towards Clark with a frown.

"Why the angry face?"

"We had a talk. Nothing big."

"What was this talk about?"

"…well…it was about his parents." Bruce lies again and sighs.

Clark doesn't notice the obvious fibs and nods, not wanting to know what Bruce had said to make Jason so angry.

"Dinner's almost ready." he says and walks away.

The rest of the evening, Bruce replays what Jason had said.

He'd never seen the protective side of the boy and having seen it now, he could tell that his friend meant the world to him.

Why, Bruce wasn't so sure but at least he could tell.

When Clark decides to head to bed, Bruce makes his way towards the cave.

He spends an hour looking over the multiple costumes, masks, and gadgets he'd come across through the years.

"You miss it don't you." A new voice echoes and Bruce turns to see his husband leaning against one of the cave walls.

"It's all in the past Clark. I quit this life."

"But you wish you could go back."

Bruce nods and shifts his attention back to the costumes.

"tell me the truth Bruce, why has Jason been coming over so much these past few months?" Clark mumbles, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Bruce himself.

"…he wants this life."

"And you thought it'd be okay to train him. Do the boys know?"

"No."

"What are you going to do when he'd ready?"

"Tim's offered to take him in as long as he's prepared for the lifestyle. "

"When were you planning on telling Jason's fathers?"

"Jason said he'd take care of it."

"You trusted a fifteen year old boy to tell his parents the biggest news of his childhood life?"

"I trust Jason."

"So do I. but this is a big deal."

"I'm aware."

"had he decided what name he'll go by yet?" Clark asks, not wanting to fight with Bruce.

"He says he wants to be Robin."

"Which costume?"

"He likes Damian's."

"It'll be too small."

"He doesn't know that."

"I'll get to work tomorrow. You keep training him. If he wants to be a hero, fine. But he better be ready when he goes out on his first patrol."

Bruce only smiles slightly and watches as Clark leaves the cave.

At the Grayson residence, Jason is having trouble sleeping.

His dreams are filled with the sight of Charlie's hurt and lifeless form.

Every hour or so, he'll wake up in a cold sweat, wanting to scream in terror as the last bits of his nightmare replay in his head.

At four twenty three AM, Jason gets fed up and grabs his pillow.

He makes his way over his his parent's room to find that his Dad isn't home yet.

"Pop?" Jason whispers and shakes Dick's shoulder gently.

Blue eyes open groggily and stare at Jason for a second before he sighs.

"What's wrong Jase?"

"Nightmares. Can I stay here?" Jason asks, his voice filled with shyness.

Dick chuckles softly and nods, patting Conner's side of the bed gently.

Jason crawls in and sighs as the familiar feeling of Dick's arms wrapped around him fill his senses.

The fifteen year old falls asleep quickly enough and the nightmares stay away.

It's almost Dawn when Conner walks into the room, tired and sleepy.

He smiles slightly as the sigh on the bed and sighs before grabbing a pillow that's been dropped on the floor.

He leans over to place a kiss on his husband's lips as well as a small peck on his son;s forehead before moving to head to the living room couch.

"Dad?" a soft voice echoes and Conner turns to find his son looking over at him with tired eyes.

"Go back to sleep Jason."

"There's room here. Where are you going?" Jason asks, his words slightly slurred form exhaustion.

"To the couch."

"Don't be dumb Dad, get over here." Jason mumbles before settling back itno sleep.

Conner complies and makes his way over to Jason's other side.

The boy moves over and makes space for the older man with a sigh.

When Dick wakes up that Saturday morning, he smiles when he sees Conner hugging their son in his sleep.

The image was just an older version of the moment he had seen multiple times back when Jason was four years old.


	12. Patrol

**POST: 3/? Of TODAY!**

**EVENT: First Night on Patrol.**

**JASON: Fifteen**.

Gotham's night life has tamed over the years. The only major troubles the heroes of the night have is dealing with the Joker praising delinquents that roam the streets every day, calling themselves Jokers and dressing themselves sin cliché clown costumes.

Jason knew this, and despite knowing that he'd probably be held back from helping put the teens in their place, he was happy to finally be able to go out into the city.

"Where's Uncle Tim?" Jason mumbles form his spot in the corner of the batcave, his mask in place already.

"He'll be here soon." Bruce responds from the Bat Computer, typing away in order to hack into every security camera in Gotham.

"Not soon enough. I've been sitting here for two hours! This costume is too slingy, the mask is too tight, my gloves are too bright and I'm uncomfortable!"

"It's part of the job, Kid." Jason turns towards the new voice and smiles when he sees Tim walking into the cave with a grin.

"Uncle Tim!" Jason stands from his seat and makes his way over to the other hero.

" Careful! You don't want to make that mistake out on the field Jase, hero names." Tim smiles down at his nephew before sighing and turning to his adoptive father. "We ready?"

Bruce nods and Tim chuckles before wrapping an arm around Jason's shoulders.

"Come on Robin, you've got a long night ahead of you."

… … … … … … … … … … … …

They'd left at half past ten.

Jason was expecting…exhilarating catches and amazing fights with a few bank robbers.

Not still patrol on top of Wayne Tech.

"My legs are asleep." Jason whispers and turns his binoculars North.

"It's part of the job. We have to wait for this guy to come out before me move." Red Robin answers with a chuckle.

It's a quarter until two. They've been on this rooftop since the very start of their patrols and Jason's getting tired of keeping still.

"Hold tight Robin." Bruce's voice filters through his communication link and he only sighs in response.

"I see him!" Tim suddenly whispers.

Jason eagerly jumps over next to his uncle and turns his vision towards the abandoned warehouse they've been watching.

Sure enough, a hooded figure's stepped out.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jason hisses.

"Follow my lead." Tim answers and moves away.

They jump over roof tops and swing from building to building silently until they land in front of their suspect's car.

"Not so fast Jack!" Red Robin says sternly, smoke bombs already in hand.

"Red Robin. What an unpleasant surprise." The hooded man cackles before looking up.

When Jason sees the man's face, he takes a step back in disgust.

The once smooth skin his formor principal is now burned to a permanent crippled mess.

"Mr. Harven?" Jason mutters softly, barely loud enough to even him to hear.

"Robin! Haven't seen you since I was a teenager." The man chuckles and shakes his head.

Tim takes this as his opportunity and strikes.

A few punches are landed before Jason spots some other guys running towards them.

"Take them on Robin!" Tim screams as he wrestles with Mr. Harven.

Jason obeys and jumps to stand in front of them.

"Use maneuver nine!" Bruce instructs through his link.

Jason nods slightly and sends out a punch and kick combo.

A well aimed knock out gas bomb along with a few other kicks and Jason has four thugs at his feet.

"Let's go. I hear police sirens." Tim says with a sigh.

"Why?" Jason asks with a frown.

"The only hero the cops respect is your Dad we'd be sent in for questioning if they catch us. Come on!"

Tim takes off and Jason is left there with wide eyes.

It's when he can actually see the red and blue lights that he finally grapples his way out of the dark alley.

"Jason!" Tim hisses when he sees his nephew land roughly.

Jason never lets out a sound of pain but once Tim arrives at his side, he can obviously see the broken ankle Jason's now sporting.

"Uncle Tim!" Jason whispers and clutches his boot clad foot.

"What did you do?" Tim asks as he kneels down to inspect the damage.

"It's hurts!" Jason complains.

"Shh. Okay, let's get you home. Patrol's over." Tim mumbles and plucks the younger hero off of the ground.

… … … … … … … … …

When they get back to the cave, Clark is already there with a medical kit.

"Jason, what happened?" Bruce asks as he watches Tim rid his grandson of the boots that are blocking access to his left ankle.

"I didn't bend my knees." Jason explains and winces at the pain.

"Your parents are going to kill me." Tim groans as he pulls down his cowl.

"You? Imagine what Dick is going to do to Bruce!" Clark mutters as he stares to ready Jason;s foot for a cast.

"We can't tell them!" Jason says, his voice quivering from the mere horror of the thought.

"How are we going to explain this then?"

"I fell down the stairs!" Jason says stiffly.

"Dick isn't stupid, he's had enough injuries of his own to recognize the difference between home and field breaks."

"Please Grandpa!" Jason pleads, his eyes turning over to Bruce.

"Jason…I think it'd time you tell them."

Jason doesn't respond, instead watches as Clark starts healing his ankle.


	13. confessions

**POST: 1/2Of TODAY!**

**EVENT: Telling the parents about Robin.**

**JASON: Fifteen years old.**

When Bruce, Clark, and Tim show up at Dick's, he knows something's wrong.

When he spots his son sporting a broken ankle, he's about ready to throw a fit.

But when he notices the angle in which his son;s foot is set in…he merely sighs and walks over to the house phone.

Bruce leads his husband, son, and grandson over to the couch and listens as his eldest child speaks to his son in law with a stiff tone.

"You have to get over here." Dick mumbles as soon as Conner answers his phone.

"I'm in metropolis, can't this wait?" Conner asks, his voice filled with slight annoyance.

"Conner, Jason;s hurt. Make a choice. What's more important? Walking old women across the street or comforting your son." With that, Dick hangs up and walks over to Jason.

"Pop, I'm fine I just fell down the stairs."

"Don't give me that crap Jason Jor-El Grayson!" Dick growls, his blue eyes sending Tim and Bruce glares. "What's wrong with you two? I specifiacally told you the day that Jason was born to leave him out of the family business."

"Dick, calm down-"

"Shut it Tim!" Dick growls.

"Pop, please." Jason stands up slowly and grabs Dick's hand.

"Jason, you promised." Dick sighs and cups his son's face.

"I promised to stay out of Dad's life. I want to do this. I'm keeping my promise!"

"You know what I meant when I asked you that question Jason!"

"Pop, I love you okay? But this is my decision!"

"Like hell it is! You're still underage young man, and that makes me responsible for you!"

"I went through the training Pop! I can do this!"

"Is that why you're sporting a broken ankle? Because you can do this?"

"Pop-"

"No Jason."

"But please-"

"No!"

"Enough!" Bruce stands form his seat and pull Dick away from Jason.

"Dick, Jason's ready for this. It's his choice! Besides he's not too young! I mean you were out there when you were Nine!" Tim says.

"What's going on?" Dick turns to find Conner walking into the room, his hair windblown and his glasses lopsided on his face. "Jason are you okay?"

Jason suddenly finds himself being inspected by his father.

"Dad I'm fine! Just a broken ankle." Jason sighs and pushes away Conner's hands.

"How did this happen?" Conner asks worriedly.

"I fell down some stairs and-"

"He was out on patrol with dumb, after being trained by dumber, and encouraged by dumbest!" Dick growls.

"Dick." Bruce warns, his eyes glaring at his son.

"Is that true Jason?" Conner turns his serious gaze onto his son.

"Yeah, but Dad, I wasn't-"

"Jason why were you out there?"

"I wanted to-"

"You could have gotten killed!"

"Alright, I think this is a conversation the boy needs to have with his parents." Clark interrupts and pulls Tim and Bruce towards the door. "We'll see you soon."

When the door shuts, Dick collapses on the couch with a tired sigh.

"Jason-" Conner starts but Jason interrupts him quickly.

"Just let me say what I have to say first. Please?"

Conner stays quiet for a moment before nodding and sitting beside his husband.

"Alright, go on." Dick mumbles.

"I really want to do this. You guys don't know how much! Grandpa Bruce has been training me for almost a year and I'm actually good! Dad I know you don't want me out there but…come on! It's not like you're going to see me either way! I go out there, you're still going to be out at metropolis. I stay in here, you'll be out in Gotham. So what if I get hurt every once in a while? Pop, I've see those scars on your arms! It's a broken ankle, not a permanent line on my chest! This life…it's the only way for me to be close to you guys!"

"Jason what are you talking about?" Conner sighs.

Jason blinks away tears and takes a staggered breath.

"Dad you've been gone…since I three. Once thing lead to another and suddenly I only saw you on my birthday, Christmas, thanksgiving, and new years. When I needed you, you were never there! This life…it's my one chance to actually get to be close to you again! Do you know what it's like? To be in elementary school and hear 'my dad's taking me fishing'! My dad's teaching me how to set up a tent! Me and my dad are gonna go hunting! Me and my dad are gonna spend Saturday together! And to be the only one to not have anything to say because the one thing I can say is 'my dad is too goddamned busy with his stupid job to pay any attention to me'! My whole childhood I've had to live with Pop trying to be my mom and Dad. When in reality, you're the one that should be there for me just as much as Pop is!"

"Jason please-" Dick whispers, tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

"No! just hear me out! I deserve to be able to make this choice! Pop I get it okay? You're worried about me. but…I honeslty don't care! I want to do this more than I want anything else in the world! I'll give up gymnastics if you want! I'll gets straight A's! I'll never get another detention again! You won't ever get a phone call from the principal if you just let me do this. Please Dad! Please Pop? Just…just let me do this?" Jason pleads, his eyes glossy with un shed tears.

"Jason." Conner sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Jase come here." Dick pats the spot between him and Conner.

Jason complies and sits down, leaning into Dick with a sniffle.

"Okay." Conner sighs and wraps an arm around Jason.

"Really?" Jason looks up at his Dad with a small smile.

"Really." Dick sighs and chuckles. "Just be careful okay?"

"I promise!" Jason hugs Dick's waist tightly.

That night, Conner didn't leave for patrol, instead called Wally and had him take over metropolis for a short while.

Saturday morning rolled in slowly and Jason wakes up on the couch, still hugging Dick.

He can smell pancakes and bacon and eggs.

"Dad?" Jason calls out as he shuffles towards the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, help me with the table?" Conner smiles from the stove.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Jason asks as he sets down three plates.

"Called in sick." Conner answers as he places food on all of the plates with a smile.

"But you never do that."

"I thought it'd be fun to spend a rainy day with you two today."

"Rainy day?" Jason asks.

"Listen." Conner instructs as he walks over to wake Dick up.

Jason suddenly hears the booming thunder outside and smiles widely, remembering the rare rainy day's they used to spend as a family.

They'd consist of movies in the dark living room while they all curled up on the couch onder a huge warm blanket.

"Morning." Dick mumbles sleepily.

"Morning." Jason chuckles and sits down for breakfast.

'_Maybe this family does have a chance to be happy'_ Jason thinks as he takes the first bite of bacon.


	14. Showing The City

**POST: 2/2 Of TODAY!**

**this is the last chapter for the next two weeks! I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed, especially since I gave you nine chapters in less than a week.**

**EVENT: Revealing myself to the city/ First Kiss**

**JASON: Fifteen years old.**

It was a surprise.

Jason had been there, watching with Dick as his own Dad handed Gotham over to Red hood and Robin on live TV.

Sure this had caused loads of drama and uproar of excitement but it'd also caused a lot of good.

Jason was now free to go on patrol and beat up bad guy butt without fearing the police.

He enjoyed the praise he'd receive from the older authority figures.

After handing Gotham over, Conner was also home a lot more often. The family would finally be able to spend time together and Jason wouldn't ever lie about the fact that he enjoyed being the presence of his parents.

Currently…Jason's standing behind a curtain next to Tim. The mayor asked to have them there in order to have Superboy hand over the key to the city.

Jason can hear the cheers of the people on the other side of the curtain.

"And now! the moment you've all been waiting for! You're new heroes of Gotham! Red Robin and Robin!"

The curtain lifts and Jason looks up to see most of the coty gathered around the stage.

"think they can see we're nervous?" Tim whispers as he waves at the small group of kids in the front row.

"Maybe." Jason answers and smiles at a group of girls he recognizes form school.

"Eyes on the prize." Tim chuckles when he notices what Jason's looking at.

Jason looks over to see his Dad dressed in Jeans and a T-shirt. Something he'll never get used to seeing.

The ceremony is short and before he knows it,. Jason is seated between Superboy and Red Robin behind a press table, mics surrounding his face.

"Yes, you in the red blazer." Jason;s father says and points to a reporter.

"Bianca Reynolds, Gotham Daily. Robin, you're taking on the role of a world famous icon. How do you feel about that?"

Jason freezes for a second before clearing his throat and lowering his voice just like Bruce had taught him.

"All I can say is that the former people who've dawned on the cape don't even come close to me." Jason says, forcing his voice to sound sure and confident.

"Thank you." Bianca smiles and sits down.

"Yeah, you in the hat." Jason points to a thin figure towards the back. The guy stands up with a grin and Jason feels his blood run cold.

"Charlie Anderson. Gotham Academy News. Robin, you seem fairly young. How old are you really?"

It takes a forceful nudge form Tim to get Jason to answers.

"Um…I just turned seventeen." Jason lies smoothly, before sending a smile to his best friend.

"You, in the yellow." Tim nods at a reporter and the woman stands with a laugh.

"Gabriella, Gotham weekly. Red Robin, what are you feelings on your partner?"

"The kid's the best partner I could have asked for. He's got a future in this city." Tim answers with a smile.

"Thank you."

The press conference continues with many questions, mostly aimed at Jason.

They ranged from 'what's your favorite color' to 'who are you voting for in the presidential election'.

Other reporters had no shame in asking personal questions such as 'what's your sexuality' and 'do you prefer boxers or briefs'.

By the end of the meetings, Jason was as red as the tights of his costume.

After the press conference though… the meet and greet began.

"How long is this going to take?" Jason asks his father with a sigh as he takes his position beside Tim.

"Well into the evening is when this usually ends." Conner responds.

The rest of his Saturday, Jason is stuck posing with teenage girls and little boys.

When he finally is allowed to leave, Jason hurries over to the bathroom he'd hidden his clothes in before the ceremony and shoves on his jeans and T-shirt.

After transforming himself back into a normal teenager, he practically runs to Charlie's apartment building.

"Hey. You're early." Charlie says when he opens the door for his friend, revealing the gasping mess that was now Jason.

"Yay!" Jason mutters, still out of breath.

"What di you do? drop a lung?" Charlie asks as he helps Jason over to the couch.

"Something like that." Jason mumbles. "What are we doing today?"

"Movie, video games, and Pizza." Charlie says and smiles.

Jason returns the gesture and leans forward to inspect Charlie's selections.

"I'll order the Pizza. Meat lovers with Jalapenos right?" Charlie says with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Jason calls.

Their night is uninterrupted and they spend the night laughing happily at the comedy flicks they chose to put into the movie player.

"So…I went to that ceremony this morning." Charlie mumbles around a bite of Pizza during their food break.

"Yeah? How'd it go?" Jason asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing special. That Robin kid is nothing but a self centered prick." Jason looks at his friend with wide eyes, hoping that Charlie's kidding.

Charlie isn't and instead keeps eating.

"Why do you say that?" Jason asks cautiously.

"the kid just shows it. If you'd been there, you'd agree." Charlie shrugs.

"Hm." Jason mumbles and continues to eat.

… … … … …

That night on patrol, Tim sends Jason on a solo patrol route.

He was passing the library, on his way back to his uncle when he hears grunting and soft voices.

He makes his way over silently and watches in shock as when he finds Charlie cornered into the entrance of the large building by two men.

"Please, just let me go." Charlie pleads, his hands shaking at his sides in pure terror.

"A pretty thing like you?" One of them purrs.

It's when the second one dares to lay a hand on Charlie that Jason acts.

A well aimed punch and both of them are at Charlie's feet, knocked out.

"It's you." Charlie's whisper is soft and Jason grabs his hand and pulls him down the steps of the large building.

"What are you doing here? The library closes at nine!" Jason growls, forcing his voice not to retract back to its normal pitch.

Charlie doesn't answers and instead opts to stare at Jason with wide green eyes.

"You're taller than I thought you'd be." Charlie finally says.

"You're that kid from the interview. Charlie right?" Jason mumbles, wanting desperately not to come off as a bad guy.

"Yeah!" Charlie smiles.

"Come on, We got to get you away from here." Jason takes Charlie's hand and pulls him away from the library.

"Robin?" Charlie keeps up well enough and squeezes Jason's hand gently.

"What?" Jason stops moving and turns to face his friend, only to be met with Charlie's face mere centimeters from his own.

"You avoided the question about your preference in a spouse this morning. Why?" Charlie asks, his tone even and collected.

"This isn't the time for an interview." Jason mutters, this cheeks burning a bright red at having his best friend so close.

"Answer me and I'll leave you alone."

"What do you want me to answer Charlie?"

"Do you like boys?" Charlie's cheeks burn a bright red and Jason suddenly connects the dots.

His best friend has a crush on his alter ego!

"You like me!" Jason whisper yells and takes a step back from his friend.

"Don't be ridiculous! Just answer the question!" Charlie argues and rolls his eyes.

"I have to go." Jason mumbles and moves to take out his grappling hook.

"Robin wait!" Charlie catches Jason's arm before he can leave and Jason turns to face Charlie reluctantly.

"What?" he whispers, not trusting his voice to stay even.

"At least let me thank you." With that, Charlie leans in and plants one on Jason's lips.

Jason can only stand there in total and utter shock.

When Charlie pulls back, Jason doesn't speak. Instead, he flies off.

**P.S **

**I' looking for someone who'd be willing to draw some art for this story. If any of you have a DA acount or are willing to mke one and wold like to try ad help me create Jason;s costume, apperance, or somthing along the liones of that, please PM me?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jason: fifteen years old.  
**

**EVENT: Meeting Uncle Jason.**

**VACATION RECAP (SO FAR). NO ELECTRICITY...NO AIR CONDITIONING...NO STORES FOR MILES! and it's amazing! you know everything besides the part where I can't get internet acces unless I waslk to the town that's not even within a reasonable walking distance. anyways, so far I've been drinking water form a well everyday, I've helped give birth to a baby lama,I've bathed in the river every day, I've washed all my clothes by hand and with a rock, and...I've lived in an environment completely opposite to what I'm used to. I taught at a middle school for a few days last week. earned the name {Profe} and everything! it was loads of fun. the kids here are amazing.  
**

**so...i'm still not back from vacation yet. but today i was finally able to come into the city and find a Ciber Cafe. this will probabbly be the last chapter for another week or so. I get back home on tuesday night. and on top of that...it takes me a while to recover form my vacationing.  
**

**anyways gotta go!  
**

Jason knew as soon as he walked into the cave that something was up. His grandfather wasn't tossing his suit into his arms. Ace wasn't trotting aorund with his tail wagging. And most of the lights were either dimmed or off.

something was definatly not right.

"Gramps?" Jason calls out.

when a single light turns on to reveal Bruce standing in front of the Jason Todd memorial case...Jason gets a good idea of what's going on.

"it's been twenty years." Bruce says, just barely loud enough for Jason to hear.

"Gramps..." Jason didn't have the heart to tell his grandfather to step away form the case...not when he looked so close to crying.

"He was a lot like your Dad. Hard headed...sarcastic...stern...but he was a lot like Dick too. the kid could smile to anyone and get exactly what he wanted. but that was back before he hit a few bumps. Your uncle Jason was...beyond amazing."

"What happened to him? No one's ever willing to tell me."

"He met halfway with death."

"what's that mean?"

"Joker...he was caught by the Joker Jase. One quick shove from the hell sent clown and Jason came face to face with death without meaning to. a quick explosion and he was gone. I was too late."

"it's not your fault though. And besides...Jason passed away a hero. right?"

"Jason!" both Bruce and Jason jump at the sudden voice and turn to find Tim dressed in sweat pants and a T=shirt walking towards them.

"what happened to you?" Jason asks with a frown.

"it's raining out. hail just came down. patrol's off."

"Alright." Jason mumbles in return.

" Bruce..."

"I think it's time that Jason saw the tapes." Bruce inturupts Tim with a curt nod.

"that's not our desicion to make Bruce. Dick should give the okay to="

"I'm his trainer. I say it's time." Bruce says stiffly.

with that, the old man walks over to the computer and start typing angrilly.

"What's he talking about?" Jason asks with a frown.

"He wants you to meet Jason. the real Jason. the guy he was before the red hood was dawned on."

not another word is spoken as Jason is seated in front of the computer and a video starts playing.

_"You aren't funny!"_ a boy, around the age twelve appears on the screen, his face covered by a domino mask and his body clad in a robin suit.

_"that's what you think kid!"_ another voice chuckles and Jason recognizes his Pop's voice form some other video's he's been shown before.

"_put the camera down Dick_" the young boy growl and glares behind the mask.

his Pop only snickers before sighing.

_"but you look so _awesome_ in your costume!"_

Jason's never heard his Pop tease soemone so much and he's got to admit that it's a little weird.

_"Dick, Jason, that's enough."_ the camera turns to reveal who Jason asumes is Bruce. Wearing his batman costume and utility belt. his cowl up and everything.

"_ You're no fun."_ Dick grumbles before thescreen goes black.

the cave is dark for a few second sbefore another video staert playing.

_"Is it rolling?"_ young Jason Tod appears on the screen smiling widely, wearing his domino mask and costume again.

"_yeah."_ Dick's chuckle answers.

_"sweet!"_ with that, Jason laughs before running away. the camera follows as the robin flips and turns and laughs happily.

Jason can only watch in awe as the kid does tricks he can't even do without breaking every bone in his body.

the videos keep playing, showing Jason a little part of the old Robin's life as he grew.

the last video...that's the one that he emembers even after the computer is shut down.

the image of the tall dude wearing a ñleather jacket and a cracked red helmet is burned into Jason{s mind now.

the way the man that was apperantly what Jason turned out to be had said things to the video taker that Jason...just couldnñt believe.

"he was a good kid." Bruce forces out and Jason notcies for the first time that his grandpa is...crying.

"i think I should go." Jason mumbles and stand up.

"Hey kid?" Tim mumbles as Jason takes a step towards the door.

"yeah?"

"don't tell your parents about what you saw alright?"

Jason can only nod quickly before rushing out of Wayne Manor.

when he gets home, Conner is still out. And Dick is fast asleep.

Jason's grateful for that as he climbs into bed.

as he stares at the ceiling...Jason knows that he'll never forget this day.

not only because he saw his family so...vulnerable. but also because...for the first time in his whole life...Jason finally feels as if he knows the person he was named after.

for the first tim ever...Jason had somewhat met the great and wonderful Jason Todd.


	16. Relationships

_**Part 1 of 2**_

**So…I'm back! I'm home, I'm tired but at least I'm home.**

**I will now release the very upsetting news that in twelve days I will start my Marching band Training. And straight after that I will be going back to school. so…I will try very hard to update this school year but I think it's best to let you all know that things will be slowing down very soon.**

**My vacation ended on a very bad note. My iPod fell into the river and I lost six chapters that I had written down on it. I've lost everything from my music to pictures to one shots. Very angry at that but…yeah.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**EVENT: First relationship.**

**JASON: Fifteen.**

It's during one of their tutoring sessions that Jason notices the way Charlie stares at him when he thinks Jason isn't looking.

For the first time ever, Jason's actually _uncomfortable_ around Charlie and he doesn't like it.

"Um…so…do I have something on my face?" Jason asks, making a desperate attempt at making a joke.

Charlie only blushes and looks away from his friend.

"No dummy." Charlie chuckles.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asks cautiously.

"No. Why?" Charlie asks with a frown.

"You're acting weird. You've never acted weird."

"Jase…I have to tell you something. But you have to promise not to freak." Charlie mumbles softly, his green eyes flashing anywhere but to Jason's eyes.

"What's up Charlie? The mode is seriously setting in with all this pouting."

"Shut up! Like you've ever experienced any whelming aster recently." Charlie laughs.

"Charlie, Don't! Quoting my pop is probably the weirdest thing you can do."

"You're such a dork!" Charlie mumbles through his fits of laughter.

"Seriously though. What's got you all squinked?" Jason asks and throws a pillow at his friend playfully.

"Do you remember when we were little and we'd promise to tell each other everything?"

"Yeah."

"And you made me swear to always keep it between us whenever you'd tell something."

"Uh-huh."

"This is one of those times."

"Charlie, you can trust me. Promise."

"Jase…I think I like guys." Charlie whispers, his voice just loud enough for Jason to hear.

Jason feels his cheeks heat up and watches as Charlie looks at him patiently.

"Charlie…what brought on these feelings?" Jason asks quietly.

"I…I can't tell you." Charlie whispers.

"I won't judge you. Come on Charlie, please?"

"Jason…I can't."

"Charlie…this doesn't change anything between us. We're still best buds."

"Do you remember our seventh grade class trip to happy harbor? We were separated into groups by gender and the guys got to head down to the beach?"

"Yeah. You dragged me into the beach even though I didn't want to get salt water into my eyes."

"Remember when we got out of the water? You went over and played volleyball with some of the other guys."

"okay?"

"That's the day I started having feelings…for you." Charlie whispers shakily, his face pale from the nerves he's enduring.

"Me?" Jason looks at the blond boy in shock. He was sure that it was Robin who'd rustled up these feelings…not Jason himself!

"Yes…I understand if you want to leave. It's a lot to take in."

"Charlie…do you like anyone else? Am I the only one you like?" Jason asks softly, forcing the shock away in order to deal with the current…situation.

"Promise not to freak out."

"I swear Charlie." Jason grabs Charlie's hand and squeezes gently.

"That new guy…Robin. I kissed him a few nights ago."

"Robin? I thought you said he was a prick."

"I thought he was but then he saved me…and he was nice and protective and…I don't know, I guess I just kissed him. It's not like he'd ever like me back anyway. He left right after. Didn't even talk to me."

"He's an idiot." Jason says and scoots closer to his friend.

The truth?

Jason couldn't stop thinking about that night.

He could feel Charlie's lips on his own and although it scared him a little, he wanted that to happen again.

And this was his chance!

Charlie liked him and Jason could have Charlie all to himself!

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asks with a roll of his eyes.

"Charlie…" rather than explaining with words…Jason shows what he wants to say with actions.

A quick swoop forward and Jason's lip locked with Charlie.

There's no response for about a second or so…then Charlie snaps to the present and is kissing back.

The kiss isn't anything special.

Their mouths move slightly, the light pecks are nothing but sweet and loving.

Jason's hands move over to Charlie's waist unconsciously and Charlie's move to tangle into Jason's hair.

They pull away eventually and Charlie surprises Jason by hugging him tightly.

"You like me?" his Irish accent makes Jason smile and he nods with a chuckle.

"Duh. I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise."

"Jase? What…what does that make us?" Charlie asks, pulling back to look up at the other boy.

"What's that one word you're supposed to use when a guy holds your hand," Jason tangles his fingers with Charlie's and leans forward. "and kisses you." A light peck on the lips is given. "and likes you a lot."

"B-boyfriend." Charlie gasps, his face a bright red.

"Yeah…that." Jason smiles cheekily before moving forward to plant another kiss on Charlie's face.


	17. The Birds and The Bees

**So…I will be posting later on today.**

**Make sure to keep a look out for the next chapter!**

**Been having some serious headaches all day so if this is a bit short or shopy, so sorry.**

**Anyways, as a part of a promise I made to friend here, I will be accepting 'challenges' since she helped with the whole iPod thing.**

**She's awesome! And since I share all of my work with her, she was able to save the chapters to this story. **

**As for the challenges, those are for you guys to ask for.**

**More info at the bottom!**

**Part 2 of 2.**

**EVENT: The talk.**

**JASON: Fifteen years old.**

Dick refuses to believe it at first. He forces himself to believe that the small bruises on his son's neck are merely from his nightly patrols.

He shoves any other thoughts away and makes himself believe that Jason's new happy attitude is due to the time their family has been spending together.

It's when Dick picks Jason up from school only to get hit with a perfumed smell that was definitely not his Son's that he finally allows reality to hit.

His son had a secret girlfriend…and it was time to give Jason the talk about the birds and the bees.

"Jason!" Conner calls after him and Dick rehearse their speech a few times.

Jason, totally obvious to his parent's discomfort due to the recent phone call he'd had, walks over with a smile.

"Jase, sit down." Dick sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Son, I think there's something we need to talk about." Conner mumbles, his cheeks already a bright red.

"Is something up?" Jason asks, his brown eyes darkening slightly with suspicion.

"Jase, I know you're a growing boy and you'll have urges sometimes…I think it's time that your father and I gave you the talk. Just to be cautious!" Conner explains, sitting beside Jason when the boy starts to stand up with a shocked face.

"Dad! No!" Jason shouts as he's pulls back down onto the family couch.

"Jason we know about your relationship." Dick mumbles.

"What?" Jason looks at his father in shock, his brown eyes widening almost comically.

"I see the love bites. I smelt the perfume on you a few days ago. Jason why didn't you tell us you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Jason looks at his parents before realizing what was going on. "Girlfriend! Right." He nods, playing along.

"Just…promise you're being safe?" Conner mumbles.

"Dad we're…we aren't doing anything like that!" Jason mumbles, his cheeks brightening again.

"So…what's her name?" Dick Asks with a small smile.

"Name…um…it's Chelsea." Jason says slowly.

"Well…as long as you two are safe then…you're old enough to date so we have no problem with it." Conner says before standing up. "But just remember, if you have any questions about sex; feel free to ask either one of us."

"Dad!" Jason covers his ears and groans.

"When can we meet her Jason?" Dick chuckles.

"um…I don't know Pop…maybe soon." Jason mumbles.

"Great! We can't wait." Conner nods.

Jason smiles before rushing back to his room.

Once there, Jason finds a small box lying on his pillow, after further inspection he finds that they're condoms.

"Dad!" he yells as he tosses them into the corner out of shock.

Conner only chuckles and blushes.

"He's growing up." Dick mumbles to his husband.

"Yeah." Conner sighs.

In his room, Jason grabs his phone from its charger and dials the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Charlie…we need to be more careful. My parents almost caught me today." Jason mumbles to his boyfriend of one month.

"I told you that you should have worn turtle necks!" Charlie groans on the other end of the phone.

As for Conner's amazing super hearing…well his attention was on a certain pair of lips, leaving no attention space for him to even notice Jason had dialed a number.

**So…challenges.**

**I will accept any pairing, any plot, any genre.**

**I need to expand my work and I think this will be a good idea.**

**I promise to write to every request. Beware however that I will probably start with the pairings I am most familiar with.**

**The following is the outline that you guys can use for a request.**

**Pairing- ex. TimxBart.**

**Gengre- ex Romace/Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rating- ex. K**

**Idea (optional)- Ex. After a long day of training with batman, Robin comes to the cave exhausted. Bart decides to bother a tired bird and receives an angry rant. Afterwards, said bird decides to peck the new speedster of the team…literally.**

**Ex. Tim comes home from training with Dick and Bart gets him angry. Rants, Apologies, and kisses.**


	18. Confronted

**Please Review?**

**PLEASE?**

**EVENT: Charlie confronts Jason.**

**JASON: Sixteen. **

It's during their science class that Charlie decides to annoy Jason. Lately, Jason's boyfriend had taken to asking questions frequently. Most having to do with total random topics but Jason still managed to get agitated.

"So…what's your favorite color?" Charlie asks, a pen poised over his notebook as if to take notes.

Jason looks up from their lab to frown at the blond boy.

"What?" He asks as he grabs a small beaker of baking soda and beginning to pour the white powder into the water in front of him.

"What's your favorite color? It's just a question Jase."

"Charlie I…" Jason looks into the wide innocent eyes of his boyfriend and sighs. "I don't know…red, I guess."

"What's wrong with your hand?" Charlie points to the bandage around Jason's palm with a raised eyebrow.

"Pommel Horse accident. I tried to do a hand stand on the horse without stretching and fell over. Nicked myself on a pointy edge of metal on its stand. No big deal." Jason says with a shrug as he places the beaker on a hot plate.

" Jaime didn't stop you from doing that?"

"Jaime wasn't there."

"Huh." Charlie mumbles and nods, but Jason can see the uncertainty in his green eyes.

"Charlie…you need to stop worrying about me. It's just a scrape. Promise."

"Would you ever lie to me?" Charlie suddenly asks.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asks, a shiver running down his spine at the other boy's bluntness.

"Would you ever hide anything from me?"

"If I thought it's keep you safe…then yes." Jason says truthfully.

"What if I wanted to know?"

"How would you find out?"

"I'd connect the dots and find out."

"Charlie…can we not have this conversation in the middle of our science class?" Jason whispers.

"Okay." Charlie mumbles.

Their lab turns out perfect and both boys get an A.

Due to the fact that Science was his last class of the day, Jason doesn't rush to pack his things when the bell rings.

Instead, he cleans up his beakers slowly before packing up.

When he walks out, he finds the halls empty and Charlie waiting for him.

"Hey, I thought you'd have been long gone by now." Jason smiles at the blonde boy and leans forward to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Charlie turns slightly though and lips connect with lips.

"Just wanted to do that. I seriously got to go though. Lily's waiting for me at home." Charlie smiles up at Jason and turns to leave.

"By Charlie." Jason smiles.

Charlie turns slightly with a small smirk and waves.

"By Robin."

Jason feels himself freeze as his boyfriend walks away with a bounce in his step.

What…just happened?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jason waits until Conner leaves for patrol and Dick starts cleaning the kitchen table before grabbing his phone and dialing Charlie's number.

He hears three rings before Charlie's voice appears.

"Jason?"

"Charlie! We need to talk." Jason whispers.

"Jason, this isn't the best time…" Charlie mumbles.

Jason can hear Lily crying in the back ground.

"Charlie…"

"Can we please just talk later?" Charlie doesn't wait for an answer…he hangs up without another word.

Patrol drags on due to the drop in crime and when Tim finally tells Jason to head home, Jason all but gains the power of flight as he rushes towards Charlie's place.

The cool thing about Charlie's room…was that it was right by the fire escape.

'Robin' landed silently on the metal floor and easily opened Charlie's window.

After locking the glass and shutting the curtains, Jason lays down beside Charlie.

The boy seems to sense his presence and snuggles closer with a sigh.

"Charlie." Jason whispers softly, forcing his voice to lower slightly as he gently shakes Charlie awake.

"Hm?" Charlie mumbles and frowns before opening his eyes.

"Wake up." Jason forces any and all niceness out of his voice as he wakes Charlie up.

"Robin?" Charlie sits up and looks down at the hero.

Jason was still clad in his costume. Mask still in place and cape sprawled out under him.

"Rise and shine." Jason mumbles as he sits up.

"Jason…why do you sound like that?" Charlie asks with a frown.

"What are you talking about Charlie?" Jason tries to play if off, but Charlie only rolls his eyes.

"So not feeling the Aster right now. My mode hasn't been crashed and therefore I'm not even close to being whelmed."

"Charlie! Quit it!" Jason says out of pure reflex and cringes when his voice isn't deep enough and his laugh had joined in on his sentence.

"I knew it." Charlie whispers with a smile.

"Charlie…how did you find out?" Jason asks with a sigh.

"The firs time I kissed Jason…it felt the same way it did when I kissed Robin. You two walk and stand the same exact way and when Robin gets nervous, he plays with his hair! Just like Jason does. their laughs are the same and that night at the library…I just knew that I'd met you before. Then I started asking all those questions like how much do you weigh and how tall are you and stuff like that. I did some math and you lined up perfectly to his body structure."

"You did all that just because you wanted to know who I was?" Robin asks with a small grin.

"Yes." Charlie blushes.

"Charlie…You have to understand. What I do is dangerous. You could be hurt because you're dating me!"

"I don't care. My boyfriend is freaking Robin the Boy Wonder! I know the risks I'm taking but I really don't care Jason."

"You're the best, you know that?" Jason chuckles.

"So I've heard. Jason?"

"Hm?"

"Can I…take off your mask?"

Jason blushes brightly but nods anyway.

Charlie's fingers are ice hold as they peel of the mask.

The glue on Jason's skin hurt a bit but Charlie's gentle and Jason sighs as soon as the tight mask is off.

"So much better." Jason says as he falls back onto his back with a groan of exhaustion.

Charlie leans over and hovers of Jason with wide eyes and a small smile.

"It's really you." He whispers as he traces the outline of Jason's eyebrows and eyes.

"Yup. Mind if I crash here tonight? Too tired to go back home." Jason mumbles and puckers his lips in a puppy dog pout.

"Sure." Charlie chuckles and kiss away the pout gently before lowering his fingers to the top of Jason's suit.

"If I'd had known this thing makes you get this close, I would have told you a lot sooner." Jason teases as Charlie touches the cape gently.

"Shut up." Charlie chuckles and blushes.

"Help me out of it? It's too tight." Jason mumbles.

"How?"

"The yellow strips…they're buckles. Just push down." Jason whispers.

Charlie carefully presses down on the three strips on Jason's shirt.

A soft hiss fills the room before the buckles pop open.

"A zipper?" Charlie asks with a raised eyebrow as the silver zipper is revealed under the buckles.

"Mm-hm." Jason chuckles and watches as Charlie unzips the top.

He wiggles out of it and tosses the red fabric to the floor with a content sigh.

"When did you get so buff?" Charlie asks in awe as he looks down at his boyfriend's glorious muscled front.

"Quit ogling!" Jason moans, his face heating up quickly, not used to having someone stare at the newly formed abs he was sporting.

"Sorry." Charlie blushes as well and turns away.

"You have extra pants?" Jason asks as he drops his utility belt to the floor and start wiggling out of the tights, something he would always hate doing.

"Yeah."

Jason's handed a pair of plaid pants and he slips them on with a smile.

"Now go to sleep…Robin." Charlie chuckles and climbs into bed.

"Sorry, stopped being Robin about ten minutes ago." Jason smiles and turns to wrap an arm around Charlie's waist.

"You're a dork." Charlie rolls his eyes and smiles.

" I'm glad you know." Jason confesses, relieved that he no longer has to sputter out excuses and lies as to why he can't spend enough time with Charlie anymore.

"I'm glad too."

With that, the boys share one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.


	19. Comming Out

**EVENT: Coming out…sort of.**

**JASON: Sixteen.**

To be totally honest…if it were up to Jason, his parents would never find out about his relationship with Charlie.

But if it were up to Charlie…they would have come out to Jason's parents the day after they got together.

Jason of course managed to stop Charlie from blurting it out to the whole city, not wanting his personal life to get leaked to the tabloids that had started to jump all over him due to the fact that his Pop had gone back to work a few weeks prior to their getting together.

Jason had grown up in a decently normal area and had been able to experience normal life.

Not at sixteen though…his life was very much like his Pop's had been when he was thirteen.

Recently, Bruce had opened Wayne Manor up again to host charity balls and parties of the socialites. Conner and Jason had been dragged along for this unpleasant ride and had been exposed to the media more than ever before.

Due to this, Jason was perfectly content with the idea of keeping his love life under the radar.

As for telling his parents…he knew how they'd react.

His Dad would be awkward around Charlie and suddenly feel the urge to be around them all the time.

His Pop would suddenly turn into a mother and start demanding for someone to explain why, when, where, ect.

So yeah. Jason didn't want that. Not for himself and not for Charlie.

Jason was 100% happy with it just being him and Charlie.

Of course something had to come and ruin it though.

Jason just never imagined that one stupid thing…would be he.

It was a Friday afternoon.

Conner had gotten off of work early for once and had offered to come pick Jason up from school.

Jason of course had no idea this was happening.

Charlie and Jason had walked out of the building after everyone had left.

They had been laughing and joking around. Neither one of them had noticed Conner's car was parked out front by a large bundle of bushes.

This being said, they had thought it would be perfectly fine to show affection. Thus explaining why Jason wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist and pulled him close to his side after their fits of laughter had subsided.

"You're such a dork Jase." Charlie chuckles, his cheeks burning a bright pink.

Conner watches in shock as his son leans in and places a kiss on the blond boy's cheek.

"Yeah but you love me anyway." He answers with a smile.

"Unfortunately." Charlie teases.

Conner can hear everything.

Every last word along with the way Jason's pulse is rapidly beating. An obvious sign that he truly likes Charlie, and as more than a close friend.

He can hear the way Charlie's heart skips a beat whenever Jason meets his eyes.

The signs that Conner can see…shock him to say the least.

But his red face and clenching fists only get worse when his son leans forward and presses his lips onto Charlie's with a sigh.

"Stop Jason! We're at school." Charlie chuckles and pushes Jason away gently.

"No one's around Charlie." Jason smirks slightly and leans forward again, this time pressing a quick peck to the blonde's nose.

The anger that's boiling inside of Conner only grows as the boys hug one last time before pulling apart.

Conner decides this is the perfect time to drive out of his cover beside the bushes and towards the teenagers.

Once the vehicle is viewable, neither sophomore seems to connect the dots that someone had been watching.

Instead, their positions seem to change skillfully to the point where there's not the slightest hint of attraction between them.

"Hey." Jason greets as he climbs into the back seat with Charlie.

"Hey Conner." Charlie greets like he has since he was five.

"Boys." Conner says stiffly, forcing himself to relax enough to hold off his rant until he was at home.

The anger that flooded the clone was not from the fact that his son liked Males.

No, the anger came from the fact that Jason had allowed he and Dick to believe that he was going out with a female for the past four months and hadn't even felt guilty about lying!

When they drop Charlie off, Jason insists on going up with Charlie due to the fact that he's left something in his room.

Not really wanting to argue with his son, Conner allows it.

His anger only builds when he clearly hears Jason give Charlie one last kiss before running downstairs to the car.

At home, Dick is making dinner.

And Conner chooses to let this slide until their family meal. When Jason will have to answer to them both.

"Hey." Dick greets with a smile once he walks into the kitchen.

"Hi." He smiles back slightly and hugs his husband form behind.

"Something wrong?" The former acrobat asks with a small frown.

Conner only presses a kiss to the other's neck gently in response.

"We'll talk about it later." He promises and tightens his grip slightly.

At dinner, Jason is smiling widely and Conner knows why.

He'd heard his conversation with Charlie a few minutes ago.

"Talk to Chelsea today?" Dick asks as he sits down with a smile.

"Yeah." Jason blushes and nods.

"Chelsea…or Charlie?" Conner asks, not even bothering on working his way into the conversation gently.

"What are you talking about Kon?" Dick asks with that small frown of his. The one that makes Conner regret even saying anything but he knows he has to continue.

"I saw you and Charlie after school today Jason. Care to explain?"

Jason's face pales and Dick only frowns deeper.

"Dad…please." Jason pleads with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Dick asks.

"Our son is lying to us Dick."

"Dad!"

"There is no Chelsea."

"Dad please!"

"He's dating Charlie."

The table is quiet suddenly.

Jason's starring in horror at Conner, as if shocked that his father would actually do this to him.

Conner is starring at Dick with a hint of worry.

And Dick…he's frozen.

No one moves. No one speaks.

And suddenly it's all over.

Jason stands up quickly, causing his chair to topple over and he clenches his fists tightly, his face becoming red and his eyes glaring angrily at Conner.

"Great. Are you happy now?" he screams before storming off to his room.

"Jason!" Dick calls after him. When the ebony stands slowly, Conner places a hand on his wrist to keep him in place.

"Give him time to calm down."

"No! My son needs me."

At that, Conner's throat tightens and he lets the other go.

_His_ son.

Conner sits at the table and listens as Dick attempts to get Jason to let him into his room.

Jason only screams back the words 'Go Away!' every time and eventually Dick resorts to picking the lock and storming in.

"Pop I don't want to talk about it." Jason mutters.

The door shuts and Conner stops listening.

He'll admit that he made a mistake.

But…he'd done the right thing.

Right?

It's late into the night when Dick finally comes out and grabs Jason's plate form the table.

"You should go talk to him Conner." He whispers as he places the place into the microwave and begins to heat the food up.

"He hates me." Conner mumbles back.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just upset. Go talk to him." with that, Conner's given a kiss on the lips and gentle push.

Jason's room is a mess.

There's books and papers littering the floor along with pillows and CDs and other things.

"Hey." Conner mumbles form the door.

Jason looks up from the picture frame he's holding and sighs.

"Are _you_ here to give me a lecture too?"

"No." Conner sighs and sits down beside his son.

"Then what?"

"I'm here to say sorry. And to ask why you didn't tell us."

"I knew how you would react. I knew that Pop would go crazy and try to make everything 'perfect' and I knew that you would go into an awkward phase every time you'd see Charlie and me together."

"Did you…ever feel guilty?"

"Of course I did! But…I just wanted to be happy with Charlie and I felt that the only way for that to happen was for you guys to just…stay out of things."

"Jason…I'm really sorry. And…although it was wrong of me to out you to your Pop like that…I hope you forgive me."

"You aren't good at apologies." Jason mumbles with a small smile.

"Hey." They both turn to find Dick standing at the doorway with Jason's plate in hand.

"So…how long have you two really been together?" Conner asks as Dick sits on Jason's other side.

"Around Five months."

"So…are we ever actually going to get to meet your…boyfriend?" Dick asks with a small smile.

"Just…promise not to act weird?"

"Jase…we can't promise you that."

**definitely one of my favorite chapters! So…there's a serious lack of reviews.**

**I don't know if it's because some of you are just lazy or because this story isn't good but…there's atleast five hundred of you reading every chapter. And for not a single one of you or just one of you to take the time to press a button and leave a sentence or two…it's hurtful.**

**So…please review?**

**On to happier**

**Any of the following slash couples:**

**Derek/Stiles (teen wolf) things.**

**I am going to place a challenge.**

**I will be writing it to it as well. And hope to have someone write as well.**

**The prompt is:**

**Isaac/ Stiles (teen wolf)**

**Dick/ Conner (young justice)**

**Conner/ Jaime (young justice)**

**Tim/ Conner (young Justice)**

**PROMPT:**

**YJ: (blank) comes to the cave to find someone waiting in their room. After a long day of training, the last thing they want to do is talk. Not wanting to be rude however, (blank) ALLOWS HIMSELF TO SETTLE IN FOR WHATEVER IT IS THAT (BLANK2) has to say. The conversation leads to unexpected events. (YOU CDAN CHOOSE SAID EVENTS.)**

**TW: Stiles walk into his room after a day of detention, ready to lay down and pass out. what he's not ready for however, is a pissed of werewolf that seems to be set on having a serious conversation. Stiles, being the annoying sophomore he is, annoyed the werewolf a bit too much. Leading in him being shoved against the wall (or desk) and getting ranted at.**

**One growl leads to another and suddenly Stiles finds himself in a very…unexpected situation. (YOU DECIDE SITUATION.)**

**If these prompts don't appeal to you but you would like to be really nice and write me something anyway, you can go all out with an original idea. Thanks for reading! Hope to read soon.**

**Oh! and…just out of curiosity…who would be interested in READING the TW prompts?**


	20. Sweet 16

**EVENT: Getting a Car/ being myself**

**JASON: Sixteen.**

**So…updates will now slow down!**

**I will be posting a few one shots though.**

So…let's be honest.

Jason knew.

He'll deny it and shake his head but deep down…of course he knew.

The newly turned sixteen year old was well aware of the perks that came with being Bruce Wayne's grandson.

He'd grown up around the best of the best.

Yet…when he wakes up to find the keys to a Chevrolet Camaro laying on his bedside table…he was bit shocked.

He'd hit the big one six a week prior and had finally been able to get his driver's license on Saturday.

Today would be the first Monday he'd live with an I.D.

Jason manages to go through his routine normally but when he finds the kitchen, living room, and his parent's bedroom empty, his suspicions rise to an all time high.

He passes the many other apartments on his floor as he makes his way to the building's elevator.

An 'Out of Order' sign later, he's walking down forty flights of stairs.

The whole time, the car keys he'd found clutched in his left hand and schoolbag clinging to his right.

George, the Gotham Elite Apt. Complex, smiles at him as he walks through the front door of the building and out into the cold air of December in Gotham.

Once outside…there are a few things Jason Jor-El Grayson notices.

The first is that his grandparents are standing beside their sons in front of him.

The second…is the amazing car they are standing in front of.

"Happy belated!" they cheer with smiles before moving out of the way to reveal the car.

"No…way!" Jason's face breaks into a wide smile as his bag drops to the floor and he runs to the yellow vehicle.

He hears Bruce and Conner chuckle but ignores them, instead pressing a button on the key he was holding and cheering when the car makes a beeping sound.

"You like it?" Clark asks and claps Jason on his shoulder.

"Like it?! I'm in love with a car!" Jason laughs and unlocks the driver's door.

The sixteen year old slips in and turns on the mechanical beauty with a wide grin.

"Pop!" Jason clampers out of the car and wraps his arms around the ebony.

"Hey, don't thank me. Your dad's the one who chose the car. I wanted to get you a Sentra."

"Dad I love you!" Jason says with a sigh of relief.

"Go on. You'll be late if you don't leave." Bruce says with a grin.

"You guys are the best." Jason says as he tosses his bag into the car and climbs in himself.

"Be home straight after your pommel horse session!" Dick says with a smile.

"Promise!" Jason says before shutting the door and revving the engine.

Conner and Dick smiles slightly when they hear the obvious thump-thump of a stereo being blasted before their son speeds off.

… … … … … … … …

Charlie is stepping out of his apartment building when he hears the distant but clear _Thump_-_thump_ of a car's stereo.

He turns his green eyes up in time to see a yellow Camaro speeding his way.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance at the loud music, the blonde turns and starts walking towards the bus stop.

"Hey cutie." Shock fills Charlie's veins as he turns to see Jason in the driver's seat of the Camaro.

His right hand moves over to press mute on his radio and his lips turn into a smirk.

"Jase…where did you get this?" Charlie asks in shock, choosing to ignore the stupid shades that adorn Jason's face and turning all of his attention to the car.

"Belated birthday present. Now come on. Get in." Jason nods towards the empty passenger seat and removes his shades to reveal sparkling blue eyes.

"You're…unbelievable." Charlie chuckles and jogs over to the door.

"Hm…but you love me huh?" Jason reaches over into the glove compartment and hands Charlie a pair of darkly tinted sun glasses.

"Unfortunately. What's this for?"

"Found them in there. They make everyone look good. Put them on and buckle up."

Charlie obliges and lets out a laugh when Jason speeds off past the bus stop, making sure to honk his horn at the unfortunate students that had to wait in the unforgiving cold.

When they reach Gotham Academy, Jason's stereo is blasting and the car causes loads of attention.

Just like Jason had planned.

"Stay in the car." The athlete says with a smile as he turns the sound system off and unlocks his door.

"Why?"

"Trust me." with that, Jason gets out of the car slowly and confidently.

Charlie can only watch as his boyfriend walks over to his own door and opens it with a smirk.

A pale hand is offered and Charlie can only stare in utter shock.

"Jase." Charlie mumbles as he accepts the hand. "What are you doing?"

"Consider it an early Christmas present. I've decided that I'm done hiding." Jason answers softly and shuts the Camaro door.

"Are…are you sure about this?" Charlie asks as he shrugs his bag onto his shoulder.

"Trust me. Once this is all over…life will be on the north side of Crash." Jason says surly before leaning forward and pressing his lips his Charlie's temple.

"If you say so." Charlie mumbles before he's pulled along towards the school building.

Jason doesn't miss the whispering and pointing.

He's not blind to the disapproving stares.

But he is immune to the feeling of guilt and embarrassment at this point.

This was something he chose to do.

And if his Uncle Damian had ever taught him anything, it was to be sure of a decision no matter how difficult the consequences come to be.

The boys make it safely to their geometry class and manage to sit down in their usual seats without anyone making a direct comment.

"Keep your head held high and ignore them Charlie." Jason whispers into the blonde's ear softly.

"You know I don't like being the center of attention." The Irish boy whispers, his accent thickening considerably. A clear sign to Jason that Charlie was terrified.

"Do you love me?" Jason asks, his lips grazing the shell of Charlie's ear with every word.

"Of course I do." Charlie says sternly, his green eyes hardening with certainty.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then believe me when I say that if you just ignore them…all of this will blow over quickly."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

School carries on.

Jason ignores the comments and pointing.

And when he and Charlie walk towards the Camaro at the end of the day…he isn't surprised to find a crowd of reporters and photographers outside of the school gates.

"Jase." Charlie stops in his tracks and stares at the men and women with wide eyes.

"Hey…everything is going to be okay." Jason whispers and tugs the blonde boy to the car.

Charlie buckles up and bows his head as Jason gets into his own seat.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asks as they drive to the gates.

"I have pommel horse practice."

"Can I come with?" Charlie asks as Jason drives past the black iron doors.

Suddenly the car is ambushed by people.

"Pull up your hood and keep your head down. Trust me." Jason instructs as he slows down when someone steps in front of the car.

Charlie nods and pulls the hood of his jacket over his face and bows his head.

"so?" Charlie asks as Jason's hand comes over to grip his own.

"Why don't you want to go home?" the ebony asks with a frown.

"_Mr. Grayson!"_

"_Jason!"_

"_Who's the lucky boy?"_

"_when did you turn gay?" _

Charlie's ears are assaulted by the questions and he sighs.

"Mom is visiting. She and dad have been fighting all weekend."

"right…sorry I forgot." Jason mumbles.

"It's okay. You've been busy with your Robin stuff."

"I really am sorry Charlie." Jason squeezes his boyfriends hand gently before speeding off as soon as the crowd of people move just enough.

"so?"

"Yeah, you can come with." Jason says before turning on the radio.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

At the gym, Jason suits up for practice and walks over to the pommel horse with Charlie's hand still in his.

"Hey kid." Jaime mumbles softly as he stretches.

"Go sit on the stands." Jason mumbles softly.

From the red bleachers, Charlie watches in awe and pride as his boyfriend moves fluently and gracefully.

Eventually however, he averts his attention to his laptop…hoping to get a few answers now that Jason was distracted.

Charlie had started an investigation of his own after Jason had told him of his family and gene origins.

So far, Charlie had discovered a few things about Jason that no one else seemed to know.

Like his abnormal strength, his too quick reflexes, and a few other abilities that Charlie suspected were the outcome of the Kryptonian part of his DNA.

If his math was correct, the amount of super human DNA Jason had in his blood should start reacting in a matter of months. At the latest a year.

To put it simply…Jason would develop abilities.

Charlie was positive of it…but he didn't feel like it was the right time to tell Jason.

… … … … … …

When Jason arrives at his apartment complex with Charlie, he's relieved that there isn't anyone waiting.

"The elevator's broken?" Charlie asks with wide eyes.

"Yup. Come on." Jason says with a slight smile.

"You're kidding! Jase you're apartment is on the top floor!"

"It'll give you some leg exercise." Jason says cheekily.

"Cute." Charlie rolls his eyes but follows after the Robin.

Charlie makes it to the eleventh floor before he's panting and wheezing.

"You seriously need to build a few muscles Charlie." Jason chuckles and bends over slightly. "Hop on."

"What?" Charlie asks in surprise.

"You heard me! Come on." Jason sighs and pulls Charlie up onto his back.

Once Jason reaches his door, he's barely breathing rapidly. He hasn't broken a sweat and Charlie makes sure to make a mental note of this.

Inside, Charlie and Jason find Conner and Dick sitting on the couch…lip locked.

"Dad!" Jason shouts in terror when he hears his pop let out a moan.

"Geez!" Conner gasps and Dick jumps away with red cheeks.

"Jase. We didn't hear you come in." Dick mumbles and stands up.

"…I have no words." Charlie mumbles with wide eyes.

"Thank god the kid already knows about us. It'd be hard to explain this." Conner mumbles before standing up as well.

"Come on." Jason mumbles before pulling Charlie towards his room.

"Keep the door open!" Dick calls behind them.

"Pop!" Jason whines with a huff.

Conner only chuckles and stands up.

"That was embarrassing." Dick mumbles as the clone pulls him into his arms.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself." Conner teases before bending down to plant another kiss on his husband's lips.

"Maybe…we should ask Bruce to keep Jason in longer for training tonight." Dick whispers softly before returning the lip lock.

"Sounds good to me." Conner smirks slightly before picking up the shorter ebony into his arms.

"You know it's still insanely weird to know that you still look seventeen and I'm withering away into an old man." Dick mumbles as they make it to their room.

"Still love you." Conner whispers as he shuts the door and locks the silver latch.

"Say it again?" Dick pleads as he's set down on the pillows.

"I love you." Conner lays down over him and smiles.

"I love you too."

True to his word, Dick makes sure to send his adoptive father a text message.

That night.

December 20th, 2038.

Conner Kent made love to Richard Grayson for the first time in…what felt like forever to both of them.

That night…was special.

To them both.

And that same night...trouble began to brew on the other side of Gotham.


	21. Wanting In

**EVENT: Charlie wants in.**

**JASON: Sixteen.**

**So…I'm tired. But I started writing this right after watching the first episode of the second season. After hearing all of their voices and seeing them again…I just couldn't help myself.**

**I had to write about Blue and Black. Hope you guys like the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW?**

**Also…still waiting for requests…**

"No."

"Jason please?"

"No!"

"But Jase, I really-" the blonde boy is cut off by Jason turning quickly and sending him a determined glare.

"Charlie I'm serious. No." the ebony grits out through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" Charlie asks as they start walking through the crowded school hallways again.

"Because it's too dangerous! You're not allowed and that's final."

"You know you aren't my father right?"

"But I am your boyfriend and I know this makes me sound like a jerk but I'm serious. Charlie you're not allowed to get involved."

"But I want to help!" Charlie says sternly as they walk into their class.

"Charlie…" Jason sighs and sits down beside the other boy tiredly before dropping his voice to a whisper. "I'm living the double life to keep you safe. So that you don't ever have to get involved with the crime of Gotham. I'm 'you-know-who' so that you can be safe. That means keeping you off the streets and away from the nocturnal birds I'm working with."

"Jason…maybe I want to help! Maybe I want to keep _you_ safe!"

" Charlie…please? Just drop it. No means No."

"You're a jerk."

"You don't mean that." Jason sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Yes I do." Charlie mumbles and crosses his arms before turning to face the front of the room.

"You're being immature." Jason mumbles back.

Science drags on and when Jason is pulling Charlie towards the school parking lot, the silence is killing him.

The want to give in is pushing roughly but he forces himself to stay strong.

"Are you coming over?" Jason sighs in relief when Charlie finally says something as they drive past the school gates.

"You know the answer will always be-" Jason's response is cut short but a shrill ring.

The ebony reaches into his pocket and looks down at his caller ID.

He glares at the screen before tossing it roughly into the backseat.

"Yes." Jason finally says with a stiff nod.

"Who was it?"

"No one."

"Jason?"

"It was no one."

"You're lying."

"You'll get mad."

"Tell me."

"Charlie." Jason sighs and shakes his head.

"Fine. I'll see for myself." With that, Charlie reaches over and plucks the phone form the car seat.

Jason flails in an attempt to get the device back but fails miserably and only winces when Charlie's eyes run over the message.

"Jason, need you for patrol early." The blonde reads aloud.

"Ignore it. I can come over."

"Yeah and then you'll end up initiating some…make out session or something! And then leave right in the middle of it. And after that, your grandfather will ban you from coming over for a month."

"Charlie-"

"No! Your family needs you. Go. I don't want to be a bother." Charlie mumbles.

"Charlie." Jason sighs and reaches over to take the other's hand.

"I'm serious. Go."

"…maybe you could come into the cave with me?" Jason mumbles softly, desperate to say something that will make his boyfriend happy again.

"Your uncle and grandfather would skin you alive. Do they even know that I know?"

"…no…but I think it's time they found out."

"Thanks…but no thanks. You'll get into a lot of trouble. And I can tell that this isn't what you really want. Go. Tomorrow's Saturday. We'll hang out then."

"But then you won't be happy."

"Well…that the price we both have to pay. You know…we wouldn't have to pay it if you'd just let me-"

"No." Jason says, his face hardening again as he pulls up in front of Charlie's apartment complex.

"You are such a-"

"Jerk. I know. But you love me anyway and you understand my reasons."

"I hate when you're right." Charlie frowns as he grabs his bag and opens his door.

"Hey!" Jason whines with a frown and small pout.

Charlie only turns with an amused smile.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"You know what! What if Jokers catch me tonight and I don't come back?"

With a sigh, the Irish boy leans over and places a kiss on the other's mouth.

"Hurry back." He mumbles before getting out and running into the building.

Jason watches him for a few seconds before pulling out of the parking lot and driving towards Wayne Manor.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"I forgot how tight this thing fits." Dick's voice drifts to Jason's ears as he walks down into the cave.

"I forgot how good you looked in that thing." Conner's voice is next.

Jason tosses his bag to the floor and makes his way towards the suit chamber.

The first thing the teen sees is a blue and black clad figure standing with its back towards Jason.

The body has its arms wrapped around his dad's neck and is leaning forward suggestively.

Not recognizing whoever the body belonged to, Jason clears his throat loudly.

"Jase!" Conner, dressed in his T-shirt and Jeans, looks up with red cheeks.

"Dad." Jason states and raises an accusing eyebrow.

Conner seems to understand immediately as soon as his son shifts into a crossed armed position.

"No! No, no! It's not what you think." The Kryptonian clone shakes his head and turns the blue and black clad figure around quickly.

"Pop?!" Jason asks with wide eyes.

The man who had raised him no longer looked like himself.

The laugh lines that usually adorned the corners of his eyes were now covered by a tight domino mask.

His hair, which he usually wore in a neatly combed shape was now swept into silky tuffs that framed his pale cheeks.

Instead of being dressed in formal-casual get up, his Pop was wearing a tight fitting Night Wing costume.

The fabric was so skin tight that Jason could literally see the six pack he didn't even know his Pop had.

"Hey Jason." Dick chuckles and Jason frowns in utter disbelief at his 'hero voice'. It's scratchy and cracks a bit.

"What happened? Why are you dressed like that?"

"We need extra hands tonight. We received reports that Jokers are planning a unit outbreak. We need all the help we can get." Bruce walks to them with a small smile.

"So you called in Pop?!"

"And Conner, Damian, and Tim." Bruce responds.

"Don't forget me Bats." A new voice sounds through the cave and Jason watches with wide eyes as a flash of red rushes past his grandfather and stops beside his Pop.

"And Wallace." Bruce mumbles with an annoyed expression.

"Uncle Wally!" Jason smiles widely at the red haired speedster.

"Hey kid. Long time no See huh?"

"Seriously." Jason laughs with a nod.

"So what's the plan?" Conner suddenly asks.

"come to the table." Bruce orders, his voice changing into his 'Batman' voice.

Jason follows orders and walks over to the large oval table.

A single press from Bruce, and a hologram pops up.

"There are six of you. Jokers always start their attacks at center point." Bruce explains as a Green dot lights up the middle of the screen.

"They never come south. Wayne Manor is all there is down here and they know that his place has the best security system there is." Clark puts in and a red dot lights up the bottom of the picture.

"They'll spread mostly to the east. That's where all of Gotham's important building are as well as the main stream for citizens. Superboy and Flash, you two are to wait here and await attacks. You are to stop them before harm can be done." Bruce orders.

"The north side is always going to be the least dangerous. There's only run down warehouses and small homes. Night Wing and Robin…you are assigned here." Clark instructs.

Jason, having expected this only nods. Dick on the other hand frowns and speaks up.

"Why do I get the North? Tim always got the North."

"Dick you've been of the field for almost seventeen years. You can't just jump back in." Tim states strictly.

"Why aren't you angry about this?" Dick asks his son curiously.

"My training isn't as thorough as everyone else's. Rookie's always get the least dangerous spot." Jason says with a shrug.

Dick only stares at his son with shock and pride.

"The West is assigned to Tim and Damian. Understand?" Bruce says.

When everyone nods, Jason moves towards the suit chamber again.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Patrol is hectic.

Jokers do indeed go where expected, but there's hundreds more than anyone had thought there would be.

Thus explaining why Jason was now sporting a busted lip, broken rib, black eye, and slight limp.

"You okay?" Dick asks as they carefully make their way towards the cave.

"I've had worse." Jason grinds out as the grapple gun makes him shift painfully.

"I forgot how hard this job was." Dick mumbles.

When Jason Grayson steps into the cave…there is one thing he is expecting to see.

And that one thing is his Grandpa Clark waiting for him with a mug of warm milk and bandages.

He doesn't expect to see Charlie sitting at the Bat Computer, typing away with Bruce standing behind him with a small smile!

"Charlie?" Jason asks in shock, hissing when his side aches.

The blonde turns in his seat with a smile…the gesture quickly leaves though when Charlie sees the state his boyfriend is in.

"Jase!" he gasps and rushes over.

"I'm fine! I'm fine." Jason says quickly when Charlie cups his cheeks to start his inspection.

"You look horrible!"

"What are you doing here?!" Jason hisses out. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"You did." Charlie mumbles and crosses his arms with a small frown, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"But he's proved himself to be useful." Bruce says and walks over.

"What? Jase! When did you tell Charlie about all of this?" Conner demands.

"I-"

"He didn't. I found out myself." Charlie cuts in.

"He's telling the truth. He's a detective and a hacker! He says he wants to be part of the team. I say he deserves to be accepted." Clark says with a grin.

"No!" Jason says strictly.

"Why not?" Charlie asks with an angry frown.

"You know why!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do Charlie!"

"I can help!"

"You can't get hurt!"

"I'm not a girl!" Charlie shouts, his voice bouncing off the cave walls very loudly.

Jason freezes and stares at his spouse with wide eyes.

"Is that why you think I'm saying no? Because you think that I view you as a girl?"

"Well that's the way you act! You never let me do anything fun anymore! You were all for it when I told you I wanted to try out for lacrosse last year. Now that we're together you suddenly don't want me to even look at the field!"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"But that's a part of growing up Jase! I don't complain when you go and do a hand stand on your pommel horse!"

"I can handle myself."

"And I can't?"

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it!"

"Enough!" Conner's voice is loud and demanding.

"I agree. And this isn't just your choice Jason. It's a team decision. A Family decision." Dick includes

"Since when?" Jason demands.

"Since your Pop decided he wanted to come back into the crime fighting business." Conner states.

"And since Charlie won't just be helping you, we get a say as well." Clark says with a nod.

"You all want him in don't you?" Jason demands with a frown.

Everyone nods and Jason can feel his resolve start to crumble.

"Jase…please?" Charlie pleads and grips his boyfriend's arm gently.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Jason whispers reluctantly.

"I swear!" Charlie agrees with a wide smile.

"…Alright. But you're going through training! And the diet, and the schedule! You want in, you have to do everything. Alright?"

"Okay." Charlie chuckles before hugging Jason carefully.

And thus…a new member was inserted into the family as well as the team.


	22. Heat Vision

**SO…yeah. I've put up pictures of Jason through the years on my profile if any of you are interested and will be putting Charlie's up as well.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter…I did my best to keep it as clean as possible while also explaining what's going on clearly.**

**Anyways, thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Love you guys for that!**

**Could you…maybe do it again? : )**

**EVENT: First High School Party/ First Super Power**

**JASON: Sixteen.**

"This is the place?" Jason mumbles as he looks at the large brick building in front of them.

"Yeah." Charlie smiles widely and nods.

"Are you sure about this? This place isn't really…your scene." Jason sighs as looks around, his eyes meeting multiple couples showing affection and his ears meeting with the heavy thump of a song's bass.

"I'm sure. Come on Jase, at least try?" Charlie pleads.

"Fine. I guess I can give this place a shot…not like I really have a choice anyway; you're part of the team."

With that, they both exit the car and make their way towards the front of the building.

It's Saturday. Half past ten and Jason has been dragged over to the lacrosse team's victory party by Charlie.

Although every fiber in his being is screaming at the hero to pull Charlie away from the warehouse…Jason finds himself forcing his way through the small door and into the hectic party that resides inside.

Music thumps through the room so loud that Jason can feel every thump of the bass in his chest.

Charlie doesn't seem to mind and he pulls the ebony towards the center of the dance floor.

"Charlie I don't know about this." Jason screams over the music.

"You've never been to a party in your life Jase. Loosen up. Be a normal teen just for tonight." Charlie calls back and laughs before beginning to move with the crowd of dancing bodies.

Normal…

Jason takes one last look at the crowd that surrounds him before nodding to himself.

Normal.

Following everyone else's lead, Jason grips Charlie's waist gently before pulling him close.

"One night…one night I won't be responsible for anyone else but myself and you." Jason says just loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"One night." Charlie promises as his arms wrap around the other's shoulders.

And so the night begins.

They spend what seems like hours in the middle of the crowd.

The music never lowers nor does it slow down.

Soon enough, Jason finds himself relaxed and enjoying himself.

It's when the DJ decides to start playing 'Oldies' that problems start to come up.

In one second, the bodies around Jason slow down and begin to rub against each other to the point where he feels awkward and embarrassed.

The dance floor is so packed that he can feel another person's back rub against his own in a way that gives Jason hints as to what type of dancing they're doing.

"This isn't your thing." Charlie says into his ear before beginning to tug him away from the floor.

"I promised I'd try." Jason says and pulls him back.

"Trust me, I'm okay with missing out on this song. Come on, let's get something to drink."

For the first time, Jason actually notices the bodies around him.

He notices how everyone is dressed in T-shirts and ripped jeans where as he is in a button up and tight fitting skinnies.

"I stick out like a sore thumb." Jason mumbles as Charlie pulls him through a door way and into a quieter room.

"I noticed." Charlie chuckles and walks over to one of the many couches that have been set up.

"What is this place anyway? I've never seen it while I'm out." Jason mumbles.

"The team calls it The Safe. It's an old run down club that used to be a huge hang out spot back when our parents were kids. The place burned down though and after a few months of repairing, it became the host spot for team parties." Charlie explains.

"So it's…a club. Kind of."

"Yeah I guess." Charlie nods and Jason looks up in time to see girl walk in with a tray of plastic cups. "Two." The blonde says to the female with a sweet smile.

She complies and hands over two red cups.

"What is this?" Jason asks as Charlie drinks the liquid thirstily.

"Not sure." Charlie mumbles.

"Charlie you can't do that. You know the rules; if we do drugs, our training stops." Jason says strictly before setting the cup on the floor.

"Jase…normal remember? And at worst it's just spiked soda. The team had practice tomorrow; they wouldn't be stupid enough to get themselves burned out."

"I'm responsible for the two of us remember?" Jase mumbles and shakes his head.

"Okay, come on. You need to loosen up again." Charlie rolls his eyes playfully and pulls the other up to his feet.

"I think I've had enough of this place. It's not my thing."

"Just a few more minutes?" Charlie pleads.

And Jason says yes.

Why?

Because he's stupid.

Because he can never say no to his boyfriend.

Because he's a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

So, when Charlie pulls him back into the crowd, he does his best to act normal.

Even if that means imitating some of the guys around him and rubbing against his spouse in a way that was weird and new.

"You're stiff. Just relax." Charlie instructs into his ear after a few minutes.

"It's harder that it looks. I feel like I'm…being a jerk." Jason mumbles back.

"Okay, here, let me help." With that, Charlie grabs Jason's hands and places them on his waist.

"Now what?" Jason asks wearily.

"Just listen to the beat. Dance how you want."

"And if the way I want is a slow dance?"

"Then…we won't come to a party again. Not if you don't like it."

With that being said, they both stop talking and try to adjust to the environment.

And suddenly…Jason gets it.

It takes him five songs but finally he understands and suddenly they're a part of the crowd.

They're hormonal teenagers just like everyone else and Jason finds himself breaking a sweat from all the moving they're now doing.

"You learn quickly." Charlie chuckles.

"It feels weird. You sure you're okay with me touching you like this?" Jason gently tugs at the blonde's waist band to show where his hands are now resting.

"It's new but…it's fine Jase. You're doing fine."

And they go on.

As the songs get faster, so does their dancing and it gets to the point where is feels more like they're rubbing and grinding more than they are dancing to the beat but…it seems normal.

And then…it happens.

One minute Jason's willing himself not to kiss the living day lights out of Charlie and the next he feels an overwhelming heat run through his cheeks.

"You okay?" Charlie asks when Jason's hands shake slightly on his waist.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Jason nods and pulls him closer.

So they keep dancing.

And as Charlie rubs against him, the waves of heat keep coming.

And then…in the middle of a song…Jason explodes.

He feels his eyes tear up before he can't see for a split second.

And when his vision returns, the pant leg of one of the dancer's beside Charlie is on fire.

Screaming erupts through the room and bodies suddenly start running.

"Jase!" Charlie's voice is all he hears before he's being pulled out of the building.

Charlie is tugging him along with wide eyes and once they get to Jason's car, his brain is working again.

He starts up the vehicle before speeding off just like everyone else.

"Are you okay?" He asks as they drive through the abandoned streets.

"Fine…I saw that."

"Saw what?" Jason asks and glances over to his boyfriend.

"Your eyes. You did that." Charlie mumbles, his voice shaky with shock and fear.

"What do you mean?"

"Jason, your eyes flashed gold! And suddenly a fire appeared!"

"No. There's no way. Dad said I was normal. That there's no way I could turn out to be like him!"

"Well that was a lie. You did it Jase."

"We have to go see Grandpa Clark." Jason mumbles.

"Jase?" Charlie reaches over and grips the other's hand tightly.

"I'm fine."

"Thank you. You tried. Things didn't end like I expected…but at least you tried."

… … … … … … … … …

"Your DNA is reacting." Clark states as he walks back to Jason and Charlie with a packet of papers.

"What does that mean?" Jason asks, not letting go of Charlie's hand.

"Your Kryptonian DNA is finally playing its role." Clark mumbles and sits beside his grandson.

"What triggered it?" Charlie asks softly.

The teens watch as Clark blushes brightly.

"Well…there are a lot of things that trigger our powers." Clark mumbles.

"What triggers the…fire sight stuff?" Jason asks.

"Heat Vision. It's called heat vision." Clark mumbles with an eye roll.

"So what makes it happen?" Charlie asks.

"Well…It's activated by…uh…Sexual Desire." Clark mumbles, his cheeks burning a bright red.

"What?!" Jason demands, his own face heating up as well.

"Don't make me repeat it!" Clark begs before standing up.

"What's next then?" Charlie asks, not even fazed by their new information.

"How are you not freaking out about this?" Jason demands.

"Jase…it's normal for a teenage guy to feel that. The only difference for you is thast fire shoots form your eyes."

"You…you're insane." Jaosn mumbles and crosses his arms.

"I think you should go explain this to your parents." Clark mumbles.

"What?! why me?"

"They're your powers." Clark states.

"You're supposed to help!"

"I did. I let you know how to control it."

"Thanks." Jason says with a frown before sighing and making his way towards the cave entrance.

"Wait." Charlie mumbles before running after him.

… … … … … … … … … …

The Grayson residence is deathly quiet after Jason finishes his explanation.

"So…Charlie makes this happen?" Conner asks cautiously.

"…Yeah." Jason mumbles.

"You have powers." Dick says in shock.

"…Yeah." Jason sighs as his hand grips Charlie's tightly.

"I want to see this for myself." Conner states and stands up.

" Where are you going?" Dick asks with a frown.

His question is answered when Conner walks back to the kitchen table with a candle in his hand.

"Dad!" Jason mumbles with wide eyes.

"Just try."

"I…I can't." Jason mumbles with red cheeks.

"You'll have to learn how to control this eventually. Why not start now?" Dick says calmly.

"…but…but that means that…" Jason looks over at Charlie before sighing and nodding. "Okay."

That being said, Jason turns his eyes to the wick of the candle.

And then he lets his mind run free.

He focuses on the feelings he felt at the party.

He forces himself to remember the way Charlie looked after his first day of training with Bruce.

He makes his brain bring back the images of Charlie's face when he's trying to be seductive but really ends up looking like a kicked puppy after Jason can't hold in his chuckles.

And finally…he allows himself to actually think.

He brings back as many Not- So- Clean thoughts and mental images of his boyfriend.

And suddenly the heat waves start to come. He feels his cheeks redden before his sight goes black for a second and gasps fill the room.

He blinks and finds the candle sporting a tall flame.

"Whoa." Jason breathes out before smiling.


	23. Charlie's first day

**I wrote this as quickly as I could so it'll probably…out there.**

**School starts tomorrow…whoopy.**

**Please review you guys?**

**And seriously…I need your help! I've officially run out of ideas for this story…help! **

**Any sort of plot bunnies you guys can give me I will be forever grateful if you give them to me!**

**EVENT: Charlie's First Day.**

**JASON: Sixteen.**

"You remember the rules?" Jason asks as Charlie finishes buckling the ebony up for patrol.

"Yes. I don't use anyone's real name, I keep it professional, I only speak when I have information, and I don't panic." Charlie states as he starts to help Jason with his cape.

"And what do you do if I get hurt?" Jason asks as he hands Charlie the buckles of the cape.

"I stay calm and alert Red Robin." A click is heard as the cape is put into place.

"And if he doesn't respond?"

"I call the police station and give them coordinates before telling them it's a code BIRD." Charlie mumbles and pulls out a domino mask.

"Good."

"I'm ready. I've been training for a month. My martial arts are coming along and my computer skills are better than your dad's." Charlie smiles slightly and pressed the mask into place.

" I know. It's just weird to hear your voice in my ear telling me what to do instead of Grandpa Bruce's."

"I'm never going to be out on the field Jase. I'm not going to get hurt. I'll just be feeding you the info you need."

"I know."

"Jase, time to go!" Red Robin's voice echoes through the cave and Jason can only sigh before turning to walk towards his partner.

"Jason?"

The ebony turns and lets out a sound of surprise when his lips are pressed against another pair.

"What was that for?" Jason asks with a chuckle once they both pull away.

"Motivation."

"It's working. I'll see you soon." Jason chuckles.

"Let's go love bird!" Tim calls with a taunting laugh.

"I'm coming!" Jason calls back before running to catch up.

.. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

At midnight, Jason's perched on the roof of Gotham's bank.

His cape flutters in the icy wind as he looks down at the streets of his city.

Patrol had been uneventful thus far and he didn't expect anything to cause chaos any time soon.

"You look good from the library's angle." Charlie's teasing voice filters into Jason's ear and he smirks.

"Robin to Cave. Report city border activity." Jason chuckles into his link softly, not answering Charlie's statement.

"Clear…wait a minute..." Charlie's voice drifts off and Jason can hear the frown that's adorning his face. "Robin, there's a silent alarm that just went off at Gotham Academy."

"I'm on it." Jason states back before taking off.

.. … … … … … … … … … … … …

Gotham Academy's front door have been blown in.

As Jason makes his way past the front desk, he sees that the once clean walls are now ruined by spray paint.

"Robin to cave, request camera info." Jason states before moving deeper into the school.

"Request granted. There's no activity visible…just destruction." Charlie mumbles back and Jason slowly walks into the cafeteria.

"Check again. There's no way this place is empty." Jason mumbles.

"Robin…there's nothing visible…no activity."

The bird turns to face the large windows that give a clear view of the courtyard.

"Are you sure?"

"Robin…robin behind you!"

Jason doesn't have time to react before he feels cold metal slam against his neck.

"Wel, well, well. What to we have here?"

Jason flips to his back with a groan to find three jokers smirking down at him.

"Poh thang caint even fly!" the female coos with a snort, her heavy accent echoes through the destroyed lunch room.

"Requesting help." Jason chokes out before a pipe is slammed against his legs, causing an unbearable pain to shoot through Jason's body.

"Ja- Robin! Request granted, sending help." Charlie gasps through the link quickly.

"What do you guys say we take this pip squeak out?" one of the clowns- the biggest one- chuckles before raising his pipe again.

"I think it's a great idea." The short one states.

"Poh little birdie. Yeah, right. Take 'im out baws."

Jason can't move. His legs feel like there's pins and needles being shoved into them and his neck feels like it's frozen over.

"Stop." He chokes out helplessly.

"Don't think so kid."

And suddenly Jason wants to scream in delight and fear.

Red Robin crashes through the windows behind him and the Jokers look at the older hero with fear and shock.

"Time to go back to your play room Jokers." Tim mumbles angrily before pulling out his staff.

"Baws, what now?"

"Run idiots! Every clown for himself!" the big screams before turning to leave.

When Jason turns to look, he lets out a chuckle.

Night Wing is standing at the door with a smirk.

"Not so fast. You guys have to stay for the party." He mocks before frowning.

In a nutshell, Jason watches his uncle and Pop get the clowns into a police car in less than fifteen minutes.

The cops ask Night Wing if he wants the ambulance to take Jason to the hospital but both he and Red Robin refuse.

Instead, they drag him back to the cave, where Clark is waiting impatiently with an axious Charlie beside him.

"Jase!" The blonde screams when Dick walks into the room carrying his son.

"Charlie-"

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault, I didn't see them until it was too late!"

"Charlie-"

"You told me to be sure and I told you I'd be good at this but-"

"Charlie!" Jason slams his hand over the other's mouth with a sigh. "I'll be fine."

"But you can't move." Charlie whispers after removing Jason's hand.

"It's just a sprained ankle and broken leg. His shoulder is bruised but he'll be fine. It'll just take some time for him to recover." Dick explains with a slight smile.

"Jason…I'm so sorry." Charlie mumbles guiltily.

"It's fine Charlie. You did great. You stayed calm like we told you and you kept things professional. I'm proud of you." Jason tugs his boyfriend over and plants his lips over the others in a quick kiss.

"Thanks." Charlie mumbles, his pale cheeks now a bright red.

"Alright, alright. Enough mush." Tim mumbles before rolling his eyes.

"You sound like Damian." Dick chuckles.

"Don't compare me to that demon." Tim growls before stomping off.

"Such a drama queen." Dick sighs with an eye roll.

Jason lets out a laugh before moving over to lay down on the medical bed beside his grandfather.

"Oh and Charlie?" the teen mumbles with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"I look good from every angle." He smirks up at the blonde cockily and Charlie only laughs on return.

"Whatever floats your boat big guy." He rolls his eyes before walking back towards the super computer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asks with a small frown. "Charlie?"


	24. Death

**You guys…I cried like a baby while writing this.**

**I know a lot of you guys are going to be asking me if I'm mentally retarded but…this happened for a reason!**

**Anyways…thanks a bunch to Sirensoundwave for the idea! Love you for the plot bunny.**

**So… a lot of you guys want Jason and Charlie to have a steamy scene. I'm leaving that totally up to you guys. vote and we'll see.**

**Anyways, so…I almost got in a fight today.**

**Some girl decided that because he and her group of wannabe bada**es were older than me and my NINE other friends they got to kick us out of the table we were sitting at.**

**Here's what I'll say about the situation…I got up and ranted for a good three minutes and then sat down.**

**The stupid little girl – who was about 4'9, 18, and less than 100 pound and tiny compared to the ten of us- looked at me was her jaw on the floor before walking away with her hips swinging so much that I thought she was going to hit a trashcan and slam the thing to the floor.**

**Her and her little posse followed her like a a bunch of dogs with their tails between their legs.**

**What I'm trying to say is…if you guys are like me and have older people to deal with daily…don't let them run what you do.**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

**REVIEW?**

**EVENT: Family Death.**

**JASON: Sixteen**

The day has started off like any other Thursday.

Jason got up at five thirty for school, picked Charlie up and carried on with his day.

Dick awoke at seven and started the family errands.

Conner left to work shortly after Jason left for school.

The Grayson family didn't expect or suspect anything out of the ordinary.

There were no signs to suggest it!

So when Jason's phone vibrates in his pocket during lunch, he pulls it out calmly…only to have the weight of the world drop onto his shoulders shortly after clicking the answer button.

"Jase! Get to the hospital. It's Bruce." His Pop's voice is anything but rational and calm through the phone.

This being said, Jason stands from the bench he's sitting on and pulling Charlie along with him without a word.

"Jason!" the blonde protests as he looks back at the shocked faces on their friends' faces.

"No words. We have to get to the hospital." Jason growls, his eyes set in determination.

"What? What happened?"Charlie asks with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure. Get in the car." Jason orders.

"Jase?"

"Get in."

… … …

Gotham City Hospital isn't a very high end place.

The buildings were old and the staff was either unhelpful or uninterested.

This leads to a very frustrated Jason and a worried Charlie once they've finally found Jason's parents.

"What's wrong with grandpa?" Jason demands once he reaches Conner.

"Jase…" his parents sigh in unison before pulling him in for a group hug.

"Hey…you guys stop." Jason pulls back and looks up at the older men. "What happened?"

"Bruce…he…it happened this morning…I didn't…"

"Bruce had a heart attack this morning down in the cave. Clark wasn't there to see and when he found him…Bruce wasn't breathing."

"He's dead?!" Jason demands, tears welling up in his eyes.

"We don't know yet. His pulse was active in the ambulance." Dick explains and hugs his son close to his chest.

"Where's grandpa Clark?" Jason demands with moist eyes.

"In the hospital room with the doctors." Conner answers before sighing and turning to look at Charlie.

The Irish boy was awkwardly standing behind them with a sad look in his eyes.

"He's going to be okay right?" Conner hears Jason whispers desperately.

In the sixteen years he'd been raising Jason…he had seen his son vulnerable only three times.

It was rare…painful…and honestly is was the hardest thing to watch.

"Yes Jason. Bruce is strong." Dick promises.

"What if he dies?"

"He won't."

"Mr. Grayson?" Conner looks down to find Charlie standing beside him with his arms crossed tightly.

"hm?" Conner asks with confusion.

"You don't believe Bruce will make it do you?" the boy demands.

"Bruce is strong…I'll give him that. But he can't fight off a heart attack."

"Jason will be devastated."

"I know. Trust me, I know."

… … …

The four of them wait on the waiting room for the next four hours.

Eventually Jason drifts back over to Charlie's side and Dick goes back to Conner.

The sun is shining over them when a doctor in a white coat stepsover to them.

Conner is the first to stand up and greet the white haired man.

The sad look the man gives his parents is all it takes for Jason to let his tears flow.

The usually strong and collected teen turns to hug his spouse and lets the dam break.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Grayson. Tim of death was three forty one." they're told.

"No." Jason sobs brokenly.

Charlie can only hug the ebony and cry silently at the loss.

"Clark." The blonde looks up in time to see Clark collapse in Conner's arms with a sniffle.

"Charlie…he's gone." Jason whispers through his tears.

Charlie only nods and sniffles before letting out a sob of his own.

Bruce…he was gone.

Jason's Grandfather…Dick's father…Clark's husband…Conner's role model…Charlie's mentor.

All gone.

And suddenly Jason pulls away as if he'd been burned.

"No." he mumbles before running into the hospital hallways.

"Jason?" Conner calls out after him.

Dick runs after him and the rest of them follow shortly after, all calling out Jason's name desperately.

Somehow, Jason manages to find the right room.

When Charlie bursts through the room behind Dick…he freezes and covers his mouth to muffle his sob.

There…Jason was crumbled beside a lifeless Bruce.

The teen was sobbing loudly as he clutched onto one of Bruce's hands.

"No…no you can't. you promised! Grandpa Bruce please…please you can't do this!" Jason begs as his tears land on Bruce's pale skin.

"Jason…Jason stop. Please." Dick pleads as he cries as well.

"No! he promised he wouldn't leave. He swore." Jason blurts brokenly.

Charlie takes this time to step forward and kneel down behind his boyfriend.

"Jase?" the blonde carefully whispers as he wraps his arms around the ebony's shoulders.

"He can't just leave. He can't abandon me…he promised me." Jason whispers.

"He's dead." Conner mumbles carefully to his son.

"No!" Jason screams firmly before turning and glares at his father. "Don't say that. Grandpa isn't dead. He's not dead." Jason whispers before turning and shoving his face into Charlie's neck.

"It's okay Jase." Charlie promises as he comforts the other boy.

… … … … …

It's one week later when Jason finds himself dressed in a tux.

He stands in front of his bathroom mirror and stares at his reflection.

Jason had been ordered to take a break from patrol for a bit after Bruce's death and lately, had been able to look at himself a lot.

What he found…he didn't like.

He hated his reflection.

His eyes didn't show broken he was and that made Jason feel selfish.

Bags never formed under his eyes from lack of sleep and that made Jason feel uncaring.

Rather than losing weight from the lack of food he's had lately his body was still in perfect condition and this made Jason beyond angry.

So…as he looked at his current reflection…he glares at the boy in front of him.

The clothes he wore were perfectly ironed and tailored thanks to his Pop.

His hair was in perfect condition thanks to Conner

And his tie was in a perfect know all thanks to Clark.

"You ready to go?" Charlie's form appears behind him and his eyes flash over to him.

Charlie looked a lot worse than Jason did.

He was getting thinner, his eyes were a faded green now, and his once happy orbs were flooded in depression.

"Yeah." Jason mumbles before turning and hugging his boyfriend tightly.

After that, he, Charlie, Conner, Dick, and Clark pile into a limo and start driving towards the cemetery.

Gotham showed the family's feelings perfectly.

The sky was dark with thick rainclouds.

Lighting and thunders struck through the air every few seconds and when they arrive at the graveyard…Jason is the first one out of the car.

"Jason…are you sure you want to be there?" Clark asks for the hundredth time.

"I'm positive." Jason growls before walking forward, refusing to walk under an umbrella like the rest of them are.

The funeral consists of many people Jason had never seem or met before.

Thanks to his Pop, he knows that they're a;; either former or current heroes.

He recognizes his uncle Wally…and his aunt Zatanna…His uncle Roy is there too. Cousin Garfield and Bart are present.

They along with others shed tears as Bruce is lowered into the ground.

Jason however had dried up. There were no more tears for him to cry and he watches lifelessly as dirt was shoveled over his grandfather.

Dick on the other hand is standing between Conner, Roy, Wally, Kaldur, Clark, Oliver, Hal, Tim, and Damian.

His younger brothers both wrap arms around him as he lets out silent tears while the other comfort him afterwards.

"The kid looks like a zombie." Oliver mumbles sadly after many of the attendees have left.

They all look over at Jason.

He's blankly staring at the tombstone with his arm wraps around Charlie's waist.

"He's been like that for the past week." Conner mumbles with a sigh.

"Bruce was important o him." Clark whispers.

"I'll go talk to him." Wally states before taking a step forward.

"No!" Damian growls and pulls the red head back.

"Why?"

"You'll do something stupid." Tim mumbles.

"Precisely. Let him settle." Damian nods.

"He lost his grandfather. He idolized him. He's heartbroken." Kaldur says sadly.

"Who's the blonde?" Roy asks stiffly.

"Charlie." Conner sighs.

"Jason's boyfriend…best friend." Dick finishes.

" how come we didn't know about this?" Wally asks with wide eyes.

"You haven't seen him since he was three." Dick mumbles.

Jason turns and glances at his parents to find them along with their friends staring at him.

He frowns before turning back to the gray rock in front of him.

"How do you feel?" Charlie asks cautiously.

"Like I should be the once six feet under." Jason confesses.

"What? why?" Charlie asks in confusion.

"Bruce…he acted as if he was never going to die. Like he was immortal. I believed that. I thought that I would die before I'd have to attend Bruce's funeral. It hurts to be wrong on this one."

"You'll see him again eventually." Charlie promises.

"I wish he was still here. He's laugh and tell me to stop being such a weakling…I'll miss him."

"We all will."

When Jason and Charlie are called over to the limo…Jason tells Charlie to go first.

Once the blonde is out of hearing range…Jason bends down and pulls something from his pocket.

"I'll miss you gramps…promise to visit soon." Jason whispers before smashing a batarang into the earth in front of the tombstone.

With that, the sixteen year old walks to the limo…feeling just a bit lighter on his feet.

Giving Bruce the one thing he had always loved…made him feel a bit happier.

Now at least Bruce would be able to be a bat in the after live…complete with batarang and all.


	25. Habits

**So…the pictures are up! Charlie and Jason through their lives… they're on my profile.**

**I had my first half time show yesterday…so much fun!**

**Even if we did lose 27-0 and I'm so sore I feel like laying down and just passing out…I did good.**

**Anyways, right now would be a great time to throw me some ideas. There are going to be aseries of 'Habits' Jason develops and if you guys have some ideas as to what kid they should be drop a comment?!**

**As always, Enjoy! And REVIEW!**

**EVENT: The first new Habit**

**JASON: Sixteen.**

The first time…Charlie shrugs it off.

He assumes that it's just a temporary thing. That soon, Jason will snap out of it and stop.

That was the first time.

The first time that Charlie watched in shock and horror as his boyfriend lit a cigarette.

The second time…Charlie speaks up.

They're walking towards a local diner silently when Jason pulls out the white and orange stick.

Charlie frowns and asks Jason to throw it away.

Jason only looks at him lazily before scoffing and placing it between his lips.

Charlie's hurt…but can see the hurt that still clouds Jason's eyes. He sighs and grabs the other's hand tightly but doesn't say anything else.

The third time…Charlie snaps.

They were in Jason's car.

They'd driven to the drive in theater that was a few miles out of the city limits.

Jason had pulled Charlie into a searing kiss half way through their movie and had started an hour long make out session.

Charlie had found his way over to the other's lap and was enjoying the act of affection when Jason pulled away as if he'd been burned and started gasping for air.

Charlie had been confused at first but watched as his spouse reached over to the center consul.

Jason pulled out a box and a lighter and suddenly Charlie'd had enough.

"Don't." the blonde grits out.

Jason only looks up at him with panicked eyes as he shakily pulled out a cigarette.

" Jason…I'm serious. Don't." Charlie reaches up to pull the lighter away but gasps when his hand is swatted to the side roughly.

"Don't do that Charles." Jason growls out, his blue eyes darkening as he fumes.

"Jason…" Charlie stares at him for a second before shaking his head and crawling out of the car.

Jason watches in shock before getting out as well.

The blonde is already walking towards the exit.

"Charlie! Where are you going?" Jason shouts as he jogs over.

"Stay away from me." Charlie mumbles when Jason tries to grab his arm.

"Where are you going?" Jason's voice is back to normal.

He's confused and his voice cracks with worry and fear.

"Anywhere as long as you're not there." Charlie growls out.

He knows he's being harsh but…at that point he just didn't care.

Jason knew how much he hated smoking.

Yet he had the nerve to act so rudely to him just to keep at the habit.

"What? why?" Jason asks.

At this, Charlie freezes and turns around with a glare.

Tears have started to roll down his cheeks and Jason blinks in utter shock.

"Are you really asking me that? Jason I'm done. I get it; you're upset about Bruce. So am I , so is everyone! But you're attitude is…it's just too much. I can't take it." Charlie whispers out.

"What are you talking about?" Jason demands with a frown.

"You grades are slipping! You're hurting people while on patrol! You talk back to your parents all the time! You don't care about me anymore! And you're smoking! Jason I've had it!"

"That not true…I…it's helps. It helps okay? Smoking…makes me forget about why I'm so angry."

"I don't care Jason. It's wrong of you to do it. You promised that you wouldn't do any sort of drugs. You've broken that promise. It's a habit that you won't be able to break if you don't stop now. You know I hate smoking…I tried to deal with it…but I can't. And if you can't deal with that then…I'm sorry but goodbye." With that, Charlie starts walking again.

Jason is frozen on the spot.

He's confused…he's shocked…and he's scared.

He was losing Charlie.

"Charlie wait!" he calls.

The blonde shakes his head and keeps walking.

"Please, Charlie!" Jason catches the other's sleeve and pulls him back.

Charlie stumbles but turns to face Jason anyway.

"I'm sorry…I…I found them in the Batcave. I knew it was wrong of me but…I took one and then I went to the roof of the complex. I lit it and…I couldn't stop. It made me feel better. So I bought a pack of my own. And before I knew it I was lighting one every night. I'm sorry Charlie…I…I'll stop. I promise."

With that, Jason pulls Charlie into a hug.

The blonde frowns when the stench of tobacco filters from Jason's jacket into his nostrils.

"Stop…if you're going to do that then…God… take a shower. Brush your teeth, clean your room, and wash your clothes. Because Jason, for the past month I've smelt nothing but tobacco on you."

"It's not that bad!" Jason defends with a shocked frown.

"It's bad." Charlie grumbles. "So you'll stop?"

"Yes. I promise."

But he doesn't.

Charlie knows.

Every time Jason picks him up for school, the blonde can smell the foul atench from a recently finished cigar.

With every goodbye or hello kiss, the nasty taste lands on his lips.

Every time they hug, Charlie holds his breath to not have to breathe in the smell.

And slowly…Charlie starts to break.

He starts to give up.

It's when Jason decides that he wants to kiss Charlie after having very recently smoked that Charlie finally speaks up again.

One press of the lips and Charlie sighs and pushes the ebony away roughly.

"What the hell?" Jason asks with a frown as he tumbles down form the bed and onto Charlie's floor.

"You liar! You think I'm an idiot?!" Charlie explodes and throws his pillow at the hero, his accent so thick now that Jason has a hard time understanding.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can smell it on you Jason! You haven't quit. And the fact that you've been lying for the past month with so much ease is sickening! I'm done. Get out."

"Charlie no I-"

"I said get out."

"I'll quit."

"I don't care. Nor do I believe you! Jason just get out."

"Charlie please."

"You had your chance Jason. You blew it." With that, Charlie stands form his bed and walks over to his closet.

"Charlie…" Jason stands and walks over to the blonde. "Charlie please I-" he's cut off by something being shoved into his arms.

"Take it…take it and leave."

Jason looks down to find a box.

"What is this?"

"This isn't the first time I've thought of standing up to you. I've been ready for this for a while. That's all your stuff. Get out." Charlie mumbles emotionlessly before walking to his desk.

"Charlie…please…please don't do this." Jason pleads, his eyes watering as he drops the box to the floor.

"My mind is made."

"What if I stopped? What if I proved to you that I was clean?"

"You're addicted Jason. You think I don't know that every time you 'have a phone call' you're really going outside to have another?"

"I can quit. I swear I can. Just let me prove it to you."

"And how will you do that?" Charlie asks with tears in his eyes. "Jason I love you, okay? I can't hide that. I thought you loved me too…or at least cared enough to stop. But when you didn't even try…it said enough. I'm done."

"Just give me one more chance."

"Why should I?! So that I can get my hopes up again?! So that I can hope and pray that you'll be back to normal? So that I can settle for the idiot you've become and wish that you were the boy I fell in love with when I was fourteen? I don't think so Grayson. Go away."

"I can be that guy Charlie. I'll prove it to you."

"Get out."

" I _will_ prove it to you."

With that, Jason rushes forward and presses a quick peck to the other's mouth.

Charlie makes a disgusted face at the faint taste of tobacco and Jason makes sure to remember that face for motivation.

"Don't forget your stuff."

"Keep it. I gave it to you." Jason whispers before walking out of the room.

Once he's sure that Jason is long gone…Charlie allows himself to break down beside the box of Jason's belongings.

The blonde sobs as he shifts through the memories of their past.

He pulls out an old slip of photos from the mall's photo booth and chuckles shakily at the memory of their first official date.

Jason had taken Charlie to the mall's theater to watch a movie…the ebony had insisted they get pictures as a memory afterwards.

Their poses are strange.

In one, Charlie is mid laugh while Jason has his eyes crossed.

The second shows Charlie kissing Jason's cheek.

In the third, their positions are switched and…the fourth shows them pecking gently.

Charlie can see the obvious blush on his cheeks and he sobs harder.

That was the Jason he wanted back.

The goofball that could make him laugh when he thought he'd never smile again.

The snarky teen that could push his buttons and make him melt at the same time.

The Jason that was happy with their relationship the way it was…not the Jason that forced them to be the perfect couple the media seemed to want.

Charlie just wanted Jase back.

But his new habit…it had broken through the last line…it was time to …give up.

Or at least…that's how Charlie saw it.


	26. New Hobby

**So…I'll try to update again either rtoday or tomorrow. keep an eye out for that.**

**Still need some ideas for habits and hobbies.**

**HELP?!**

**Anyways, is there anything you guys want to happen?**

**I do know what an upcoming chapter is about! HINT: Jase uses a new skill to try and win Charlie back but…it does NOT work out.**

**REVIEW?!**

**EVENT: Jason's new hobby.**

**JASON: Sixteen.**

Jason had found the club by total chance.

The teen had decided he needed to get his mind off of things and ended up jogging around the slums of Gotham City.

He'd taken one too many wrong turns and the next thing he knew he was in the middle of a full parking lot.

There was nothing but abandoned homes and rundown buildings around him…so the single brick structure that has dozens of males flooding in spiked his suspicions.

Thinking nothing of it, Jason walks in behind a rather large group of older boys…only to be yanked away by the hood of his jacket.

"What do we have here?" he hears a voice ask, a thick New York accent decorates the man's speech.

"Hey!" Jason growls and attempts to pull away.

"Hold still rugrat." The man growls.

"Joel, let's not scare our new guest." A woman sighs and Jason looks up to find the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen standing in front of him.

She was a red head.

Her skin is tanned and her legs are covered to the knee by leather high heeled boots.

Matching gloves adorn her arms and hands along with a strapless navy blue leotard.

Black ringlets fall down her shoulders and cat like green eyes watch him with curiosity.

"Oh come on Reewa. Just let me have a little fun?" the man pleads.

"The kid wants to sneak into the club? Put him in the chamber." The lady glares at Jason suddenly before walking off.

Her hips swaying slightly with every step.

For the first time ever, Jason feels himself attracted to the opposite sex.

His attraction quickly burns away however when he remembers the blonde he's currently trying to win back.

Jason looks up when the man laughs and finds a big male.

A leather jacket protects him from the cold night air and his black hair is gelled back neatly.

His eyes are two different colors.

One is baby blue and the other a honey brown.

"Good luck kid. The chamber's the real deal."

With that, Jason's shoved into a closet like room and the door is slammed closed.

The next thing he knows, the ground is shaking and he feels the room moving.

"Gentlemen! Welcome with great respect…Greenburg!" a voice announces.

They're muffled and Jason drops to his knees when the room shakes violently.

A roar of cheers is heard before Jason's chamber is filled with blinding light.

The ebony shuts his eyes tightly to protect them and the voice calls out again.

"And of course…the poor victim. No name… for now." the voice is taunting…teasing as he announces.

With that, something grabs Jason's collar and he's hauled out of the room only to be dropped on his back.

The teen can hear the roar of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' around him and his eyes snap open when he feels a solid punch land on his jaw.

What he finds is himself in the middle of a boxing ring.

There's a guy standing over him with a smirk and Jason glares back before standing up slowly.

The crowd around him laughs as he stumbles slightly.

"Give it up pipsqueak. You're dead." The other boy laughs.

"Yeah? We'll see about that." Jason growls before reeling back and letting his fist slam forward.

The feeling of letting his hand connect is impossibly great to Jason.

And suddenly he can't stop himself.

He lets the guilt go and the plain floods out.

It hadn't been too long since Bruce's death and yet everyone- including Charlie- expected him to jump to feet.

He, of course, did as they wanted but…the frustration and pain had been building up.

This was his chance to let it go.

And boy did he take advantage of his chance.

It's only when two sets of arms pick him up from the other boy's body –which he had been punching to a pulp- that he finally takes a deep breath and looks around.

The crowd had gone silent…but as soon as a bell rings twice, everyone begins to cheer and scream.

"Gentlemen…your winner! The Rookie!" a voice calls out and Jason's right arm is lifted into the air.

After that, he's ushered into a room towards the back where Joel and Reewa are sitting with smiles.

"Didn't think you had it in you kid." Reewa chuckles and shakes her head.

"What is this place?" Jason demands with a frown.

"You're kidding right?" Joel asks with wide eyes.

"Answer me."

"Welcome to Gotham United. A group that accepts nothing but the best of Gotham's fighters."

"And what was tonight?"

"Rookie night. Every Saturday, a new kid comes along wanting to join. We set them up with one of our best fighters and see how things go."

"You knocked out our best fist fighter…impressive." Reewa comments.

"We want you."

"Want me to what?" Jason frowns and wipes away a small trail of blood that was making its way from his nose to his lip.

"Want you to be a part of this! We have trainers. A legal group that goes to state competitions! We'll set things up for you. You could get paid…every week." Reewa says with excitement.

"Thanks…but no thanks." Jason growls before standing from the chair he had sat in.

"What? why not?!"

"I don't fight to hurt people. And definitely not for money."

" from what I saw…you have a lot bottles up inside you. This is a good way to get away." Joel says sternly.

"I can deal with my own problems. Hurting others isn't my way of dealing."

"The door's always open." Reewa sighs and Joel gives her a surprised look.

"Thanks…but I won't be using it." With that, Jason stands and makes his way to the door.

He manages to get to the parking lot before a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Hey kid, you forgot this."

Jason turns and has an envelope shoved into his hand before the man that had grabbed him leaves quickly.

Inside of the white envelope…Jason finds four hundred dollars.

He shoves the money into his pocket before jogging home.

In the apartment, Dick and Conner are decorating cookies in the kitchen with content smiles.

Neither one was really back to normal…but they were trying hard to be there for one another.

This was a step.

"What color should I make the star?" Dick asks as Conner walks over and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Hm…yellow." Conner whispers as he places soft kisses on his spouse's neck and jaw.

"And the moon?" Dick asks, his breath hitching slightly.

"Red." Conner mumbles as he moves the trap of Dick's muscle shirt to reach his shoulder.

"You're just blurting out colors now." Dick mumbles as his eyes slip closed and he moves his head to give Conner better access.

"Yeah." Conner chuckles before taking the icing bag form Dick's hands and turning him around slowly.

"Jason's going to be home soon." Dick states as he and Conner share heated kisses.

"Let him. Do you realize how long it's been since we did this?" Conner growls playfully as his hands run up and down Dick's sides.

"Mm." Dick chuckles and carries on at with the task at hand.

They're only able to initiate a heated make out session before Jason slams the door.

The couple snap away from each other and walk over to greet their son with red cheeks.

What they find it Jason wearing a bloody gray hoodie.

His left eye is swollen and his lip is badly split.

"Jase!" Dick gasps before rushing over to inspect his son.

"What happened?" Conner demands before he moves over to grab a first aid kit.

"Nothing." Jason mumbles as he attempts to move away from his Pop.

"You're lying." Dick states with cold eyes.

"It was some guys form the other side of the city. They recognized me and threw in a few punches. I couldn't fight back." Jason mumbles easily.

"You could have gotten in a punch Jase." Conner mumbles with a frown as he starts repairing Jason's face.

"I did…" Jason mumbles before wincing at the pain of alcohol being rubbed into his cuts.

That night…Jason pulls out the money and shoves it between his mattresses.

He isn't able to sleep and when Sunday rolls around…he's doubting his decision.

He goes to school on Monday…and the rest of the week.

His frustration builds up along with the pain whenand as soon as the sun goes down on Saturday night…he finds himself rushing back to the warehouse.

This time he gets into the building easily.

The other men watch with proud smiles as he walks into Reewa's office.

The woman is in the office…but she's definitely not alone.

Jason walks in to find her seated on a male's lap. Her lips attached to his.

Jason only rolls his eyes in disgust before slamming the door shut.

They jump away from each other and Reewa glares at him in annoyance before smiling slightly.

"I'm in." Jason states with a nod.

"Great. We'll get back to you. Now…get out." she growls before turning back to her previous task.

Jason only chuckles and leaves the warehouse.

He finds himself excited for the next time he's placed in the ring.

He had promised Charlie to stop smoking…but this is something different. this isn't bad for him…this something that's all his. Something that no one can take away.


	27. School Fights

**Enjoy! Review!**

**I'm still looking for anyone who would be interested in drawing for this story.**

**I'm willing to make a deal with anyone interested. Whether that's a shout out, a one-shot, a whole fanfiction, a poem, you name it and I will try and make it possible.**

**That being said, PLEASE?! Anyone!?**

**Does anyone have any suggestions for this story?**

**Chupito13, this chapter's for you. : )**

**EVENT: Jason's first school fight.**

**JASON: Sixteen.**

The day had started off like any other Monday morning.

Jason had woken up, gotten ready, and driven to school.

He passed Charlie on his way and fought off the urge to pull over and offer him a ride like he had every morning for the two weeks prior.

He arrived at Gotham Academy and parked his car before walking to class.

He ignored the seductive looks the other girls shot him and managed to get to his first class without saying a word to anyone.

He turned his homework in – his first step in becoming the Jason Charlie had said he wanted- and began to review for the English test he'd have later on in the day.

When Charlie walks into the room, Jason watches him from the corner of his eyes.

Class rolls on at an agonizingly slow pace and when the bell rings, Jason is the first one out the door.

School rolls past like this.

Slow and boring.

When he walks into his last class, Jason fights off the need to walk over and beg Charlie for forgiveness.

Instead he walks over to the lab table at the back of the room and watches in anger as Charlie's new lab partner –Jeremiah- sits beside the blonde and begins to talk to him.

Jason sees red when Charlie chuckles and blushes at something the other had said but keeps himself in check.

It's when Jason is walking towards his car after class that he finally snaps.

Jeremiah has Charlie pressed against the side of his car- an old Mustang.

The blond is shaking his head and pushing at the brunet's chest with a frown.

Jason can't hear what it is that Jeremiah is saying but it's obviously making Charlie angry.

The ebony walks closer, his hands already clenched into fists.

"- seriously stop. I already told you no." Charlie mumbles as he pushes again to no avail.

"Come on Charles…you said it yourself; Jason blew it. He isn't worth your time…just say yes."

"I said no. Get away from me."

"Are you really going to wait for him? He's a lost cause Charles. He's an idiot. He's useless and is drowning in his own sorrows. He's depressed and nearing the breaking point. You know it and I know it. It's time to give him up. Say yes to me. I can offer you so much more."

Jason glares and takes a step forward at this but stops when Charlie reels back and slaps the brunet with a furious frown.

"I don't want more. I don't care that he isn't perfect. I don't care that he isn't you. I'm _glad_ he isn't you! I don't want to be with you…I want to be with _him_. And if that means waiting a life time then…I'm willing to wait." The blonde states as a single tear slides down his cheek.

"You're pathetic." Jeremiah growls.

With that, Jason breaks and grabs the taller boy's shoulder.

The brown haired male turns with a glare and is met with Jason fist.

"Jason!" Charlie gasps when Jeremiah drops with a grunt.

"Say it again you street rat." Jason shouts furiously.

"Jason stop." Charlie pleads when Jeremiah stands and throws a punch of his own.

"You pathetic waste of space." Jeremiah growls as they throw punches left and right.

"Jason stop it!" Charlie screams as he watches in shock.

The fight only goes on for a few seconds before two upperclassmen pull them apart.

"You three, in my office. Now." the principal orders as soon as she arrives.

Charlie looks at the two bloody teens that had been fighting before running back into the building.

He hears Jason call after him but refuses to stop moving until he's safely in the office.

"Mr. Anderson…follow." Principal Gordon orders as she walks in behind the blonde.

Charlie nods and walks in to sit down in one of her chairs.

"Care to explain what happened?"

"Where's Jason?" Charlie asks in return.

"School nurse is tending to his cuts. Please explain?"

Charlie looks at the red haired women before sighing and beginning to speak.

He tells her everything from the conversation he and Jeremiah had been having to how Jason had walked up and punched the other.

"They were fighting over you."

Charlie nods and looks down.

"Yes."

With that, Ms. Gordon stands and walks over to the door of her office.

Charlie watches as she opens it and waves Jason and Jeremiah in.

"Care to give your sides of the story gentlemen?" she asks after they sit on either sides of Charlie.

The blonde sinks into his seat slightly when they both glance at him before shaking their heads.

"Very well…Mr. Murmer your father has been informed of today's events. You are free to go. Mr. Grayson…your Father is on his way."

"What? That's not fair!" Jason says with wide eyes.

"Mr. Murmer's father will need to come have a meeting with me as well Mr. Grayson."

"How come mine has to be here now?"

Jason receives no answer as Ms. Gordon and Jeremiah walk out of the room.

"Are you going to ignore me too?" the ebony asks the blonde with a sigh.

"Why'd you do it?" Charlie asks softly and looks at the other.

"he…his words just got me so mad. I couldn't hold myself back." Jason mumbles and clenches his fist.

"You got blood all over your shirt." Charlie mumbles as his eyes land on the once clean white button up.

"Your hair looks like you've run your hand through it a million times."

"I have." Charlie blushes and sighs.

"My Pop is going to kill me." Jason groans and slouches in his seat.

Charlie lets out a soft chuckle before reaching over and moving Jason's hair form his eyes gently.

"Charlie?" Jason looks at the blonde and sighs. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"I know…but I'm not ready to start again Jason. I need more time." Charlie mumbles.

"I figured."

They both cringe when Dick's voice drifts into the room from outside.

"Oh boy…" Jason groans and sits up.

"Mr. Anderson, you are dismissed." Ms. Gordon states as she walks in with Dick.

"Thank you." He mumbles before standing.

He plants a soft kiss on Jason's cheek before walking out.

The blonde doesn't miss how Jason no longer smells of cigarettes.

The familiar smell of his cologne and shampoo drifts into his senses and he can't help but smile widely as he walks home.

Jason however is anything but happy as he's forced to explain to his Pop what happened.

He doesn't meet his Pop's gaze when they drive home afterwards.

He doesn't say a single word as his pop stands next to him in the elevator.

But he does sit down at the kitchen table as soon as they walk into their home.

Sure enough, Dick walks over to him with Conner by his side a few minutes later.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Conner asks with a tired sigh.

"Not really." Jason mumbles.

"Too bad. Jason you've been acting weird…explain."

"Dad…"

"Don't 'Dad' me Jason…I'm serious."

Jason looks at his parents before nodding and sighing.

"Fine…"

**Oh! Before I forget, there's been a suggestion that Jason finds another interest. A lusty type of fling that Jason gets sucked into. If you guys would like to see Jason…get a taste of the other colors of the rainbow please drop a comment saying YES. If you don't approve of the idea…drop a comment stating NO.**


	28. Letters from the Past

**So… the end result of the vote was that Jason and Charlie are for each other and no one else. So, Jase won't taste the rainbow.**

**The next question…should there be a chapter where Jase loses his…you know ' V Card'.**

**It wouldn't be graphic, it wouldn't be intense, and it wouldn't be the next chapter but would happen eventually.**

**If you say yes drop a comment saying YES and if you don't want to read about that then drop a comment stating NO. **

**Enjoy and REVIEW?!**

**EVENT: Letters from the Past**

**JASON: Sixteen.**

It's when Dick is cleaning out his and Conner's closet that he finds it.

The Nike shoes box that's covered in stickers with Jason's name written on the bottom.

After opening it, Dick finds that the inside of the lid has 'Do NOT open until Jason is Fifteen' scrawled out on the cardboard.

"What's that?" Conner asks as he walks into the fairly large closet with an empty box.

"Do you remember when we all wrote down notes for Jase a week after we brought him home? We all agreed that we would give them to him on his fifteenth birthday. This is where we put them all." Dick smiles up at his husband and looks down at all of the pieces of paper.

"I thought we lost this." Conner chuckles and picks up a yellow note.

"Should we give these to him?" Dick asks softly.

"Later…he's finishing up with his room." With that, Conner places a kiss on Dick's cheek and starts placing clothes into a box.

Jason finds himself packing his own clothes into boxes.

He looks over the mess of shirts and shakes his head in shock.

The clothes he had put on his hangers consisted of this month's regulars.

Clothes he wore often.

This pile consisted of button up shirts, dark T-shirts, hoodies…frankly just a blob of darkness.

The pile beside it consisted of the clothes he had worn earlier in the year.

It held blues and greens and reds. T-shirts and polo shirts of every color.

The teen finds himself looking at both piles with a frown.

How had he changed so much in a matter of months?

"Jase? You almost ready? The moving truck is downstairs." Conner stands at the doorway with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few minutes." Jason says before starting to stuff the clothes into boxes.

… … … … …

Later that day, the family of three are carrying their belongings into Wayne Manor.

Clark helps and so does Tim.

Soon, Jason is lead to his new room where he finds that most of his belongings have already been brought to.

"This used to be your Pop's room." Tim sighs as he drops the last box by Jason's bed.

"It's…representative." Jason nods and looks at the red and black walls.

"Yeah…you should get started with these boxes…I'll go see if anyone needs help."

Jason nods and turns to the dresser in front of the king sized bed.

The black wooden piece of furniture is large, and at the center there's a large mirror.

The glass shines brightly and shows Jason's reflection.

The ebony sees a blank faced boy dressed in all black and he can't help but send himself a disgusted glare.

This wasn't who he was…nor was was it who he wanted to be.

Lately he'd begun to notice that the person he had become over the past year was…infuriating.

He was starting to hate his image…his reflection.

With that, Jason turns from the morror and opens on of the drawers.

He finds that it isn't empty.

Inside, there's a small pile of photos and pieces of lined paper.

Carefully, he takes them all out and places them on his bed.

Not bothering to look through them, he started stuffing the drawers with his clothes.

… … … … … … … …

"Jase?" Dick walks in a few hours later to find his son sprawled out on his bed.

The room is an exact replica of what is was at their apartment and Dick finds himself smiling as he walks over to lay beside the younger boy with a shoe box in his hands.

"Pop…do you ever wish you could change the past?" Jason asks as he stares at the glow-in-the-dark stars that were on the ceiling.

"…sometimes. But then I look at the things are now and…I wouldn't have them any other way." Dick confesses.

Jason doesn't answer. Instead he turns on his side and looks at his father.

"What's that?" he asks and nods at the Nike box.

"It's for you…we're a little late in giving it to you though." Dick chuckles and hands over the box.

"What is this?" Jason asks before dumping the pieces of paper onto the bed.

"They're 'Future You' letters. When you were a baby…a lot of us heroes decided that it would be good to…write you letters. And you wouldn't be allowed to read them until you were fifteen. They're supposed to give you advice…tips…motivation."

"I'm sixteen."

"I know…we're a little late. But…read them. They might help at some point." With that, Dick stands and leans over to place a kiss of his son's head.

"Thanks Pop." Jason smiles up at the older hero before sighing.

Once Dick leaves and closes the door, Jason grabs the nearest piece of paper and unfolds it.

_Dear Jay,_

_ I know that when you're reading this…you might not really need to know this. But for when you do need to know this…here it is. If you're not worth their effort…then they're not worth your Love. _

_-Rocket_

Jason stares down at the message with a small smile before placing it back in the box.

He grabs a yellow piece of paper and opens it carefully.

_Jase,_

_Buddy…there's going to be rough times. We know. But don't give up. Never give up. Because maybe…just maybe…there's a souvenir waiting for you at the end._

_-Wally_

Jason places that one back into the box and grabs the next.

_Jase,_

_If anyone ever tells you that you can't…turn around and tell them 'Watch me'_

_-Dick_

Jason keeps shifting through them…and with every one, his smile grows bigger.

_Jason,_

_Quitting is for those not passionate_

_-Black Canary_

_Jason,_

_Find yourself your own little spitfire…_

_-A and W_

_Jason,_

_Don't forget your family._

_-Kaldur_

_Jason,_

_You're cute when you laugh_

_-M'gann_

_Jason,_

_Seriously…what do they feed you?_

_-Gar and Bart_

_Jason,_

_We were there for you then…we're here for you now…and we'll be there for you until the end._

_-your family,_

_Wally, Artemis, Megan, Gar, Bart, Tim, Damian, Billy, Hal, Clark, Bruce, Barry, AQ, WW,BC, Rocket, Zatanna, The Rest of the League, and your parents(Conner and Dick)_

Once Jason is done, he slips the box under his bed and makes his way over to the pile of pictures he had found earlier.

Picking up the first on in the pile, Jason looks down at his 'family'.

The picture was taken in front of when looks like a cave wall.

He sees Wally, Artemis, Megan, Bart, Billy, Tim, and all the others standing in a large group.

Clark and Bruce stands beside his parents in the middle with wide smiles.

But what he notices is that everyone looks so young.

Dick is shorter than almost everyone and instead of being pressed up against Conner like he usually is, he has a hand on his hip and the other around Bruce's waist.

Conner has his arms crossed and is smiling cockily at the camera.

Jason only laughs and uses a strip of tape to place it on his wall.

"Jase?" the teen turns to find his Dad standing there with a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Charlie's here to see you."

That's all Jason needs to hear before he's running down the hall and stairs.

"Slow down." Clark chuckles as he rushes past the man to get to the living room.

"Charlie?" he gasps as he runs into the room.

"Hey…geez what did you do? Run a marathon?" The blonde asks as he looks away from the large portrait that hangs over the fire place.

"What are you doing here?" the ebony asks and walks over.

"I went to the complex but…the front desk told me you moved. I came here to ask Clark and…your dad answered the door."

"Yeah…I…yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys were moving?"

"I kind of only find out a few days ago." Jason blushes as Charlie walks over to stand in front of him.

"Jase?"

"Hm?"

"Your parents are listening…can we…go talk somewhere private?"

When Jason turns…sure enough he finds his Pop and Dad watching from the staircase with smiles.

"Yeah…come on." Jason sighs and leads the blonde towards his room.

Once there, Charlie sits at the end of the bed and looks down at the carpeted floor.

"Something wrong?" Jason asks before turning on the lights and sitting down beside the other.

"Jase…I miss you."

"I miss you too." Jason confesses before reaching over and taking the other boy's hand.

"But…I don't want to rush back into things."

"We don't have to."

"…but I want things to go back to normal…"

"Charlie…" instead of finishing his sentence, Jason leans over and places his lips over the blonde's gently.

Charlie lets out a sound of surprise before he places a hand on the ebony's shoulder and pecks him back.

The kiss is sweet…innocent…everything that Jason misses.

"What…"

"We start over. From the beginning." Jason states with nod.

"You say it like it'll be easy."

"…we can try."

"Okay…" Charlie sighs and nods before planting a kiss on Jason's cheek.

Jason only smiles at him and sighs…maybe things were finally starting to go his way.


	29. Becoming A Man

**so…you guys get your naughty chapter early : ) enjoy! And please review?! I still need an idea for the next chapter…**

**EVENT: Becoming a Man…**

**JASON: Sixteen**

Jason Kal-El Grayson tosses and turns in his bed.

His face set into a frown at his unconscious mind stirs with nightmares.

Flashes after Flashes of sudden colors and never ending arguments fill his mind as he sleeps.

"_I'm doing what you never could Bruce!"_

"_Cleaning out Gotham's scum!"_

"_It's all your fault!"_

"_You know…things never change."_

"_People don't change! They only grow sicker."_

Suddenly the ebony sits up in bed as the sudden clear image pops into focus.

He gasps for air and looks around his dark room with wide eyes.

The voice is gone…

Ever since he and his parents had moved into Wayne Manor…Jason had started having nightmares.

They were always just random pieces of an argument…they were always of the same raspy voice he was sure he'd heard before he just didn't know from where.

But…just before he'd wake up…he would see someone.

A face…a pair of eyes. The one thing that stuck out…was the tuft of white hair in the midst of black locks.

When his eyes would snap open…he would look around expecting to see someone…but he was always alone.

Slowly…Jason lies back down and stares at the stars on his ceiling.

He hasn't said anything to his parents…he knows they'll flip out and cause a scene…but he can't help but feel like they mean something.

He can't help but feel like he has to piece his dream together in order to understand it completely.

Turning onto his side, the teen finds that it's time to wake up for school.

Exhausted and still a bit shaken up, Jason stands and trudges towards the bathroom.

Jason goes through his morning routine as quickly as he can without daring to look at his reflection.

It's only when he's checking himself for any major flaws that he finally risks looking into his reflection's eyes.

He sighs in relief when he finds that he actually looks decent.

Jason makes it to his car without running into anyone.

The ride to Charlie's is filled with morning show ranting and as he pulls up to Charlie's complex, Jason switches the radio off.

The ebony watches as Charlie walks out of the building to the car with his head bowed sleepily.

"Morning." He mumbles as he slips into the passenger's seat.

"Good morning." Jason answers and turns to watch him with a small smile as the other struggles to fit his large backpack on the floor between his legs.

"Not funny." The blonde chuckles once he finally closes the door.

"Whatever you say." Jason blushes when Charlie leans over and gives him a small kiss.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late." The blonde whispers.

Jason only nods before pulling out of the parking lot.

The school day drags on and Jason finds himself almost falling asleep in most of his classes.

He misses lunch due to the detention he had received earlier In the day and once his final class rolls around, the ebony is about ready to run to his car screaming like a maniac.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grayson." The ebony jumps when a voice whispers into his ear and turns to find Charlie chuckling.

"Not funny. You scared me." Jason sighs and smiles at his boyfriend.

Lately the blonde had been happier than usual and this made Jason happy as well.

"You looked about ready to pass out."

"I am ready to pass out. I'm tired." Jason pouts and smiles when Charlie rolls his eyes and kisses his cheek softly.

"Class will be over soon."

With that, the tardy bell rings and their teacher walks to the board.

After a class on plant cells and classifications, the final bell rings and Jason all but flies to the parking lot.

Charlie follows behind him at a much slower pace.

"Why are you so tired?" The blonde asks once he's inside the vehicle.

"I can't sleep. Not used to the Manor yet." Jason shrugs with a sigh. "I know I'm not going to be able to sleep if I try so…what's on the agenda?" Jason asks and looks at the shorter boy with a lazy smile.

"There's a road that leads to a camping ground just outside of Gotham. If we leave now we can beat traffic. It'll be quiet and you can sleep. I have tons of homework anyway." Charlie cups the ebony's cheek and smiles gently.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Jason nods and pulls out of the parking lot with a small smile.

It takes them just over an hour to reach the grounds.

There, Jason finds that the small park has a large lake at the center along with a small café at the very corner of the large square of land.

"How did you know about this place?" Jason asks as he parks under a shady tree in front of the lake.

"…don't you remember? We came here when we were kids." Charlie chuckles as he pulls out a text book from his bag.

Jason only smiles slightly and shrugs.

The ebony slumps comfortably in his seat and turns his head to watch Charlie as he starts on his homework.

The streaks of sunlight that manage to filter in through the window shine onto his blonde hair and Jason finds himself smiling as he drifts off.

Charlie glances over at the driver's seat when he hears soft snoring and smiles slightly when he finds Jason fast asleep.

The ebony's mouth is parted and his hair has gotten long enough that it's currently swept across his forehead.

The blonde shakes his head and returns to his work with a chuckle.

It's only when Jason starts to whine in his sleep that Charlie finally reaches out to grasp the other's hand.

"Jase?" the blonde whispers as said ebony begins to shake his head with a frown. "Jason." Charlie shakes at boy awake and watches as Jason's eyes flash to his surroundings.

"Charlie?" he asks in confusion before realization fills his eyes and he sits up.

"You okay?" Charlie asks after zipping his bag closed.

"Yeah…bad dream I guess."

"Looked like you were scared." Charlie comments before moving the black locks from Jason's eyes gently.

Jason surprises the other teen by grabbing his hand and placing a soft kiss on his hand.

"I'm okay now."

"Are you feeling okay?" Charlie asks before leaning over to place the back of his hand on Jason;s forehead.

"I'm fine…" Jason chuckles and wraps an arm around the other's waist before tugging him over to his lap slowly.

"Jase?" Charlie asks but complies cautiously.

"I love you." Jason mumbles as he hugs the blonde tightly.

"I…love you too. Something wrong?" Charlie mumbles worriedly.

"I missed you." Jason shrugs and looks up at his spouse with a pout.

"You went to sleep Jase, not Iraq."

"Whatever." Jason states with a chuckle.

"You're insane." Charlie sighs before leaning down to place a kiss on the ebony's lips.

"Yeah, but I'm yours."

"Darn." Charlie teases with a smile before he's hushed by a searing kiss.

"You know you love me." Jason smiles.

"Slow down…" Charlie mumbles softly between kisses.

Jason only places a hand on his waist gently before deepening their lip lock.

"Jase?" Charlie mumbles.

"Hush." Jason mumbles half heartedly.

"What are we doing?" Charlie asks as his hands roam up to Jason's messy hair.

"Good Question." Jason shrugs and they continue with the task at hand.

If you were to ask Charlie how they go to Jason's back seat…he honestly would not have an answer.

If you asked Jason when he lost his shirt…he would blush and shrug.

But the point is that at some point, they end up in the back seat in a blur of heated kisses and roaming hands.

Soft pants fill the small space they have and the car becomes hotter and hotter despite the air conditioning.

"Jason…" Charlie whines softly when the ebony pulls away to lean towards the glove compartment.

"Are we sure?" he asks as he opens the small door.

"…Y-yes." The blond stutters out nervously as he watches his boyfriend pull out a plastic package and a small bottle.

"You don't sound very sure."

"Nerves do that to a person."

Jason only smiles reassuringly before returning his lips to the others.

"I hope you realize I have no idea what I'm doing." Jason mumbles with red cheeks.

Charlie doesn't answer…and honestly that's the last complete sentence that's said for…a while.

They take it slow…neither really knowing what to do.

And afterwards…Jason ends up with Charlie on top of him, his head resting on his shoulder and his hair sticking to his skin from the sweat he's produced.

"Jase?" The blonde whispers with heavy eye lids.

"Hm?" Jason mumbles as his fingers run through the blonde locks slowly.

"I love you." Charlie mumbles before sighing and looking up at the other.

"Love you too Charlie." Jason smiles proudly and lets his eyes wander for a second to take in the damage.

The windows were fogged over and the ebony can see a hand print on one of them.

At some point, the radio had been turned up and the soft hum of whatever was playing lulled both teens towards sleep.

"We should get home…" Charlie mumbles.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"Patrol starts at nine thirty." Jason groans when Charlie moves and starts pulling on his shirt.

"Hurry." The blonde chuckles before leaning over and pecking Jason softly.

Jason only stares at the other for a second before smiling slightly.

The reality of the day's events finally sunk in…

He truly was lucky to have Charlie…


	30. A Family Christmas

**EVENT: a FAMILY Christmas.**

**JASON: Sixteen.**

**Part: 1 of 2**

**So…I disappeared from the face of the earth. I'm REALLY sorry you guys! School is a pain in the butt for me right now.**

**ever since august 6****th**** I've only been having two days a week to 'relax' and even then I'm running all over the place.**

**My week is:**

**Monday: school form 6-3 and then marching band rehearsals from 5-9.**

**Tuesdays: school 6-3 Library (school work/ tutoring) 4-8 **

**Wednesdays: school 6-3 community hours 4-6 tutoring sessions 7-8**

**Thursdays: (same as Mondays)**

**Fridays: school 6-3 Marching band meetings 4-6 band performances 7-11**

**Saturdays: Marching band competitions 2pm- 11pm**

**Sundays: Sunday school 10-12 church 1-2 band fund raisers/ prop help from 3-8**

**I am really sorry! butmarhcing season is going to be over soon and I will be able to get back to writing! I do need some help though! So if anyone has any ideas drop them in! **

**REVIEW PLEASE?! **

"Dad! Pop! I'm home." Jason's voice echoes through Wayne Manor loudly as the teenager hangs up his hat and coat before kicking off his boots.

"In the kitchen!" Jason hears as he un winds his scarf from his neck.

when he makes his way through the kitchen doors, he finds his parents in front of the counter laughing softly.

"Hey." he mumbles before walks to sand beside Dick.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping over at Charlie's." the ebony says before handing his son a decorated cookie.

"That was last week, Pop." Charlie smiles as he bites into the treat.

"oh…I knew that." the former Robin blushes and grins.

"So…it's Christmas eve." Jason says with a large smile.

"And?" Conner retorts with a grin just as wide as the ebony's.

"You know…acting dumb doesn't work anymore." Jason says and chuckles.

"Go wait by the tree…I'll bring the stuff." Dick chuckles as Conner and Jason run out of the kitchen at the same time with loud laughter escaping their lips.

… …

"Pop!" Jason calls out just as Dick enters the living room with a platter of mugs and a plate brimming with cookies.

Jason is already seated in front of the tree with a present in his hands and Ace along with Krypto sprawled out at his sides.

Clark sates up the recliner and there's an open seat beside Conner on the love seat.

"I'm here. Calm down." Dick laughs as he sets everything down on the coffee table.

"What time is it?" Jason asks eagerly as he stands up.

" Five 'Till." Clark announced with a grin.

"Can't we just open them early?" Jason pleads.

"You're seventeen and you still act like a four year old when it comes to Christmas presents." Conner chuckles as his son places a box on his lap.

"It's Christmas! Nothing is better than Christmas presents." Jason states before handing a box to Dick and then one to Clark.

"He has a point." Clark states with a chuckle.

"Grandpa Bruce loved the smell of pine." Jason reminds them with a small grin.

"He hated pine needles though; he said they were too messy." Dick agrees and laughs.

"What time is it?" Jason asks suddenly before sitting down again and grabbing his box form under the Christmas tree; its blue, red, and yellow lights light up his face and make him look like a little boy.

"Two minutes Jason." Conner responds.

The teen only groans softly before leaning over to grab a cookie from the coffee table.

"Time runs so slowly when it's Christmas time." he grumbles as he stuffs the stocking shaped treat into his mouth.

Clark laughs softly at his grandson before looking down at his watch.

"Ten…nine…"

Jason joins in happily and once they reach four they're all chanting.

At one, the heroes rip apart the paper on their boxes and all burst into sound of appreciation once they see what's inside.

It doesn't take long before the floor is covered with wrapping paper and they're all enjoying hot chocolate and cookies by the fire.

"Jase, don't forget that we're having company tomorrow night." Dick says with a smile as Jason plays with Ace and Krypto like he did when he was five.

"You still haven't told me who's coming." the teen says with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see tomorrow." Conner answers with a chuckle.

Jason only shrugs and chuckles when Ace suddenly tackles him to the floor.

… … … … …

"Why…am I wearing this collar?" Conner complains as his husband folds the long neck on his sweater.

"You look…sexy." Dick blushes brightly at the word as he fixes the black neck.

"But I feel like I'm suffocating." Conner mutters. "And like an idiot."

"Jason didn't complain." Dick mumbles as he runs his hands over the other's shoulders to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Yeah, that's probably because he has to wear a long sleeved collared shirt and not a…worm shirt." Conner grumbles.

"It's not a worm shirt." Dick lets out a laugh before letting his hands rest on Conner's stomach.

"When are they getting here?"

"In about half an hour."

"…" Conner only nods and bends down to place a kiss on his husband's lips.

"This reminds me of our first new year together." Dick whispers softly.

"Yeah…me complaining about what you're trying to get me to wear and you bribing me by wearing something that I think looks good?"

"I was thinking more about the few minutes we had to ourselves before the party." Dick answers.

"Yeah…that too. At least this time I don't have to pretend to be drunk to kiss you." Conner lets out a laugh as Dick blushes a bright red at the memory.

"Do I want to hear this story?" the couple turns to find their son leaning against the door frame with a raised eyebrow.

"No." they both answer with red cheeks.

"That's what I thought. Pop, will you help me with this?" Jason chuckles and walks over to Dick with a jar in his hands.

"What is that?" Conner mumbles as Dick takes the jar and runs his fingers over the thick goop inside.

"Cock grease." Dick mumbles before running his fingers through their son's hair.

"Excuse me?" the half Kryptonian mutters with a raised eyebrow.

"It's gel Dad." Jason laughs as Dick uses a comb to style his locks.

"What are…why didn't…I give up." Conner sighs.

Jason turns to face his father with a smile and Conner can only send a smile back as he takes in his son;s appearance.

"Relax dad."

"…you're all grown up." Dick sighs as he foxes Jason's collar.

"I'm sixteen. Relax; you guys still have two more years with me."

The sound of the door bell rings through the manor and Conner smirks suddenly.

"Here we go." he says with a chuckle.

"Come on Jase." Dick rolls his eyes at his husband before leading them downstairs.

"Who's here anyway?" Jason asks as Clark opens the door.

"everyone…" Clark smiles.


	31. A Family Christmas Part 2

**So…I think I'm doing a good job at updating…honestly the only reason that I'm posing this is because Competitions were short today and I'm not going to homecoming…**

**Anyways…we got straight superiors today! For those of you who have never been in band…you have no idea what I'm talking about…but for those of you who do know what I mean…Oh my goodness you guys!**

**In other news…we watched another band twuirk (not sure how you spell it) on the field.**

**Not only did we see that…but we also saw: splits, butt smacking, fireworks come out after guard opened their legs, humping the ground, and so much more! **

_**So…some of you found out about me being in band and asked what kind of show we are doing…I'll be posting a link to our performance on my profile page if anyone is interested, I do ask that if any of you have comments not to post them on the comments section…please just send them to me.**_

_**It would be awkward to have to deal with my band captain's rant on how we got random comments.**_

**So…yeah.**

**I still need an idea for the next chapter if anyone has one…send it my way.**

**Enjoy…and REVIEW!**

**JASON: Sixteen**

**EVENT: Promising my Love**

**PART: 2/2**

It's only once Jason is introduced to countless 'Aunts' and 'Uncles' that he's finally able to sneak onto the back patio.

The music from inside still filters out towards him but the endless chatter fades away into a mumble.

The ebony pulls out his cell phone and glances inside carefully before pressing his third speed dial contact.

"Hello?" Charlie's accent filters through the device and Jason smiles at the familiar sound before chuckling.

"Hey…"

"Hey…took you a while to call." the blonde states softly.

"Yeah…I'm sorry; Pop decided to have guests over and my house looks like a high school party."

"Guests?" Charlie's voice gives away his frown and Jason only laughs before sighing.

"Yeah…did you know that Flash is my uncle?" Jason asks.

he only hears a soft gasp before he's attacked with questions by his boyfriend.

Inside, Conner has his arm wrapped securely around his husband's waist at the shorter male sways back and forth slightly due to the large amount of alcohol he had drank in the past hour.

"I love you." the former Robin whispers into his ear softly as a hand lands on the half kryptonian's chest.

"Dick…" he sighs and places a hand over the other's with a sigh.

""Hm?"

"I love you too." Conner places a kiss on the other's head gently before looking around the room.

Everyone was there.

Every friend they had made form the time they started their hero careers to the minute they drifted away.

Wally and Artemis were over by the fire place…M'gann stood next to the Christmas tree with a wide smile…Jaime was sitting next to Bart on the couch…

Conner allows his eyes to run over the rest of the crowd before frowning.

Jason wasn't in the room.

"What's wrong?" Dick asks softly before placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Where's Jason?" Conner asks.

"The patio." Deck motions towards the back doors and Conner turns to find their son talking intently on the phone.

"What is he doing?"

"Nothing bad…let him." Dick sighs and hugs his husband tightly. "I'm happy."

"Have you not been recently?" Conner asks and looks down at the other.

"Chaos has been attacking form every side lately…it feels nice to relax."

"Dick?"

"Hm…"

"I love you."

"…I love you too Conner."

… … …

A few miles away, Charlie sits on his bed with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand and a scrap book on his lap.

The blonde flips the page to stare at another set of pictures of himself and Jason from when they were kids.

"You know, it's not healthy to spend Christmas alone."

The blonde lets out a small yelp of surprise before turning to look out his window.

It's now open…and Robin sits on the ledge with a wide smirk.

"You scared me." Charlie sighs as he places the book on his bedside table along with his mug.

"My apologies." the ebony states teasingly.

"I thought you had a party."

"My parents can handle it… I'd rather be here."

"Here?"

"Here; with you…alone…" Jason smiles gently at the other before standing and shutting the window.

"My dad and sister are across the hall."

"They don't have to know I'm here."

"…Robin?"

"Yeah?" the hero mumbles as he steps forward to wrap his arms around the blonde's waist.

"…I love you." the blonde hugs the ebony tightly and places his head on the bird's shoulder.

"I love you too."

The couple stays like that for a minute or two before Charlie pulls back slightly.

"Jason…Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas…I have something for you…"

"Me too."

Both boys chuckle before pulling apart to reach for their presents.

Jason pulls a small box form his utility belt and holds it tightly.

Charlie however walks to his closet and picks up a bundle cautiously.

"What is that?" Jason asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Your present…" Charlie blushes.

"It's not wrapped…and it's moving…" Jason states with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Charlie chuckles.

"What is it?"

"Jase…meet Bruno." Charlie states before crouching to unwrap a small Alaskan Malamute pup.

"Charlie…" Jason sighs out before smiling and kneeling down.

The pup looks up and blinks as Jason before wagging its small tail and rushing towards the ebony.

"I think he likes you." Charlie chuckles.

Jason only laughs and pets the pup carefully.

"Here…my present isn't a great as yours." Jason sighs and stands up slowly before handing over the small box.

Charlie only rolls his eyes at the other's puppy dog eyes before tearing apart the wrapping paper slowly.

Once the paper is gone, Charlie finds himself staring at a black velvet box.

"Jase?"

"Open it."

Charlie complies and pops the box open…only find a silver band with a small diamond at the center.

"What…"

"It's a promise ring…"

Charlie plucks the ring form the box and turns it slightly to get a better look at the ring.

There's a red strip that rings along the center of the ring…it's lined by black and just above it…the words 'Today, Tomorrow…and Always' are engraved in cursive.

The diamond below the red strip twinkles and winks at him at the light hits it gently.

"Why Jason?"

"I want you to know…that I really do love you. I know I've made mistakes. And I know I don't deserve you…but I'm grateful that you've given me a second chance. This…is my way of asking you…to never let me go. I promise you Charlie that…you'll always be the only person I really love…I don't want to lose you. I know what is feels like and I never want to feel that pain again. Accept the ring…and you'll promise me that you'll always love me…give it back…and I'll understand that you love me…but not in the same way."

Charlie can only stare at his boyfriend for a second before shaking his head and launching himself at the other.

Arms wrap around each other and Jason lets out a sigh of relif as he tightens his hold on Charlie.

"Take off my glove." Jason whispers softly before pulling back and extending his right hand.

Charlie obeys and gently peels away the leather glove…on Jason's ring finger…an identical ring is perched proudly.

"Jase…" Charlie lets out an airy chuckle before looking up and leaning forward to place a kiss on Jason's lips.

Bruno is forgotten for a few minutes as the couple shares an intimate moment.

Charlie pulls back and stares at Robin's mask more a second before reaching up to peel away the domino mask.

"I love you." Jason whispers.

"I love you too Jason."


	32. Getting Help For Pop and Dad

**So…Marching Band season is over!**

**Woo! and BOO! all at the same time!**

**I'll be uploading a lot frm now on. I have a few ideas running around in my head.**

**I still need help though.**

**ALSO!**

**I really want someone to draw for this story…so if anyone is interested please drop a comment or a PM?**

**ANY REQUESTS?! DROP THEM IN!**

**and another thing:**

**A LOT OF YOU GUYS WANTED JASON TO LOSE HIS VIRGINITY IN A MORE…STEAMY WAY. SO…I'M WILLING TO WRITE A BONUS CHAPTER ON JUST CHARLIE/JAON SMUT.**

**IF YOU GUYS ARE UP FOR THE IDEA DROP A COMMENT STATING yes AND IF YOU GUYS HATE THIS IDEAS DROPP A COMMENT STATING no!**

**on to the chapter!**

_Jason: Seventeen_

_EVENT: Having Pop and Dad fall in love…all over again._

"I've had it!"

Jason jolts awake when his Pop's angry voice filters loudly into his ears.

"Dick, that's enough."

"Enough? _Enough_?!"

"You're making a big deal out of something that's not-"

"I'm making a big deal over something important."

"It's not something that concerns you-"

"Like hell!"

"Dick!"

"Conner!"

Jason stumbles through the hallway and over to the banister only to find his parents glaring at each other by the stair case.

"Dad? Pop?" he says groggily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Jason; go back to be. It's-"

"You're not hiding this from our _son_ too." Dick growls with icy blue eyes.

"Dick-"

"Don't call me that."

"Pop?" Jason makes his way down the stairs but only manages to make it half way before Dick lets out a small noise of panic and suddenly starts screaming in a language that sounds scary to Jason's ears.

"_Idiot! Nu pute__ț__i face asta! Nu pentru mine, nu pentru Jason!"_

_(Idiot! You can't do this! Not to me; not to Jason!)_

"I don't have a choice Dick!"

"You do! And you're choosing to leave."

"I am _not_!"

"Dad?" Jason whispers out before taking a step back in shock and horror when Dick's hand connects sharply with Conner's cheek.

"I don't want to see your face…" the shorter male hisses before rushing upstairs.

"Jason…go up to your room. We'll discuss this later."

"…no." the ebony whispers after watching his Pop run away with tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong with Pop?"

"Nothing; we're just-"

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me." Jason hisses through clenched teeth.

Conner stares at his son in shock for a minute…surprised that his little boy had actually…stood up to him.

"Jason…I've been asked to joined the armed forces…" Conner mumbles stiffly.

"…Like…the military?"

"We're at war; we aren't in good shape. Maybe if I help…things will get better."

"You…you're going to leave us?"

"Just for a little while."

"How long…is a little while?" Jason asks, his voice cracking with fear and panic.

"…two…ten years tops."

"Ten years? Dad…the war can't possibly last ten years!"

"But the road to peace will."

"And you're willing to do this? You're willing to leave us?"

"Of course not Jason, but I-"

"Don't have a choice? Is that the same trash you told Pop?"

"Jason-"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want to hear it Dad. You know…I was actually starting to think that maybe things were getting better."

"Jase-"

"I guess history does repeat itself."

"Jason-"

"You were gone for ten years of my life…what's another ten right?"

With that, the teen shakes his head and takes the steps two at a time to get to his room.

"Jason…Jase!" Conner can only desperately call his son's name…and watch as he runs away.

"You weren't there then…I don't know what made me believe that things would change." Jason shouts before stomping off.

"Jason please…" Conner whispers desperately.

… … … … … … … …

"You can't be serious."

"I am…he's leaving."

"Jason…I just can't see that happening."

"I would say the same thing…if I hadn't been there to see the argument myself last night."

"…did your Pop really slap him?"

"Dad just stood there and took it."

"They love each other Jason; they'll get through this."

"That's the thing Charlie…I don't think they will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I remember when I was little…whenever my parents were around each other they were…happy. They would laugh and joke around and…they were the picture perfect couple."

"Okay?"

"But now…it's like a switch has be turned off. They don't ever see each other and when they do…they're always cold towards each other. When they talk they're screaming insults…Dad is rarely ever home and most of the time I find him sleeping on the living room couch whenever he's home to spend the night. Pop…Charlie he's depressed! I know he is."

"Sometimes couples hit a rough patch…it's normal."

"Not this…my parents don't act like this. I think this argument…may have sent Pop over the edge."

"How are _you_ feeling?"

"Me?"

"Yes you…"

"Torn."

"Explain?"

"I want to side with Pop…I really do. But at the same time…I want to respect Dad for having the courage to do this…I love my parents Charlie…but sometimes they're just so…urg!" Jason groans before falling onto his bed with a sigh.

"You should talk to them."

"About what?"

"If I try to put them in a room together, they'll start arguing!"

"…help them see the good in each other."

"…the what?"

"What's their love story Jason?"

"What?" Jason sits up with a frown and listends as Charlie groas in frustration on the other end of their call.

"How did they meet? When did they fall in love?"

"I…I don't know!"

"Well…find out!" with that, the blonde hangs up…and Jason stares off into space in confusion.

… … … … … …

"Are you sure this is the place?" Charlie asks through the thick scarf that protects his nose and mouth from the harsh January cold.

"Yeah…this is the address I found." Jason mutters.

"…this doesn't seem right." Charlie mutters before following Jason into the small shop.

Bells ring, signaling their arrival and Charlie can't help but clutch Jason hand tightly as he wanders around the store slowly.

"Charlie, calm down." the ebony soothes before reaching over to pick up a small candle from a shelf.

"This place…doesn't sit well with me." Charlie whispers.

"May I help you?"

Both boys jump in surprise and turn around to find a girl standing behind them.

"I'm looking for Zatanna." Jason states with a straight face.

"…she's not here."

"When will she be back?"

"That I know not." she mutters before turning her gaze to Charlie who was practically plastered onto Jason's left side.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance…" she smiles wickedly at the blonde and he only tucks himself deeper into Jason's side.

"That won't be necessary; we'll come back when she's here."

"None sense!" she claps and the blondes along with the small 'OPEN' sign at the door flip to erase any signs of life outside of the shop.

"Who are you?" Jason demands with a glare.

"Zeanon." the girl answers before smirking.

"Jase?" Charlie whispers.

"Jase? As in Jason?" the girl raises an eyebrow at them and Charlie can only blind in horror as she starts laughing hysterically.

"Can you help me?" Jason demands.

"It all depends."

"I need a love spell. Something that will make two people remember why they love each other."

"Why have they fallen out of love?" the girl asks and suddenly she seems so much younger.

"Time is their enemy." Jason answers.

"I am not like my mentor…I cast no chants and speak no tongue…besides the one we both know." she mutters darkly before turning her cat-like eyes back to Charlie.

"Then what are you like?" the blonde demands softly.

"I am a seeker. I create magic with ingredients I find and deliver the goods to whom has asked for them."

"You're a witch." Jason states.

"Precicsely."

"I'm willing to pay anything." Jason mumbles.

"Anything?"

"Anything reasonable.

"I wish for the scarf." she states stiffly before raising a finger to point at Charlie.

"…Charlie." Jason whispers soothingly…as if asking for permission.

"I…G-give the magic and you'll get the s-scarf." the blonde stutters out softly, suddenly transforming back into the shy klutz Jason met when they were five years old.

The girl- Zeanon- chuckles before waving for them to follow.

"You say time is their enemy…I know what to do." she states and leads them to the register.

Charlie carefully un wraps his scarf from his neck and places it gently on the counter.

Zeanon smiles widely at them before sighing.

"For this, I need a relative's connection."

Jason stares at her for a second before frowning.

"What?"

"Come." Zeanon sighs and pulls Jason closer by the color of his jacket.

Charlie only reaches over to grab Jason's hand tightly.

"Chill out!" Jason mumbles to them both and winces when Zeanon yanks his beanie form his head before ripping strands of hair from his scalp.

"Jase." Charlie mumbles when he stumbles back up right.

"I'm fine." he reassures as he rubs his head.

"Time…is their enemy." Zeanon mumbles as she drops the strands of black hair into a small clay bottle that's been painted pink.

The girl digs around under the counter and comes back up with various jars, bottles, and boxes.

"What is that?" Charlie asks softly when he sees Zeanon drop a flower into the bottle.

"youth." the answers simply.

With that, she gently stirs the contents with a spoon and sighs.

"Now what?" Jason asks impatiently.

"Now…you drink it."

"Me? Why?" Jason asks in shock.

"You're reletives are those at risk, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Then you, being the concerned boy, must drink in order to save them."

"Jason…" Charlie whispers.

"This will work?" Jason asks warily as he grabs the bottle.

"Of course!" Zeanon barks, as if angry that they were doubting her.

"Bottoms up." Jason whispers to himself before chugging the liquid.

… … … … …

"Pop? Dad? I'm home!" Jason calls out as he and Charlie walk into Wayne Manor.

"I'm freezing." Charlie mumbles as he peels off his coat.

"You're red all over." Jason chuckles and places his semi-warm hands on his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Who are you?" both boys jump at the strict voice and turn with frowns.

"…Pop?" Jason whispers as he comes face to face with a skinny, short ebony haired boy.

A boy who's wearing shades, a green hoodie, a black leather jacket…a boy who can't be any older than fourteen years old…and is unmistakably…Dick Grayson.


	33. French Kissing

**So…this isn't the best. I had very little time to do this.**

**This small story line will continue to go on because…there are some other ideas connected to it : )**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it made my week!**

**Please review again?! The next chapter will probably be the BONUS CHAPTER!**

**I still need ideas. please drop them into the review box!**

**ANYWAY…ENJOY!**

**JASON: SEVENTEEN**

**EVENT: YOUNGSER PARENTS**

"Who are you?" the short ebony repeats.

"Jason." Charlie whispers softly and stares in shock.

"Pop...it's me; Jason."

"I don't know you." Dick growls and despite the fact that he's wearing shades, Jason knows that his blue eyes are glaring at him.

"Dad!" Jason shouts before running around Dick and up the stairs.

"Jason!" Charlie screams after him.

"Dad! Where are you?" Jason calls out as he opens the closest door to him.

"What are you doing?" Jason speeds up when he hears his Pop's high pitched voice make its way up the stair case.

"Dad!" Jason bursts into his parent's room to find a bulk resting under the sheets. "Dad!" he sighs in relief and rushes over. "Dad wake up." the teen shakes the body under the blankets roughly and only manages to let out of squeak of shock when suddenly there are fingers wrapped around his neck and he's face to face with his Dad.

"Who. Are. You?" He growls with a glare.

His hair is disheveled, his eyes are bleary...and suddenly Jason's eyes widen.

Conner's eyes...were cold.

They were an icy blue that Jason had never seen.\They held no love, no care, they looked frozen over and...mean.

"Dad?" Jason chokes out as the fingers around his neck tighten.

"Jason!" Charlie's voice filters into Jason's ears and all he can do is wave his hand slightly in a signal to not interfere.

"Superboy! Let him go." pale hand snap into view to grip Conner's wrist and the large boy looks at something with unsure eyes before huffing and letting Jason drop onto the floor in a gasping mess.

"Who are you? how did you get in?" Dick demands once Jason is being gripped tightly by a worried Charlie.

"Jason...Jason Grayson." Jason mutters as he stumbles up to his feet.

Dick only glares before landing a solid kick to Jason's calf.

The teen buckles before collapsing with a groan of pain.

"I don't like liars." Dick growls.

"Jase..." Charlie warns when his boyfriend opens his mouth angrily.

"Jason Grayson. Biological son of Conner Kent and Richard Grayson-Wayne. Current Robin." Jason states strictly and watches as the two other heroes stare at him in shock before glaring at him.

"He's telling the truth Mr. Grayson." Charlie kneels beside his boyfriend with a worried frown.

"Prove it…" Dick mutters with a frown.

"Prove…You want me to prove it?" Jason demands with wide eyes. "Why do I need to prove that you two are my parents?!"

"Don't…scream." Conner growls.

"Jason…the scrap books." Charlie mumbles to him. "Where are they?"

"In Pop's side of the closet." Jason answers before getting up from the floor.

"Where are you going?" Dick demands when both boys rush over to the closet.

"I'm proving that you're my father. I'm proving that you raised me all by yourself for most of my childhood! I'm proving that Bruce Wayne was my grandfather!" Jason screams at the shorter male as he walks towards them with two boxes in his arms.

The boxes are dropped on the bed and Jaosn quickly takes out a thick baby blue book.

"I was born on December twenty first, 2022. But we celebrate my birthday on the twenty eighth…because that's the day you picked me up from Cadmus Labs. You named me Jason…after Jason Todd. This is us…the first day you guys met me." Jason opens the blue book and points to the first picture.

Dick stiffens beside Jason…before shaking his head.

"That's impossible; It's August eighth, 2012!" the ebony states.

"Pop…no! It's Saturday! January third, 2039!"

"No! I'm fourteen! Not forty!" Dick screams at Jason before running a hand through his hair and removing his shades.

"Pop…You…" Jason trails off and stares at his father with sad eyes.

"What…what happens to me?" Conner suddenly asks.

Jason turns to the forever young teenager and feels his eyes water.

"Dad…You…you want to leave us!" He explodes before glaring at the clone.

"You're leaving next week to…I don't even know where! You won't stay! you're leaving me and Pop, and grandpa…you're gonna be gone for ten years! And you don't care!" Jason lets tears slip down his cheeks.

"Jase." Charlie mumbles carefully.

"You're leaving us all alone! You're letting Pop cry; you told me that a man never let's their spouse cry over them. Yet you watch! you watch and you ignore him!"

"Jason, that's enough."

"No! Zeanon said this would help…but if the future is going to end up exactly how it was…don't even bother! Don't fall in love! It'll save me the pain!" with that, the ebony storms out of the room.

"I'll go check on him…I think you should look through the pictures." Charlie mumbles softly before exiting the room silently.

… … … … … … … … …

"Jason…this is your chance to get your parents back." Charlie mumbles as his hand rubs up and down Jason's back gently.

"I don't think anything will chance Charlie; they're too distant."

"What does that mean?"

"Pop once told me about how he fell in love. He said…he said that Dad made the first move. That after some mission to a dessert or something Conner changed. Without that…they'll never fall on love."

"…Why not? Love is love if it's meant to be."

"Come _on_ Charlie!"

"I'm serious."

"…Jason?" both boys turn to find Conner and Richard standing at the door with shy faces.

"Yeah…" Jason wipes away his tears roughly before standing up.

"…we believe you." Conner mumbles before blushing brightly.

"Thanks…but Charlie and I are going back to Zeanon. we'll find a cure to this."

"We're what?" Charlie asks in disbelief.

"We refuse to let you do that." Conner places a heavy hands on Jason;s shoulder with a frown.

"What?"

"We want to…recreate the feelings. On our own." Dick states surely.

"That's impossible."

"Why?" Dick demands and crosses his arms.

"Because according to you, your whole team had to get involved for you two to even talk to each other! In case you havn;t connected the dots; everyone is grown up now!"

"…I…didn't think of that." Dick mumbles.

"Uncle Wally is forty two! Aunt Artemis…who knows how old she is! Uncle Kaldur…we haven't heard from him in years."

"What…what about Batman?" Conner asks.

"…" Jason looks at both heroes with a sad gaze before shaking his head.

"Bruce…he passed away last year." Charlie mumbles when he realizes that Jason isn't going to answer.

"He…he what?" Dick looks at Jason…almost as if to ask for confirmation before shaking his head.

"He's gone." Jason mumbles.

"Where's Clark?" Conner suddenly asks.

"Clark left for Smallville a couple of days ago. He said he needed to clear his mind." Jason mumbles.

"Has he…gotten older too?" Dick asks.

"Clark barely looks a day over twenty nine; his Kryptonian powers keep him younger and healthy." Charlie states with a small smile.

"And me?" Conner demands.

"You never age…" Jason answers softly.

"I…I what?"

"You never age."

"Why?"

"Because you're magic; does it look like I'm the guy who created you?!" Jason demands, his eyes turning into a cold glare.

"Jason!" Charlie snaps in shock.

"Let's get back to zeanon. I want things back to normal. At least then I'll have good memories." Jason growls.

"Jason Grayson." Dick barks with a cold tone.

Both Jason and Charlie freeze and turn to the small ebony haired boy in shock.

"I'm doing this my way, And my way is falling in love without any assistance." Dick says surely.

"Pop, no offense but it took you and Dad four months to talk to each other without either one of you running the other direction! You guys can't fall in love within a week; Dad has to be back to normal before next Saturday."

"We can try." Conner mumbles before sighing and gripping Dick's hands gently in his.

Jason doesn't miss how his Pop's cheeks brighten slightly and only smiles slightly.

"Well…it's worth a shot." Charlie says with a small smile.

"Um…who are you? if you don't mind me asking." Dick asks with wide eyes.

Jason only snorts, knowing full well what trick his pop was playing.

"Um…I…I'm Jason's-"

"Pop, it wasn't funny when I was fifteen and it's not funny now." Jason wraps a tight arm around Charlie's waist and smiles. "This is Charles Anderson; My boyfriend." Jason smiles down at the blonde lovingly.

"You…boyfriend?" Conner asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah Dad…your son has a boyfriend. Your son is also seventeen." Jason smiles at his parents brightly before chuckling.

"It's nice to meet you." Dick states before blinking his wide eyes at Charlie innocently.

"Mr. Grayson…you've given me your approval already." Charlie mumbles shyly.

"And you've gotten it a second time." the ebony states with a smirk.

"Why don't you two go do something?" Jason mumbles before beginning to shut the door with a smile.

"I may be fourteen, but I'm still your parent!" Dick states just before the door closes completely.

… … … … … … …

It's a few hours later that Jason and Charlie finally make their way downstairs for something to eat.

"It's quiet." Charlie comments when they reach the staircase.

"Yeah…" Jason mumbles with a frown.

Both teen wander into the living room and freeze at the sight in front of them.

"What is going on?!" Jason screams and watches as his Pop jumps and separates his face from Conner's

"Jason." Conner mumbles in surprise.

"How did a four month process take three hours?!" Jason demands with a shocked look on his face.

"Jase." Charlie grabs his hands gently.

"Don't Jason me! He's fourteen! why is he kissing like that?! where did he learn to kiss like that?! _we_ don't even kiss like that?"

"Jason." Dick mutters with red cheeks.

"Sorry, come on Jase." Charlie mumbles before starting to pull his boyfriend towards the kitchen.

"Don't…kiss like that again." Jason pleads before following.

That last thing he hears before they reach the kitchen door is the unmistakable sound of lips on lips.

"That was awkward." Charlie mutters.

"That was nasty!"

"Jason!"

"It's true."

"Oh, come on. like your parents have never caught us kissing?"

"Pop caught us _once_. and it was a peck! we were under the mistletoe; it doesn't count."

"What about that one time in the school parking lot when your Dad picked us up?"

"Oh come on, we didn't even French! they looked like they wanted to swallow each other!"

"You're being dramatic."

"I'm being real."

"They were kissing like this." Charlie leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his boyfriend's mouth gently.

"That's not how I saw it." Jason mumbles.

"How'd you see it then?"

"It was more like this." with that, Jason plants a wet kiss on Charlie's parted lips with a grin.

"I remember there being more than one." Charlie smiles up at Jason before leaning forward.


	34. Starting Anew

**So…this isn't the M Scene.**

**But that scene will be coming soon.**

**YOU GUY'S THERE'S ONLY TWENTY FIVE MORE DAYS UNTIL X-MAS!**

**I'm so happy : )**

**Anyways…Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW?!**

**JASON: Seventeen.**

**EVENT: Heading to Central.**

"Careful." Conner mumbles softly before gripping Robin's hand tightly.

"Relax, I'm fine." the ebony chuckles before spreading his free hand to his side in order to keep his balance.

"There's ice ahead." the clone states as he walks beside Dick.

The ebony had hopped up onto the narrow strip of square structure that held multiple snow covered trees.

The red and brown bricks were glossy with ice and the very thought of Dick slipping made Conner nervous.

"I'm fine." Dick mumbles softly and gently pulls his hand away from Conner's.

"You're quiet."

"I'm fine." Dick states half heartedly, his arms still spread wide as he steps forward.

Every single step he takes is with a pointed toe…almost like a ballerina, Conner notices and smiles slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." the ebony states before sighing and reaching over to grab Conner's hand.

The clone stops walking and looks up at the smaller hero with a worried frown.

"What's wrong?" he repeats softly.

"Isn't this at least somewhat weird to you? We're over twenty years in the future! We're married and we have a son…yet we can't remember any of it."

"Are you upset with the events? Is this future not satisfying?" Conner asks.

Dick stares at Conner for a second before closing his eyes and sighing.

How had he done this? How had he…fallen in love with a boy who could barely show his feelings?

Dick's idea of a perfect spouse…was someone who would protect him as well as need protecting. Someone who would tell him that they loved him and would always care about him.

So…what happened? Why did his future self marry a clone who barely understood his own feelings let alone…return someone else's

Yes, Dick had a crush on Conner. But it was just that; a crush! A physical attraction! They had nothing in common, Conner could barely stand Dick's hyperactive mood, and Conner's silence aggravated Dick to no end.

If anything, the ebony had imagined himself and Wally to have fling…not himself and Superboy.

And it wasn't a fling! It was marriage. It was…an actual relationship.

"This…outcome…it isn't what I imagined."

"You aren't happy."

"I'm confused."

"What are you current feelings towards me?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Superboy before today, I hadn't spoken a whole sentence to you! It confuses me to think that in a few months we'd be…best friends, on our way to being boyfriends! What happened?!"

"It's our mission to figure that out."

"Mission? Is that all it is to you?"

"What is it supposed to be?"

"Jason said this happened because we were drifting away from each other…I think I know why that was." With that, Dick hops off the bricks and walks away.

"Dick…" Conner mumbles before gripping the other boy's arm.

"What?" he growls before glaring.

"Why aren't I what you imagined?"

"…you…Conner you have to learn how to show emotion." Dick mumbles.

"Show me."

"This isn't something you can learn."

"You can learn anything. Language, movement…emotion. Please?"

"When's the last time you smiled?" Dick whispers in defeat.

"…today."

Dick frowns in confusion before blushing as the memory of their heated scene in the living room.

"Before that?"

"…never…not really.

"we'll have to work on that." Dick chuckles nervously.

Conner watches as Dick's face blooms with color and feels his lip pull up into a small grin.

"Dick?"

"Hm?" the ebony answers before pulling Conner towards the clear plot of land by a large tree.

"Is snow normal in Gotham?"

Dick turns to find Conner staring at the white covered trees and grass.

"Yeah…why?"

"I've never seen snow…not in real life anyway."

"Come on." Dick lets out a soft laugh before running towards the large pile of snow under a tree branch. "I think it's time you learned the art of snowball fights."

… … … … … …

"It's weird to see your parents so young." Charlie mumbles as he looks out of Jason's window.

"What are they doing?" Jason asks from his closet.

"…I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Jason asks as he walks out of the closet with a pile of clothes in his arms.

"They're just…talking. Your Pop just ended the snowball fight."

"As long as they're happy…I honestly don't care what they do. I need them back to normal." Jason mutters.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asks when he notices Jason undressing.

"Changing. We're going somewhere."

"…a warning would have been nice."

"Sorry…here, put this on." Jason tosses Charlie a white turtle neck with a grin.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asks as he pulls off his current sweater to reveal a black T-shirt.

"I was hoping to see some skin." Jason pouts.

Charlie only blushes before laughing.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asks again.

"Central City." Jason states after pulling off his sweater and T-shirt.

"Why?" Charlie asks, his eyes avoiding the sight of Jason's perfectly toned chest and abs.

"Uncle Wally knows more about my parents' story than anyone. He and my Pop were best friends…still are, I need some help in getting them together quicker."

"What are you doing?" Charlie gasps when Jason starts pulling off his jeans.

"Changing." Jason chuckles.

"There's such thing as a bathroom! Jason don't you dare!" Charlie orders when he sees Jason reach for the waist band of his boxer briefs.

"Alright, alright!" Jason holds his hands up in mock surrender before pulling on the pair of black jeans on his bed.

"Your Uncle Wally…The Flash?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah…he doesn't like being called that though. Or Wallace. Wally…call him Wally." Jason mumbles as he struggles to put on a tight T-shirt.

"Jase?" Charlie chuckles.

"I'm fine!"

"Come here." Charlie rolls his eyes before walking over to pull at the hem of the black shirt.

"Thanks." Jason blushes a bright red as he shrugs on a leather jacket over the tight T-shirt.

"Jason it's freezing! You're not wearing that." Charlie scolds.

"Central is hotter than Gotham; I'll be fine."

"You're going to freeze."

"I'll be fine; let's go."

… … … … …

"Conner." Dick lets out a giggle when he's lifted off of his feet and slung over a broad shoulder.

"You're cheating!" The clone laughs.

"Put me down!"

"Why should I?"

"Kon!" Dick screams in glee when he's dropped gently onto the snow.

"Cheater." Conner chuckles as he hovers over the ebony.

"I am not." Dick chuckles before reaching up to run his fingers through Conner's snow covered hair.

Their labored breathing creates clouds around their mouths…but neither seems to notice the foggy white smoke as Conner leans down and covers Dick's mouth with his own.

… … … … … …

"come on!" Jason grabs Charlie's hand before rushing onto the blue and grey bus.

"Jason." Charlie gasps when he's pulled through the thick crowd and up onto the practically empty bus.

"One twenty-five…each." the driver mumbles to Jason.

The ebony only reaches into his pocket and drops some change into a glass box before trudging to a row of empty seats.

"This isn't what I imagined." Charlie mumbles as he looks out the window. Rundown buildings and graffiti meet his eyes at every corner.

"This is uptown…Wally lives in Central."

"Central Central City?"

"Yeah…" Jason chuckles.

The bus comes to a slow stop and Charlie looks over to find a group of guys getting on the bus.

"What are we going to do once we find out what we need?" Charlie asks.

"We need plands. Pop and Dad are getting along…they're crushing on each other and that's great. But we need to squeeze five years of a relationship into five days."

"I don't think that's possible Jason."

"It has to be…it's the only way to get my parents back to normal."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I haven't really thought of a plan B yet…" Jason whispers. "This is our stop." Jason suddenly stands up stiffly.

Charlie follows his lead and stands as well.

"Leaving so soon Green Eyes?" someone calls after him.

Charlie grips Jason's hand when he sees the ebony stiffen and practically drags him off the bus before he can do anything he'll regret.

.. … … … …

Dick stares at the black leather behind the glass case with blurred vision.

His pale fingers rise to touch the perfectly clean box and he lets tears run down his cheek when the lights of the bat cave flicker on one by one.

Cobwebs litter every nook and cranny of the once buzzing cavern…dust layers the super computer's screen. Glass case after glass case lines a single wall…and in the center of it all- right where he remembers the Batmobile being- there's a single case. it runs from the high roof all the way down to the very bottom of the cave.

The first suit- the original- seems to float in the case along with every weapon Bruce had ever used.

"So it's true…you're gone." Dick whispers to himself.

The ebony knows it was foolish to believe that Bruce would be around forever…but as a young buy…he wanted to believe that his hero would never leave him.

"Dick? Are you in here?" Conner's voice echoes through the cave and the lights flicker up above.

"I'll be right out." Dick calls, his voice breaking.

"Where are you?" the ebony hears the clone take a step forward and quickly wipes away his tears.

"Don't come in here! I'll be right out." he calls out sternly.

"…okay." Conner sighs before leaving.

Dick takes a ragged breath before making his way out.

"Lights off." he mumbles and smiles slightly as the bulbs turn off one by one…only leaving a single spotlight on Bruce's memorial case.

**So because there's 25 days until Christmas…I've decided to do something special. **

**I'll be writing 25 one shots for December and you guys get to pick the pairings. PLEASE VOTE?!**

**DickxConner**

**JaimexConner**

**TimxConner**

**BartxTim**

**JaimexTim**

**BartxJaime**

**DickxWally**

**BrucexClark**


	35. Their First Date

**Hey guys...longtime no see right?**

**Okay, so I honestly don't have an excuse other than writer's block and laziness. I need some ideas...or some art to inspire me. HELP?!**

**Young Justice is back! YAY!**

**I'm hooked on Bluepulse. Anyone else? **

**Anyway, please review. thanks for reading, and all that jazz!**

**I'll try to upload ASAP!**

"Why is it impossible to get some peace?" Wally sighs as he sits down across the table from his nephew.

"Because fate has a wicked sense of humor.." Jason muttered in response before looking up at the red head.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did Pop meet Dad?" Jason asks without a hitch.

"We...we kind of broke Conner out of Cadmus Labs."

"What's Cadmus?" Charlie asks with a frown.

"It used to be a building that conducted experiments and research. They created Superboy..." Artemis states as she walks to the kitchen table with a bowl in hand.

"It also...created you, Jason." Wally mumbles hesitantly as he picks at the hardwood table.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"I thought I was a surrogate baby." Jason mumbles in confusion.

"...that was something your parents considered..." Artemis mumbles with a shrug.

"But?" Charlie prompted.

"But, Dick got in touch with Cadmus and...things happened. They did research and suddenly...you were possible." Wally shrugs nonchalantly.

"What do you mean I was possible?"

"He means, with some new tech and a sample of both of their DNA...they made you." Artemis states.

"As in...literally?"

"Jase...you aren't a normal kid. You weren't born...you were constructed."

"I'm more human than I am kryptonian."

"Your repressing your kryptonian side, that doesn't matter anyway. Your powers should kick in soon."

"Soon? How soon? What powers? I only have heat vision, and I don't even like _that_!"

"Did you come to us to hear _your_ story or to hear your _patents'_ story?" Artemis demands with a raised eyebrow.

"How did thy meet?" Jason repeats through clenched teeth.

"Dick got into Conner's mind. He asked if Conner ever wanted to see the world for himself. That was the first time they talked." Wally mumbles.

"When did they first start liking each other?" Charlie asks softly.

"Conner had been at the cave for less than a month. He still didn't understand a few things. Dick walked in him trying to cook. Dick helped Kon clean himself up. According to Dick, as soon as he saw Conner that night, he was hooked."

"Neither one was very descriptive of when they fell for each other." Artemis states with a shrug.

"Where was their first date?" Jason asks with pink cheeks.

"Conner took Dick down to the beach on the fourth of July. It marked their first date, the first day they met, the day Conner was set free, and the Day Conner met Superman. They had their first kiss that night too." Wally states with a chuckle.

"When did Dad propose?"

"On their fifth anniversary Dick went to work and...during a board meeting he reached into his suit pocket. He found the ring in there." Artemis states with a sigh.

"Sappy." Jason mutters with a frown.

"It's cute." Charlie chuckles.

"As if."

... ...

"So what's the plan?" Charlie asks as he and Jason sit down at one of the booths inside of the dinner they'd found on their way home.

"Uncle Wally said that Dad gets jealous easily. I think that's our best bet."

"Jealousy? That's a low blow." Charlie mumbles.

"You have a better idea?" Jason asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Artemis said that they did a lot of couple stiff together. I say we treat them like normal teenagers."

"That'll never work."

"Jealousy will make them angry!"

"It'll make them want each other."

"We didn't get together because of jealousy." Charlie mutters under his breathe before looking down at his menu.

"I'm not the jealous type." Jason states with wide eyes.

"That's a lie!"

"We're not a jealous pair." Jason shrugs.

"We got together by making mistakes and feeling awkward...we finally got together because we got frustrated and fed up. That's how they should get together."

"Pop doesn't feel awkward. "

"Your Dad doesn't get jealous."

"What other choices do we have?" Jason sighs.

"Love can't happen in a week Jase."

"Romeo and Juliet fell in love in like four days! All those Disney movies happened in like two hours!"

At that, Charlie chuckles and shakes his head.

"Those are fairy tales and tragedies, Jase."

"We don't have an option Charlie. They have to fall in love."

"But we can't force them."

"We can't leave them alone either!"

"...we try different things then."

"We don't have much time."

"...I have an idea." Charlie suddenly states with a wide grin.

... ... ... ...

"Pop! Dad!" Jason screams as he and Charlie step past the front door

"Don't scream!" Charlie hisses with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Dick asks as peeks over the railing upstairs.

"Get changed! We have plans!" Jason states with a wide grin.

"What?" Conner frowns and comes up behind the former Robin.

"Just put on something warm." Charlie smiles.

It's only once they leave that Jason finally looks back at his boyfriend.

"We're sure?" He asks with a worried frown.

"Yes. I take your Dad-"

"And I get Pop." Jason finishes with a nod.

"We both drop them off down town at the rink tonight."

"And then we wait."

"Right." Charlie stands on the tips of his toes and pecks Jason's lips gently.

"Hold on." Jason growls playfully before pulling the blonde close and kissing him lovingly.

"It's been a while since you've done that." Charlie sighs and blushes.

"I know...I'm sorry."

"Ready!" Dick states, making both boys jump away from each other.

"Right." Jason nods and sighs. "Charlie, you can take my car. I'll take the Truck." Jason digs into his pocket and pulls out his keys with a small smile.

"Seriously?" Charlie asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Be careful with the ice." Jason pecks the Blonde's cheek before walking out with Dick in tow.

"What about Conner?" The ebony mumbles as he's pulled away.

"You'll see, Pop."

Charlie watches as they drive off before shutting the door.

"Where did they go?" Conner's voice is right behind him, making Charlie jump and yelp in surprise.

"You scared me."

"Sorry...I didn't mean to." Conner mumbles with a slight frown.

"No worries. Come on." Charlie smiles at the other and holds up the keys to Jason's car before starting to walk outside.

"Where are we going?" Conner asks as he follows.

"We're going shopping."

"...for what? I have clothes."

"You have your super hero clothes and your work clothes. You need teenager clothes." Charlie explains.

"What?"

"You'll see soon enough Mr. Grayson. Trust me, okay?"

"...call me Conner."

/

"How about this?" Jason asks and holds up a turtle neck.

"Gross." Dick wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.

"You love turtle necks." Jason frowns.

"I do?"

"Well...you like it when Dad wears turtle necks."

"Oh...I like this." Dick states with a wide smile.

"What?" Jason walks over to the rack to find a red jacket with black trips running down the arms.

"...What will you wear under it?" Jason asks as he plucks the jacket of the rack.

"A T-shirt." Dick states with wide eyes.

"Oh...kay." Jason sighs and leads his father through the store.

/

"This looks nice." Charlie smiles and holds up a leather jacket.

"No Leather." Conner states with a frown. "This." he states and holds up his own jacket.

"What is it?" Charlie asks and runs a hand over the fabric.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really...good point. Shirts are next."

"Great."

"Come on." Charlie chuckles before grabbing the clone's wrist and tugging him gently.

"Hey Anderson!"

Charlie can only wince and freeze when the voice drifts into his ears.

"Come on." Charlie whispers before starting to rush towards the doors.

"Charles!" Conner watches in utter shock as the blonde is grabbed harshly by the arm and turned to look at a boy around his age.

"Let me go Isaiah." Charlie mumbles stiffly.

"What's wrong? Running away now that you've been caught in the act?" the boy chuckles.

"what are you talking about?" Charlie demands with a glare.

"You're cheating on your precious boyfriend, aren't you?"

Conner slowly walks over with a glare of his own.

"What are you talking about."

"Bug and Burly here." the boy states before looking over at Conner.

"Conner's a friend."

"A friend? You were holding hands."

"We weren't."

"I wonder how Jason is going to react."

"He won't. He knows."

"Grayson is into this kind of stuff? Never imagined him to be the kinky type."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Get lost."

"Make me, Pretty Boy."

"Gladly." Conner growls before stepping in front of Charlie.

"I'm not scared of you, bug guy."

"You should be." Charlie mumbles.

"Oh yeah?"

No one answers before Conner's landed a solid punch and the boy lands on the floor.

"Get lost." Conner growls.

"Come on, Conner." Charlie states quickly before dragging the bigger boy away.

"Who was he?" Conner demands once they reach another section of the store.

"He...he goes to school with Jason and me."

"He's a pain."

"I know. Thanks for that though. It means a lot." Charlie smiles slightly before nodding. "Come on, lets get your stuff."

/

"Since when does this exist?" Dick asks when Jason pulls up in front of Gotham City's Ice skating rink.

"It opened up a few years ago. It's a dead joint, but we find it so it stays open." Jason explains as he gets out of the truck.

"Why do we find it?" Dick asks with a frown.

"I'm not sure. You and Dad just decided to. Come on, we have to get skates."

"Shouldn't we be getting home?"

"Stop worrying Pop."

/

"What is this place?" Conner asks as he follows Charlie into the building.

"You'll see." Charlie states and smiles back at the guy. "Come on, the rental place is this way.

Jason spots Charlie from across the rink and he smiles knowingly.

"I'll be right back Pop." he states before jogging away.

"Here you go Conner." Charlie smiles as they sit and start lacing up.

"Thank you." the clone smiles gently at the other and slowly starts to peel off his boots.

It's only when Charlie hears someone call his name softly that he looks up to find his boyfriend waving him over.

"I'll be right back. You should go ahead and start skating." Charlie states with a smile before getting up and rushing away.

"Hey." Jason chuckles and pecks his boyfriend gently before pulling him behind a cardboard sign advertising hot chocolate.

"Hey, how did things go?" Charlie asks and grips Jason's warm hand in his freezing one.

"Good. You?"

"Mm-hm." Charlie forces a smile and pecks the other's cheek as a distraction. Jason buys It and blushes.

"They saw each other." Jason hisses and turns back to his parents.

Sure enough, Conner was sitting beside Dick with a smile.

"It worked! Right?" Charlie cheers softly.

"Yeah...come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Pop told me he knew how to drive. I say we leave the keys to the Truck in Conner's Boot and book it. We can the rest of the night to ourselves." Jason explains as he pulls out the set of keys.

"Are we sure about this."

"Yes." Jason states as he drops the keys in with a smile. "Now come on, before they see us!"

... ...

It's an hour later when Jason finds himself cuddling with Charlie as they watch a movie in his room.

"You're warm." Charlie sighs before nuzzling his neck.

"You're freezing." Jason chuckles when the blonde's lips skim his jaw.

"You're dense." Charlie states with an big smile before pecking Jason's cheek.

Realization hits Jason before he blushes and chuckles.

"Oh...I get it." Jason states before leaning down and kissing his boyfriend tenderly.

"Hm...good." Charlie chuckles before shifting to straddle the ebony's waist.

"You're...really turning me on right now." Jason mumbles between kisses, warning the blonde of what he's feeling.

"That's the idea." Charlie states before pulling back.

Jason can see that Charlie's hands are shaking slightly, and his cheeks are a crimson red.

"You're serious about this?" he asks softly and takes the other's hands in his own.

"Yes. I want you...and I think you need this."

"What do you mean?"

"Jase, you're stressed to the point where you're barely yourself. Maybe this will help."

"My stress isn't sexual, Charlie. You don't have to do this."

"What if I want to?"

"And if my parents come home early or something?"

At that, Charlie stiffens and sighs.

"I didn't think about them."

"I promise, that when this is all over...we can do this. But for now, I need your help in saving my family." Jason states softly before kissing Charlie gently.

"I guess that's fair." Charlie sighs and kisses Jason back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jason."


End file.
